An Ocean of Emotion
by Simply Laura
Summary: Story has been abandoned as of 10/8/13. No further updates to this or any of my other stories will be available on FFN after almost all of my stories were unnecessarily deleted. I will port all of my stories to Archive of Our Own (AO3) and any and all future updates and new stories will be there. PM with any questions. See my profile for more information.
1. Moving On

**Chapter 1 – Moving On**

**A/N: Story takes place 6 months after the end of "An Adventure to Remember and a Memory to Forget." Rose and Jack have bought a house using the money from the sale of the Heart of the Ocean necklace and Rose has helped buy a house for Harry and Victoria (Torie) next door to them as a thank you present for helping her out of the life she was in and keeping her secret safe. Harry got Jack a job working for White Star Lines and they are all living in the suburbs of New York City. Shannon is in school in the States and Victoria's father still travels from England to America on business, but has been staying in America with his daughters as much as possible. Both Torie and Rose are now with child. Rose is slightly ahead of Torie in her pregnancy.**

**This new story is in memory of my dear, sweet horse who passed away 3-1-07. Her name was Misty. She was my baby.**

**Victoria/Torie**

"I have got to sit down."

My feet hurt, my back hurt and my ankles were so swollen I could barely see them. I eased myself down into a chair in what was to be the baby's room and closed my eyes only for a moment before I felt a strong kick in my midsection and my eyes shot open again.

"I see you want some attention." I patted my rounded stomach and reached over for a scrapbook Harry had left on a table in the baby's room. I was flipping through, talking to the baby as if it was already here. "This article is about your father. The congressional inquests from the sinking of the Titanic, which brought us together, were going on. An inquest is when the members of Congress…" I stopped when I realized that the baby would be too young to understand what an inquest even was. "Well, never mind. We'll explain that to you when you get old enough. Tell you the truth, I'm old enough to understand and I still didn't understand what the inquests were for when I was there. To be honest, it was as if the members of Congress were trying to blame anyone and everyone about the sinking."

I skimmed the article until I found a place to start. "I'll read some of it to you. Maybe that'll get you to quit kicking me in the stomach." I started to read, _'The ill fated ship's Fifth Officer Harold Lowe took the stand shortly after Officer Charles Lightoller finished answering what was estimated to be over 1500 questions from the committee.' _I stopped to flip the page. "That's your godfather, by the way." I continued reading. '_His questions and answer session was one of the longer ones given to any Titanic passenger or surviving crew member. After going through the events leading up to the sinking, Officer Lowe began answering questions about his actions during the sinking as well as after the ship sank. One of the more notable answers from the inquest sessions was an answer that Lowe gave to a question after being asked what icebergs were made of. After a low laugh from the gallery and a confused look from Lowe, he cleared his throat and confidently replied, 'Ice, I suppose, sir.' The senator in charge seemed pleased with the answer as he ignored the laughs from the gallery and continued the questioning of Fifth Officer Lowe. With the next part of the inquests underway, the senator began asking questions about why Lowe went back to rescue passengers still in the icy waters of the north Atlantic when his main duty was with the passengers in the boat he was navigating. His reply was that his duty was to protect passengers on board Titanic. "I could hear in my conscience that this was the thing for me to do. I would never have been able to live with myself if I had ignored the cries of the passengers in the water. I am human and I could not ignore the plight of the suffering in the water. When the ship sank, my duty was not only to help the people in my lifeboat stay alive, but it also became to rescue the survivors out of the water." Though six people were saved, including the daughter of steel businessman James Metcalfe as well as a married couple, a woman who had lost her husband on board and a couple on their honeymoon, Lowe said he would have gone back and done it all over again. "I know in my soul that I did the right duty. There was no other option as far as I was concerned." There is still no word from White Star Lines if Lowe's actions are going to make him a hero or make him jobless.'_

I looked over the photos that were included with the article. There was an artist's drawing of the Titanic sinking with the iceberg in the background, a photo of both Harry and Officer Lightoller on the stand, another photo of some more of the officers, including a photo of the late Captain Smith and Officer William Murdoch, a photo of the senator in charge of the hearings as well as a photo of my father and me in the gallery and a few of the more notable passengers including Madeleine Astor and the late JJ Astor, Molly Brown and Thomas Ismay. I focused my eyes at the photo of Father and me and realized that I could make out a few people behind me, including Rose and Jack. Just seeing the drawing of the Titanic again sent chills down my spine. I shook the memory of that night out and I tried to straighten up in the chair, but found it next to impossible with my stomach being the size it was. "See. Your dad is the brave one. I hope you take after him."

"Who are you reading to?"

I looked up from the scrapbook and my expanding waistline to see my husband propped up against the door. "The baby. I was going to come in here and put away some of the clothes Rose and I got shopping yesterday but decided that they could wait. I wanted to try out this rocking chair you bought us while I looked through our scrapbook Shannon made for our belated wedding present."

Harry leaned down to kiss me. "How is it?"

I read through an announcement for our wedding as I rocked back and forth for a moment before I answered, "Perfect. You'll have no problem rocking our baby back to sleep when she wakes up. You can read her our wedding announcement." I stopped to look at the article, '_English Steel Tycoon James Metcalfe's daughter, Victoria, weds Titanic's Fifth Officer days after sinking.' _The headline was bolded and a short article followed, '_Just days after the sinking of what reporters called the "Grandest Ship in the World," Titanic's Fifth Officer Harold Godfrey Lowe exchanged wedding vows with Metcalfe's oldest daughter, Victoria Anne, age 20. Victoria's younger sister, Shannon, served as the flower girl and the Reverend Henry Madison served as officiator over the ceremony which took place at the Astoria Hotel in New York City. When asked about his daughter's nuptials James replied, "This is both the happiest day in my life as well as the saddest and the toughest. It's hard to let go of my daughter after having raised her all of her life. All fathers with daughters know what I'm going through. I am very pleased with the wedding and wish only the best to my daughter and my new son-in-law." Lowe, an officer with White Star Lines, and Metcalfe will make their home in New York City after a honeymoon in Pittsburgh, PA.'_

Harry looked at me and smiled, "What makes you think I'll be the one up? And also, what makes you think the baby will be a girl? What if I want a boy?"

I stood up with Harry's help. I kissed him on the cheek as I walked out of the room. "You'll have your fair share of nights where it'll be your turn to rock our baby to sleep. And as for the girl or boy issue, if you really want a boy, then I guess we'll just have to keep trying for a boy won't we?" I started to walk out of the hall and got a little dizzy. I stopped to lean against the wall and watched my nervous husband rush to my side.

"Are you alright? Do we need to call Mrs. Miller?"

I shook my head. My housekeeper was the last woman I needed helping me right now. "No, I'm fine. I think I just did too much today. Rose and I went out earlier this morning for a walk and I think we just over did it in the weather. It was a little chilly this morning, but not as cold as it should be outside since it is mid-October."

Harry looped his arm around my waist and led me down the few stairs to our sitting area. He propped my feet up in his overstuffed chair and walked over to the fireplace and threw another log onto the fire to keep it going. "Rose and Jack are coming over for dinner. Is that okay?"

I nodded, "That's fine. I hope they don't mind if I'm not much of a hostess tonight. I'm really wiped out."

"Mrs. Miller made a huge dinner before she left to go check on her granddaughter. She said she'd be back later on tonight, but I gave her the night off. She'll be here tomorrow to make breakfast and clean up."

"Yes." I nodded as I sunk into the chair. "That's fine."

I rested for a little bit while Harry set the table and waited on Rose and Jack to get here. Rose was about a month or so ahead of me in her pregnancy. She had evidently gotten pregnant while still on Titanic, as she was almost seven months along. I had gotten pregnant shortly after our honeymoon in Pittsburgh. No one seemed to put the math together with Rose, so she was in the clear. I saw the paper lying on the table next to Harry's chair and started to read. Nothing really caught my eyes, so I just set the paper back on the table and tried to relax for a moment before another strong kick brought me back into consciousness. "You really are demanding, you know that? I can tell who your father is. Harry is just like you when he wants to be." I spoke while looking at my stomach. "I don't know how I am going to manage two demanding men in my life. Your father is bad enough."

"Now you know how I feel every time I get kicked."

I looked up to see Rose standing in the arched entrance to the kitchen area. She was about as fatigued as I was. "Rose, hello. I was resting and I didn't even hear you come in. Where's Jack? Is he okay?" I stood up out of the chair and got a hug from Rose before we both walked, or tried to at least, back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Jack is fine. He's outside with Harry I think. Harry just told me to come on inside. He said that you were in here resting. I just let myself in through the back door." Rose pulled back the curtains to the window above the kitchen sink. "Harry is showing Jack something, though I'm not entirely sure what it is." We watched as Harry was motioning with his hands, but we never could figure out what they were doing. Rose helped me bring the food to the kitchen table as Jack and Harry came in when we were done.

"This looks great. Tell Mrs. Miller that her efforts are surely appreciated." Jack sat down at his place at the table after helping Rose into her chair. Harry helped me into mine then fixed drinks for all of us before he sat down and blessed our food. We spent the next hour or so talking and boring the men with baby talk. When the talk of babies got too much to handle, Harry suggested that Jack talk about the vacation he and Rose had taken. Happy for the change in topic, Jack told us about the trip that he had taken Rose on. It wasn't much, but it was a short vacation to New Jersey to look at the leaves as they changed colors this late in fall. She said it was a nice get away and they enjoyed what would probably be their last vacation before the baby came.

When we had finished with our dinner, Rose helped me clean up while the boys went next door to escape the girl talk. She was helping me wipe down the dinner plates. "Are you scared?"

I looked down at my stomach again, "Sort of. I do wish I had my mother here to help me out, but it's just me and the baby and Harry even though Shannon has told me more than once that she'd be my babysitter no matter what. I was more than welcome to pull her out of school if need be."

Rose laughed, "I remember those days. I used to feign illness so mother would keep me home from school. She eventually caught on and summoned the doctor to give me injections every time I was ill. I eventually caught on to what she used to do and just began skipping whenever I could. I never had much in common with those girls anyway. They only cared about two things – debutante balls and who your future husband was going to be. If it didn't fall into either one of those two categories, they didn't care. You know how I am. I'm anything but that. There are truly people in this world who were shipped to the wrong address and are living lives that they weren't meant to live."

I looked at my friend as she was trying to erase a painful memory of her past. "And you were one of those girls until a certain person came and saved your life. Do you think your mother would be happy for you right now if she knew?"

Rose sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "If this was Cal's baby, then I'm sure she would be. That's all she cared about. She just wanted me to marry him and have his children. She wanted children that would carry on the Hockley name and look good in family portraits. Mother never understood what it was like to be me. She arranged for my engagement to Cal simply because of the amount of money he was worth. She didn't give a damn about me or my happiness, only to make sure she stayed within the social circle to which she thought she belonged. It still angers me to think about it." She stopped to catch her breath and continued, "But that's all in the past? I've got what I want right now with Jack." She rubbed her stomach. "I've got a baby on the way and a great husband and my two best friends living next door."

I smiled, "Have you thought about any names? Harry and I aren't even going to be able to agree on one I'm afraid. He's convinced this is going to be a boy and I'm okay with having Harry Junior running around, but his pick for a girl's name? No, thank you."

"Jack and I agreed pretty quickly on the names. Jack likes the name James for a boy and Angela for a girl and I was in full agreement with him on that. I was going to suggest those two names, but he beat me to it."

I was shocked, "You are naming your child after my family?"

Rose slowly nodded, "You and your father are the reason we are here today. If it wasn't for your father's generosity and your discretion, I'd be married to Cal, probably as far along in my pregnancy but it'd be his baby instead. I'm never going to be able to thank you. It's the least we could do. I'm just sorry I never got a chance to meet your mother. From what little bit your father has talked about her, she sounded like a wonderful and special woman."

I sighed, thinking of my mother. "I'd give anything in the world if she'd be here now with me." I stopped to wipe a tear out of my eyes and looked at Rose. "So should I name our baby Rose or Jack?"

Rose laughed, "If you wish."

**A/N I know this chapter was a bit slow, but it's setting up for the events to come. Please R/R! And if you are new to the story, I urge you to go and read my other Titanic FF, "A Adventure to Remember and a Memory to Forget." It'll explain why things are the way they are.**


	2. Realizations

**Chapter 2 – Realizations **

**In Pittsburgh - Cal**

"Excuse me, sir?"

I looked up from my newspaper to see one of my many nameless attendants standing in the doorway. I had too many of them to even bother with their names and I really didn't care. "What do you want?"

"Sir, breakfast is ready and Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater hasn't come down for breakfast. I sent Marie up to check on her earlier and she didn't answer the door. Marie said it was locked and didn't want to disturb her, but that was an hour ago. Would you like for me to try to wake her up or would you like to?"

I shook my head at Ruth's stupidity. She was still in a deep state of shock and mourning after Rose's private memorial service that I held to remember her. I paid for it when we got to Philadelphia. I figured it might give Ruth some closure, but she was worse now than she was at the memorial service. "I'll do it. Thank you." I watched as she curtsied and quickly left the room. After staring out the window for a brief moment and shaking my head at Ruth's stupidity, I put my paper on the table next to the leather chair I was relaxing in. I took one last sip of my juice before I grudgingly made it up the stairs to wake my most unfortunate houseguest. I beat on Ruth's door as I waited for her response. "Ruth? Wake up. It's time for breakfast." I knocked again, no answer. "Ruth?" I jiggled the door handle and it easily opened. She hadn't locked it. After opening the door and peering around it, I saw her, still sitting in the leather chair facing the window that she retired to last night after dinner with a few business acquaintances and their wives. Again, I shook my head and walked over and yanked the curtains open, revealing bright sunlight into her dark room. "Did you not get into bed at all last night?"

"Mr. Hockley." Ruth blinked a few times, taking in the sudden change in light. Pulling the curtains closed, she turned to face me. "I find that I am unable to sleep. The stress of it all just overwhelms me. What is one to do? I feel that I am just in an endless circle with no way out."

I walked away from her, looking for any reason to escape her room. She was more than I could handle and quite frankly, I was getting tired of the mood swings and the crying. She was dressed in the same dress she had on at last night's dinner. "I'll summons one of the attendants in here to get you ready. Honestly, Ruth. You really must snap out of this all. It's been six months since Rose died after the ship sank. Rose is dead and there isn't a thing anyone can do to bring her back. It's past time that you move on."

Ruth's icy gaze shifted up towards me, "Six months ago, I lost my daughter. My only daughter. You can go out and find another debutante to marry. I know that there are hundreds of other girls who would give up their lives to be what Rose was to you, but unfortunately, I can't just go out and find another daughter as easily as you can find a new wife."

"And your point is what exactly?" I yawned and then looked at Ruth. I knew it was rude and I could practically hear my mother's voice in my head telling me to be nice.

Ruth stood up quickly. She could have killed me right then if her eyes had swords in them. She pointed her finger at me, "You will find another fiancée to carry on the Hockley name. I'm sure Nathan already has someone in mind for you, Mr. Hockley. That fiancée should be my daughter, but for whatever reason that Dawson kid killed her. He's going to have to live with that for the rest of his life as I am going to have to live with it as well. Had she just gotten in that boat with Molly and me, everything would have been okay. That Metcalfe girl that Rose befriended survived didn't she? So tell me, why didn't my Rose?"

"Fate, Ruth. Fate. Rose wasn't meant to survive. Just like the other lost souls on board. They weren't meant to survive either. There is nothing any of us can do to prevent our death from occurring. When our time on earth is up, it is up. Nothing we can do can change fate. Our fate has already been predetermined. We all have a predetermined fate that we are given at birth. Who we are is predetermined. The path we follow is always of our own choosing. One's destiny can't be changed, but it can be challenged. Rose challenged it and lost. You know that as well as I do, Ruth. Rose's destiny was to die young. My destiny was to live as was yours. I wish there was a way to change it. Perhaps then you'd be easier to deal with."

Ruth's icy look quickly melted into an angered one, "What do you mean 'fate?' My daughter's fate was to freeze to death in the middle of the north Atlantic? My daughter's fate was that her body was never to be found? My daughter's fate was that she was going to be killed that night? My daughter's fate was that she was supposed to marry you and bear your children and carry on the Hockley name and that's all you wanted out of her. Here you are, six months later, acting as if she never existed and I'm just a guest in your home."

I turned to exit the room, "You are a guest in my home and she was going to bear my children. However, she'd still be here if she should have just stayed with me. She could have had the life that you wanted for her. The wealth, the riches, the lifestyle and the society functions that you crave so much, but that all depended on her actions. Had she just stayed with me instead of being a whore with that filth Dawson, she would have lived. I got on a lifeboat remember? She didn't."

I shut the door and walked down the hallway before Ruth could finish her sentence. I had it up to my ears with that woman. I was looking forward to the day she'd leave, but I did tell her that she could stay with me as long as possible and apparently I was going to have a houseguest for a very long time. As I turned to go down the stairs, I heard her start crying once more. I just shook my head and walked downstairs.

**Ruth**

I had to sit back down. Every time Cal entered the room, my energy drained. After he left, and especially after this time, I felt the room spinning and a wave of nausea always swept every time we parted company over a confrontation over Rose. I put my hand to my forehead to cry yet one more time, only the tears wouldn't come. I had cried myself out. My heart still ached for my daughter and the life she would have had with Cal. The parties, the society, the money, the status and everything else, she gave up for a night of lust with that kid. That Dawson kid took my daughter away from me and from Cal.

I stood up when the attendant came in the room. She chitchatted with me about the weather, the upcoming holidays and the New Year's holiday. "With the New Year comes a new start. After everything that happened, we all need one."

I nodded weakly at her statement, "Yes. I suppose we all do."

She finished dressing me and left me alone in my room. I walked over to my bureau drawer and pulled out a few newspaper clippings I was saving. One was a clipping about the sinking of Titanic, one was about the inquests and one was about my daughter's funeral. Cal evidently had a reporter covering the memorial service. I thought it was tacky at first, but now I was grateful to have a memento of my daughter's service. I was in such a state of shock that I had forgotten or blocked most of what went on. I sat down on the edge of the bed and held the article between my fingers. Rose's picture was at the top of the article with another one of Rose and Cal towards the middle. I began to read the headline and the familiar feelings of grief and sadness washed over me. '_Pittsburgh Steel Tycoon Nathan Hockley's Future Daughter in Law Laid to Rest Earlier Today.' _I didn't think I could go on reading, but I did. '_In a shocking twist of fate after Caledon Hockley arrives in New York City following the sinking of the Titanic, Nathan Hockley and his son were forced to bury the younger Hockley's fiancée earlier today in a private ceremony held at an undisclosed location. Rose DeWitt-Bukater died as a result of the now infamous Titanic disaster at the tender age of 17. She did not make it onto the lifeboat, but instead chose to spend her last minutes on earth helping others. According to witness testimony given under strict confidentiality to the newspaper, she was last seen guiding an elderly couple into a lifeboat after helping many immigrants from third class as well. Rose even gave up her lifebelt to a young woman who stated she could not swim. Their engagement was made public in England over the winter months. The Hockley-DeWitt-Bukater party was on their way from England to New York City then on to Philadelphia, PA for the engagement party to be held shortly after the scheduled arrival of the Grandest Ship in the World and her maiden voyage. Her voyage was cut short after hitting an iceberg in the early hours of April 15th. Hockley managed to survive the sinking as did Rose's mother, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater, but young Rose's life was tragically among the nearly 1500 lives lost. Flowers from all across the United States were used in a lavish memorial service to celebrate the life and legacy that Rose will leave behind. Caledon spoke briefly but the grief of losing his fiancée was too much for him to speak longer than he did. The elder Hockley was quoted as saying, "We come together on this sunny day to not only say goodbye to a dear woman who spent her last minutes alive helping the less fortunate, but to the woman who was to become my future daughter in law but also to celebrate the life and legacy she lives behind. It is a tragic day indeed and my thoughts and prayers go out to not only Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater and my son, but to everyone who's lives were touched by tragedy after the sinking.' Rose's body was never found.'_

I put the clipping back on the bed as I reached into my drawer one more time for a handkerchief to dab the corners of my eyes. Just when I thought my tears were dried up, they surprised me again by appearing. I couldn't believe that Cal spun Rose's final moments into a light that made him come out the winner. It just made me physically ill that he would even conceive of doing this to Rose, to her memory and to me. "The Hockley family always gets what they want. Too bad he didn't want my daughter bad enough." I muttered under my breath. I put the clippings back in the drawer and after checking my reflection in the mirror one more time, I headed downstairs to breakfast.

I managed to sit through breakfast with Nathan and Cal talking mostly business. I excused myself after breakfast to take a short walk around the block. I wasn't gone very far from the house when a man selling Titanic memorabilia on the side of the road caught my eye. I hurriedly walked across the street to see what he had.

"G'day miss. How may I help you?" He had a thick, English accent as he spoke.

I scanned over what he had. "Just looking if you don't mind. My daughter perished aboard the ship's sinking. As morbid as it may seem, I have nothing to remember her by. Almost all of our possessions went down with the ship. Our photographs, her clothes, everything."

The man took off his cap and stood up from behind his cart. "Miss…I am so sorry for your loss. What was her name?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Rose. Rose DeWitt-Bukater. She was to marry Caledon Hockley when we docked in New York. We were headed to Philadelphia for the engagement party when the ship sank and she was taken from me."

The man nodded, "Your daughter was the future Mrs. Hockley?" I nodded, he continued. "Anything on the table, please take it. No charge."

I stepped back as I looked at him. Cal's legacy superseded him wherever he went. "Thank you, kind sir. I appreciate what you're doing." I picked up a miniature replica of the ship then decided to put it back down. I came across a selection of newspaper clippings about the sinking that were on the table. One was a front page article from the New York Times and another one was from a different paper in New York but it had photos of the survivors after the sinking. I scanned the photo. "I know this girl." I pointed to the Metcalfe girl. "She was my daughter's friend on board Titanic." I read the caption below it. "Seems this was taken at the inquests." I started to put the article back on the man's table when I saw the background of the photo. "No!" I stared harder. There was my daughter. "No, she's dead." My heart began to race. "It can't be her!"

"Miss, are you alright?"

I pointed to the photo, "No, I'm not. She looks just like my daughter." I stared harder at the lady behind the Metcalfe girl. "It is her." I began to feel faint and then everything went black.

**Cal**

"Ruth!" I lightly tapped her shoulder. "Ruth! Wake up!" I started to shake her harder than necessary, trying to wake her up. It was then that she finally started to stir but didn't wake up.

After I kept shaking her, she started to stir in her bed. "What?"

"Wake up. One of the policemen here in town had to bring you back home. Quite embarrassing really. What in God's name were you doing sleeping in the street? You are out to cause this family as much embarrassment as humanly possible aren't you?"

Ruth was a bit disorientated, but as soon as she was fully awake, she sat straight up in bed. "The man, the newspaper. Where is it?"

I turned around and found an article on her bureau. I held it up, "This?"

Ruth nodded, "Give it to me." I handed the paper to her. She pointed to a photo. "Look."

"It's James Metcalfe's eldest girl. I met her on board Titanic. So what?" I remembered the last time I saw her. She had one of the officers on board try to tell me I couldn't be alone with her. I laughed to myself at the thought of someone trying to tell me what to do when no one could do that. I was a Hockley. We made our own rules. "What is your point of your embarrassing display out in the street, Ruth? You found a picture of the Metcalfe girl? So what? I already knew what she looked like. I don't need a reminder."

Ruth pointed again. "No, look behind her. Who is that?"

"Some girl. Why?"

Ruth shook her head, "No, that's Rose. See!"

I looked at the grainy photo. I couldn't make it out. In a passing glance, I could see how Ruth thought it might be Rose. Since the sinking, Ruth had seen Rose in a few different women, some leading to embarrassing results after Ruth's ranting became more than I could handle. "Ruth, honey, Rose didn't make it remember? The Titanic sunk and she was killed. Do I need to get Dr. Stanford again?" I kept my thoughts about sending her to a sanitarium to myself. My father would not approve of my idea in front of the staff.

Ruth tried to get out of bed and one of the attendants held her down. "That is my daughter, Mr. Hockley, and I am going to find her. I told you that my daughter was not dead. I told you and Nathan both but you wouldn't listen to me. You pushed me away thinking it was the deliriums of a woman overwhelmed with guilt at the passing of her daughter. I told you that Rose was alive. That picture proves that my Rose is alive and you have to find her. Cal, find my daughter!"

I stepped back away from the bed and took one of the attendants with me, "Summons for Dr. Stanford at his earliest convenience. It's an emergency."

She curtsied, "Yes sir."

After listening to Ruth rant for another half hour about Rose being alive, Dr. Stanford showed up and gave Ruth something to help her sleep at my insistence. I was nearing the end of my rope with Ruth before I asked Dr. Stanford to knock her out as I can handle Ruth a lot better when she's not conscious.

He walked with me out of Ruth's room so we could speak privately. "What set her off this time?"

I pointed to the bed stand. "Hell if I know the real reason why. The officers that brought her home said she was looking at some guy's news stand or something and they found her asleep in the street. They said Ruth found a newspaper article about the sinking and she believes her daughter is in one of the photos and it's so sad really that the woman hasn't come to terms with her daughter's death."

"Grief does take time to accept for some people. Sadly, some never accept it." Dr. Stanford slowly nodded, "Grief does different things to different people." He handed me a brown bottle. "Give her two of these with a cup of tea right before bed if she becomes agitated again. They'll help her sleep. Please let me know if she needs anything else and as my professional opinion, I would highly suggest that you take the articles about the Titanic and hide them from her until she's fully over this. Keep her away from anything that would remind her of the sinking. No inquest hearings, no sailing. Nothing. Any more grief I'm afraid will send her over the edge to where there is no coming back. She'll have a complete breakdown and need to be housed in a sanitarium."

After briefly considering taking Ruth to the docks and buying her a first class ticket back to England in hopes of having her committed to a sanitarium after her breakdown, I thanked Dr. Stanford and he walked out with one of the attendants. After Dr. Stanford left, I mentally kept debating on the issue of having Ruth committed on the grounds of insanity, I decided to remove the articles I didn't want anyone to find out Rose left me for some pauper and died as a result. Insane or not, people would listen to Ruth and I had a reputation to uphold. I waited until Ruth was asleep and collected the articles from her bed side table. I took the one she just found out into the reading room where the setting sun supplied ample light to read. I scanned the article and my gaze focused on the photo of Metcalfe and her husband. "It can't be. Rose is dead." I studied the photo of the girl behind the Metcalfe girl. "It can't be." I watched the article float to the floor as I was in disbelief at the thought of Rose actually being alive.


	3. The Way It Is

**Chapter 3—The Way It Is**

**I've had a lot of deaths in my family lately. This chapter is for my sweet kitty named Fuzz. I hope she forgives me for everything. She passed away 3-8-07 after being attacked by that psychotic dog. **

**To Fuzz: I'm sorry I didn't take care of him earlier. Please forgive me. Wait for me at the Bridge, sweet baby.**

**Ruth**

With the help of the drugs that the doctor left behind, I slept soundly for the first time since the Titanic tragedy. The sleeping aids the doctor had given me had helped a lot, but if I was going to get to the bottom of the identity of the woman in the photo with the Metcalfe girl, I had to do it in a way that Cal would not catch on to. I knew deep in my heart that Rose was alive. I knew that if I kept ranting on about her being alive and not having any proof, Cal would have me committed to a hospital and I would never be able to find my daughter. I knew I had to keep quiet about my idea of Rose being alive until I had concrete proof she was still alive. After I was done, Cal would see that Rose was alive and would apologize for treating me as badly as he did and Rose would marry Cal, just like she was supposed to do. Just like she was required to do and just like she had planned to do before Titanic sailed and sank.

My attendant came up on time and I was dressed and ready before breakfast. I remained cheerful and pleasant during the time she was in the room. I knew Cal well enough to know that the attendants that dealt with me were reporting back to him every move that I had made. I kept the tone of our conversation light and airy and did my best to keep any feelings of Rose being alive to myself. I didn't need one of the servants rushing to Cal to tell her I was still speaking of my daughter in the tense that she was still alive. Since it wasn't that cold outside yet, I decided to have some juice on the lanai before we all sat down.

"You're up bright and early. And to what rare occasion do we owe this debt of gratitude to?"

I turned around in my chair to see Cal walking towards me. "Why yes I am and nothing is owed except for your company with me for a moment. It's a semi-pleasant day outside and I decided to enjoy the air a bit before breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

Cal unbuttoned the bottom buttons of his vest before sitting down in a chair beside me. "I don't mind if I do since you seem to be in better spirits than yesterday." He summoned one of the attendants and after disappearing briefly inside the kitchen, she returned with a cup of coffee for him and more juice for me.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I said to her as she poured my drink.

She looked almost surprised that someone thanked her for the job she was paid to do. She curtsied, "You're welcome, ma'am."

"So what about this nonsense of Rose being alive, Ruth? What are we going to do about it?"

I let out a small laugh as I tried to cover up the vitriol in the back of my throat at the way Cal was referring to Rose. "I do apologize for my ramblings last night. I must admit I sounded a bit strange and perhaps a bit manic. The stress of losing my daughter in the most unfortunate manner has caused me to become a bit ill in the mind from time to time. It's just still so difficult some days."

Cal took a sip of his coffee and nodded his head. "The photo does look a bit like her, but we both know it's not her. Rose would be here if she was alive. You and I both know that, Ruth. She would have found me if she were alive. She loved me, remember?"

I absentmindedly looked at him for a moment. "Yes. She does love you."

"Did love me. Remember, Ruth? Did love me. She's not alive anymore."

I shook my head, "I do apologize. I keep forgetting that sometimes. What I meant was that I'm sure wherever she is right now, she still does. I'm sure she's deeply regretting the fact that she's no longer here with us anymore."

"I'm sure that she is. Most of all, she was your daughter. You raised her. You were her mother."

I nodded my head slowly while trying to contain the urge to scream at Cal that Rose was alive. I knew in my heart she was alive after seeing her in that photo at the inquests. There was no way that Rose would give everything up. She loved Cal and I know she loved me. Why would she just give all of it up for nothing when here, she had everything? It just didn't make sense, but the instinct I had after seeing the photo made me believe something else was out there.

**Rose**

Jack was out of the house, which gave me time to just be alone. While he was gone, I kept having flashbacks to my previous life with Cal and Mother. Thoughts of Titanic, the same boring dances, the monotonous parties and stiff polo matches kept running through my mind. Torie had told me that my death announcement made the papers soon after Titanic sank. She brought home a copy of the newspaper from Philadelphia that her father had given her to show me. As I read the article, I kept thinking that it was so surreal to be reading about my funeral in the paper. Cal, I'm sure, arranged for it all to make himself look like the victim instead of the pompous ass he really was. My funeral was headline news in Philadelphia where we were going for our engagement party as well as Pittsburgh, where Hockley Steel was headquartered. Last we had all heard, Cal had moved to Pittsburgh to work for his father and I'm sure he was out to find a new society girl to boss around. Even though I had long since severed ties to that part of my past, I knew how it felt and as a result, I felt sorry for her already.

I felt a pain in my side and realized that the baby was moving around. I smiled as I thought about how happy I was. I had Jack, I had my home, I had this baby and most importantly I had a life far, far away from Cal and Mother.

"Mother." I said the name slowly as if trying to swallow some bad medicine. "I wonder what she is doing without me." I put my left hand on my stomach and looked down. "Do you think she even cares that I'm gone? Do you think Cal does? Am I wrong for thinking about her given everything she put me through in the past?" The baby's only response was another movement in my midsection. "I get it. Try not to think about that right?" I closed my eyes to relax a moment. "You're wise beyond your years and you aren't even here yet. Here you are, still inside me, and you're already bossing me around." I stopped to glance out the window as I heard a car pass by. "But I guess you're right. Thinking about the past only will drag me down. I was pretty far down when I met your father. If he hadn't pulled me off the back of that ship, I don't know what would have happened." I started to laugh. "Your father said I wouldn't have jumped. I suppose he was right. I hate the water and always have. To this day, I still don't know what I was thinking by hanging on the back of the ship like I did, but I see it this way and that it was just plain fate. Fate brought your father and me together. We almost lost each other but that made us realize what we mean to each other. Almost losing someone you love will do it to you. Just look at your Aunt Torie and Uncle Harry. They had the same fears as I did. Torie got separated from Harry during the sinking and neither of them knew if the other was alright." I waited for another kick from the baby, but nothing. "I guess I put you to sleep already." I stood up and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the house. Through this window, I could see straight into Victoria's living room from where I was standing. A small, white picket fence covered in vines separated our yards. Harry got tired of seeing Torie or me walk around our houses to the front to visit, so he and Jack cut a gate in the middle of that fence and lined a path with stones so we could visit without having to walk around the front of the houses. I tried to see if I saw any movement over there, but after watching for a moment, I let the white sheer drapes back down and waddled over to the couch to lie down for a nap. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

"_Rose, darling. We must be going. It is time, sweet pea."_

"_Jack? Where are we going?" I pushed the covers off of my body and started to smile. Instead of seeing Jack, there stood Cal._

"_Sweet pea, who is Jack? Now please hurry, we don't want to be late! Your mother is waiting."_

"_No! No, this is not my life." I took a step back as Cal stood in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here? Where is Jack?" _

_Cal's face went from pleased to worry as soon as I finished speaking. "Rose, darling, did you sleep okay? You're not acting like yourself. I do not know anyone named Jack. Do you know where you are? Are you okay? And who is Jack?"_

_I pushed Cal out of my way and walked into the hallway of our home. It was the house that Jack and I lived in, but Jack was nowhere to be found. I looked around the room and everything was different. The furniture Jack and I had was gone. There were no pictures of us were on the walls. All of the photographs on the walls were of Cal and me. I studied a few of the photographs and was horrified at what I saw. Cal and I were married. The cathedral that my wedding to Cal was supposed to be at was prominent in a few of the photographs as well as the huge wedding party that was to go along with the lavish celebration my mother had planned out. I shut my eyes, trying to force the images out of the photographs, but when I opened my eyes, Cal's evil smile stared down at me from the photographs on the walls. I started to feel sick as I looked around, trying to find any hint of Jack in our home. Jack's coat he left on the coat rack in the hallway was gone. I walked back to my bedroom and opened the closet and the drawers to the bureau. Jack's uniforms were gone. I moved some of my clothes out of the way and instead of seeing Jack's boots, I saw more of my shoes. I slammed the door to the closet and walked back out to where Cal was. I started throwing clothes out of the drawers to the bureau, looking for Jack's uniform shirts and socks. I found nothing that even hinted Jack was still around. "What did you do with Jack you arrogant bastard? Jack's White Star Lines uniform shirts belong in these drawers but they're gone. All of them are gone. Where is Jack?"_

_I raised my fists to hit Cal, but he stopped me and brought my fists back down to my waist. "Rose! Snap out of it. I haven't the slightest clue as to who this Jack person is, but if you don't stop, you're going to upset the baby as well as your mother. She's already had one attack today. Please don't give her another!"_

_I wiggled free of Cal's grip and looked down at my stomach. I was still pregnant. "This isn't your baby and to hell with my mother. This is Jack's baby. How dare you try to take this from him!" I turned to walk towards the front door, hoping Torie was home to straighten this nightmare out. "Leave me alone, you bloody bastard!"_

"_Oh, dear." Cal shook his head as I ran out the door._

_The gate wasn't cut in the fence between our houses. "Harry cut this. I know he did." I left the area where the gate was supposed to be, still wondering what was going on as I walked to the front gate and through it and raced up the walk that Harry had laid not too long after they moved in next door. The door wasn't locked so I let myself in. "Torie? Where are you?" Silence. "Victoria! Victoria!" I rounded the corner in the kitchen headed into the sitting room and she came down from the back bedroom._

_"Rose, you look a fright. What is wrong?"_

"_Oh Thank God! You know who I am. What is going on? Cal is next door in our home. Jack is gone and I don't know what in the hell is going on." _

_Victoria motioned for me to sit down and I ignored her as she tried to calm me down. "What on earth are you talking about? You look as if you've seen a ghost."_

"_I have. Torie, where is Jack? Cal is in our house. Cal is saying the baby is his. Jack is gone. There are no photographs of him. All of his White Star Lines clothes are gone. There is not one single item in the house that belongs to Jack. Please, go with me. Tell Cal the baby is Jack's and Jack and I are married. Cal doesn't believe me."_

_She sighed, "Not again" She motioned for me to sit on a kitchen chair and I did. "Rose, who is Jack?"_

_I stood up so fast that I knocked the chair over. "Oh God! Not you too! What the hell is going on here?" I began to pace in the living room. "Where is Jack?" Torie stood up. She was no longer pregnant. "Where's your baby?"_

"_My baby? Little Harold is upstairs, asleep. Why? Mrs. Miller just put him down for his nap. Rose, you really must sit down. You're going to cause stress the baby. Please, sit before the baby is harmed by your mad rantings." _

_I shook my head and sat down. "No! Victoria, no! Not until I find out what is going on here. Jack and I got married. Remember? We got married at the same time you and Harry got married. Remember? The Astoria, after the sinking? We got married at the same time you and Harry did? Do you not remember any of this at all? It was before the inquests? Your father paid for it all and Shannon was the flower girl."_

"_Rose, I have not a clue who you are talking about. Shannon was our flower girl and you were my matron of honor, but Harold and I got married about a year ago at the Pittsburgh Yacht Club. Father approved of it and even gave Harold a job working for him."_

_I stood up and put my hands on Torie's shoulders. "VICTORIA ANNE LOWE! This is NOT FUNNY anymore. What in the hell is going on?" _

_"My last name isn't Lowe. It's Murray. Remember? My husband's name is Harold Murray. You don't remember do you? You don't remember that your mother introduced us at that polo match a year ago in Pittsburgh. He's Cal's cousin. Remember now?"_

"_No, no. No. No." I started to back up as my head started to spin, "Torie, please. Tell me what is going on here. Something is not right and no one will tell me the truth. Jack is supposed to be here. No one knows who Jack is. It's like he doesn't exist. None of this is right. What is going on here?" _

_"Sweat pea, there you are. Victoria, is she making any sense?" Cal came up behind me and started to pull me in close to him. I shook myself away from his grip._

_Victoria shook her head, "I'm afraid not."_

"_I had a feeling this might happen. You know what we need to do."_

_Victoria nodded._

"No!" I sat straight up on the couch as I was panting from my nightmare. "Jack!" I stood up and ran to our bedroom, knocking some books off the table in the living room as I ran by. I got to our bedroom and looked around. It looked the same as it did before my dream. I saw a photo on the bedside table and picked it up, not really wanting to see it, but I knew I had to look. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that it was our wedding photo was on the bedside table. I grabbed it and stared hard at the photograph of Jack and me both smiling after we were married. Torie and Harry were on one side of me. James and Shannon were on the other side of Jack. I heard the door open downstairs and it slammed shut quickly. "Jack!" I ran back in the living room. "Jack!"

"Rose, what's wrong?"

I turned to find Harry standing in my living room, breathless from running. "Oh God, Harry!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me in tight, trying his best to calm me as waves of shaking took over my body. I began to breathe hard. "Where is Jack? My husband. Where is Jack?"

"Jack?" He looked puzzled.

"Oh God! Harry, no. No! You don't know who Jack is do you? What the hell is going on? You know who Jack is, he's my husband, right?"

"Your husband?" Harry stood back, "Rose are you feeling alright?"

"God, no. Cal got to you, too?" I took a step back, "Harry, where's Jack, my husband?"

He shook his head, but answered my question, "He's at the dock getting ready to sail next week. Remember? He said he'd be back before dinner. I promised Torie I'd stop by the market and pick her up a few apples for a snack. She's been craving them. I told her I'd bring them by on my lunch break, but forgot. I made a special trip home before I got into trouble. See?" He held up a brown paper sack, presumably containing the apples. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. Harry, please. Tell me. Jack is okay, right?" I tried to catch my breath as I sat down on the chair in the sitting room. Harry put the bag down and squatted next to me.

"Jack is fine. He's at the docks. I promise you. I heard you yelling for Jack from our house. I didn't know what was wrong, so I came over."

"Just a bad dream. That's all. If Victoria is awake, would you send her over if she feels like it?"

He nodded and said he would. I relaxed into the chair and felt the baby kick again. "So you're awake too." I looked up when I heard footsteps in my kitchen. "Torie?"

She smiled as she came into the room. "Harry said you were upset. Are you okay? Is Jack okay?"

I swallowed as I nodded. "Yes. He's fine I think. Harry said he forgot your snack and he heard me yelling like a mad woman. Please assure him I'm okay."

She looked at me as she pulled a kitchen chair in front of me and sat down. "Are you?"

"Just a really bad dream. I tried to take a nap. I was married to Cal of all things. Cal was here with me, in this house. I kept calling out for Jack, trying to find him. He wasn't here and no one heard of him. You were married to Harold Murray, whoever that was, and you had already had the baby. You had a boy and you named Little Harold."

Victoria snickered, "Harry does want to name the baby Harold Junior if it's a boy, but you know that."

I smiled weakly, "Anyway. You weren't married to your Harry anymore, but rather an imposter Harry only you called him Harold and not Harry. Everyone I asked had no clue who Jack was. No one heard of Jack, mother had an attack and when Cal asked you what to do, you just said that you both knew."

"Then what?"

I shook my head, "I woke up."

"Sounds like your dream was pretty real."

"It scared me. It really did. I was yelling so loud for Jack, Harry heard me. He came running inside and told me Jack was okay. He's at the docks I think."

Victoria nodded, "They're getting ready to leave next week. It'll just be the two of us again. Nothing but you, me, the house and a deck of cards right?"

"I guess so." I looked around the house. "Will you stay with me? At least until Jack gets home? I don't want to be alone."

She reached in and held my hand, "Of course I will."

I felt better knowing she'd be there with me, but I still wanted to know what my dream was all about. I just hoped I never thought of it again.


	4. Finding Answers

**Chapter 4— Finding Answers**

**One month later – Ruth**

Day in and day out, the same routine played over and over again. I did my best to break the monotonous routine I was stuck in, but I couldn't. I wanted so desperately to speak of my daughter, but thought it killed me to keep my feelings to myself, I knew I had to. I couldn't stalk of Rose without having Nathan and Cal began to exchange the nervous glances between each other whenever Rose's name was mentioned, even if it wasn't mentioned by me. Even though I was dying inside, I knew I had to keep on the façade that I was doing perfectly fine for the sake of sanity. I woke up. I got dressed. I tried to pretend I was interested when Nathan and Cal engaged me in conversation about mundane topics, but they could clearly see that I wasn't interested. I ate dinner as I was supposed to and then finally, the end of the day came. It was the only time I got to spend alone without fear of Cal or one of the servants barging in and interrupting my time alone to be with the memories of Rose I held on to. It was a monotonous routine, but it was all I could do for the time being. I tried to hide my disdain from Cal every time he brought up a new debutante or Nathan talked about Cal moving on, but they both saw right through me. I felt it best to continue on as if I hadn't seen that photograph of my daughter, but a mother knows her own child.

After eating breakfast in silence, Nathan came over to visit his son to discuss an upcoming business trip to Philadelphia. After taking him by the arm and leading him to the library upstairs, they left me in the breakfast room alone. I knew Cal had hidden the photographs and the newspaper clippings of the Titanic sinking and I knew where he hid it after one of his attendants had made a mistake while she was cleaning. I was following her around, trying to find the hiding spaces that she had in the house. The girl was in the reading room dusting one of the shelves and the box Cal had them hidden in fell to the ground. I watched through a window as she looked around to see if anyone was looking. After being satisfied no one saw her, she stuffed the contents back in the box and put it back on the shelf behind some books. I remember that day well. After she left the room, I quickly entered the room and found Cal's secret hidden stash. As I looked through it, the memories flooded back to me and I quickly put the box away before Cal found me. I made it my afternoon routine that after Cal and Nathan were gone from the estate to go into the reading room and draw the curtains and sit in silence and hold the photograph of Rose in my hands and dream of the day when I'd have her back and dream of the life we'd have after she married Cal.

It was nearing the time of the day that Cal and Nathan would be leaving to head to the offices of Hockley Steel in Pittsburgh. I knew that the drivers would be here momentarily with the shiny black Renaults to take them in to work. As I walked slowly towards the reading room, hoping not to draw attention to myself, I stopped when I walked by the library and saw Nathan and Cal together going over a stack of paperwork.

"So you think she is really alive, or is Ruth just a fool?"

I stopped dead in my tracks just outside the door, aching to hear Cal's response. Even though I couldn't see around the wall, I could hear him sigh before he answered. "Ruth is a fool, but I don't know, Father. I just don't know. The photograph Ruth had did look a lot like Rose, but I just can't imagine she'd give up all of this for that filth she met on board the ship. I mean look at me. Look at this house and what we can provide for her. What can Dawson provide? Soup kitchens and menial jobs in factories?"

I could hear the leather give under his weight as Nathan sat down in one of the armchairs in the room. "You never did tell me what happened."

I listened intently as I heard the sound of the leather giving once again as Cal sat in one of the other chairs next to his father and explained how Rose met Jack when she slipped off the back of the deck of Titanic looking at the propellers. "And next thing I know, she's running away from her mother and me when the lifeboats were being lowered. Lovejoy said he saw them on the other side of the ship. I gave up my opportunity and his to get on board a lifeboat to find her. I argued with her and had her convinced to get on board a boat with me and instead, she ran off with that filth after spitting in my face. I grabbed Lovejoy's gun and followed them, hoping that if I at least hit Dawson, my life would somehow have meaning again, but I missed and that was the last time I saw either of them. They ran off into the flooded dining area." Cal stopped sighed again before letting out a meaningless laugh, "Fitting that was probably the only time he'll ever set foot in a first class part of any ship."

I heard the soft sounds of glass moving around on the silver serving tray. Nathan was pouring a glass of brandy. "I see." I heard the sound of the glass being set on the mahogany table between the two chairs. "And do you think what Ruth is saying is true? Have you seen the photograph?"

"Yes, I've seen it. It resembles Rose in some ways, but I know she's dead. Rose would never give any of this up. She loved me. She loved everything. Why would she give it up?"

Nathan was silent for a moment before answering, "If she were alive, she'd be here now. You know that as much as I do. That mother of hers would see to it. Could you imagine her working for a living instead of marrying off her daughter to a rich beneficiary?"

I began to see red and wanted so badly to storm into the room. Instead I exhaled a breath quietly and listened more. I knew the more information I had, the better prepared I could be when I brought Rose home. "Father, I just hope you're right. Could you imagine the scandal if this got out that my own fiancée faked her death to get away from the family? How many other women are out there that would die to be in Rose's dainty shoes?"

I could hear Nathan let out a small laugh as the leather began to move around as Nathan stood up, "Speaking of which, I have someone you'd like to meet. She's the daughter of a new business associate of mine."

Seeing that as my cue to leave before I got caught as Nathan and Cal left the study, I left the hallway in a hurry, desperate to make it back downstairs before I heard any more. I couldn't handle hearing Nathan talk to Cal about other women. My daughter hasn't even been gone a year and here Nathan was trying to pawn his son off on some other poor unsuspecting woman. I quickly grabbed my shawl and gloves and let my attendant know I was going out for afternoon tea with Mrs. York from next door.

I had noticed in the paper an advertisement for a man who claimed he could find anyone. I was hoping he'd help me find my daughter. I had memorized the address of his business from staring at the ad for days on end. After a brisk walk in the cool afternoon air, I stopped in front of a plain red bricked building. The lettering that had been painted on the window stated he was an investigator. I opened the door and at the jingle of the bell hanging off the door, I heard a voice call out from the back of the office. No one was in the room when I stepped in. The room was small, but it was tastefully decorated. Portraits of artists I knew Rose would recognize were on the walls and a lone lamp was shoved into one corner of the room at the back of the building.

"I am looking for the owner, a Mister Charles Andrews?"

I heard footsteps approaching as a man came out from the back portion of the building. "You're looking at him. Charles Andrews at your service." He held out his hand as he spoke. "What is a pretty lady as yourself doing in a place like this?" I shook his hand as he motioned for me to sit at a chair next to his desk. After eyeing the dust and a crumpled piece of paper lying on the chair, he understood what I was saying without words and wiped it off with his hands. "Better?"

I nodded. "Thank you." I sat down slowly. "I hear from your newspaper advertisement you can help someone find a person who is lost?"

He nodded, "That's my specialty. Who are you trying to locate? A business partner? Old school friend?"

I shook my head as I answered quietly, "My daughter. I am afraid we were separated about 8 months ago after the Titanic sank." I dabbed the corner of my eyes with my glove. "I miss her terribly. Her fiancé does too. We're afraid that she's had a case of amnesia and is unable to find us."

I could tell by Charles's expression I had his full attention. "Your daughter was on board Titanic?"

I nodded, "We all were. My daughter, her fiancé and myself. Our three attendants didn't make it though. We got separated due to a seating mishap on one of the lifeboats. In the confusion, the lifeboat I was on was full and my daughter didn't make it on. Her fiancée and I did and I'm sick with worry. I'm afraid my daughter was terribly upset about the sinking and got lost. She didn't make it on board with her fiancé and me, but I know she's alive."

"What makes you say she's alive? Have you seen the deceased list from the sinking?"

I nodded, "Her name is on it, but I saw a photograph taken at the congressional inquests not too terribly long ago. She was there. It was a photograph of a friend of hers and her husband as well as my daughter. I'm afraid that her fiancé doesn't believe me. He still feels I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown and maybe I am, but a mother always knows about her daughter. A mother knows about her own child and my Rose is not deceased."

I watched as Charles's expression changed from intense to a look of disdain. "Ma'am, I am afraid there is nothing I can do for you. If your daughter's name was on the list of the deceased from the sinking, them I'm going to have to be the deliverer of bad news. She didn't make it." I watched, horrified, as he arose from his chair behind his desk. "Maybe your daughter's fiancé is right. Perhaps there is something mentally wrong with you. Have you spoken with someone? A doctor perhaps?"

I stood up so fast the chair I was sitting in flew back and landed on its side. "How dare you talk to me this way! I came to you looking for help. I know my daughter is alive. I know she isn't dead. I just wish someone would believe me for once. I am not crazy!" I was yelling so loudly I surprised myself. "My daughter is not dead. If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." I turned to grab my shawl and walk out the door when Charles called out to me.

"You really believe she's alive, don't you?"

I turned to face him with tears pouring out of my eyes. "A mother always knows. If you had children, you'd know that. My daughter is all I have in the world. My husband passed away some years ago. Rose is all I have. I am begging of you, not only as a customer who is desperate for your services, but as a mother. I am a mother who desperately wants to hug her daughter again. Help me. Please."

Charles stood still as he continued to stare at me. "What do you know about her? Where do you suspect she is? I'll need as much information as you can provide in order for me to find her as quickly as I can."

My face relaxed, allowing my tears to stop pouring out of my eyes once I realized that this man was going to help me bring my daughter home. "In the photograph, she was seen with a friend of hers she met on board Titanic. The girl's name is Victoria Metcalfe. She's the daughter of James Metcalfe who is in the steel business just as Caledon Hockley is. The Metcalfe girl married one of the ship's officers. His name is Lowe. Officer Harold Lowe and as far as I know, he still works for White Star Lines, though they may be back in England. I'm not sure as I haven't been to New York since the sinking. Since the Metcalfe girl has dropped out of the debutante circle, I haven't seen much about her in the socialite sections of the newspapers. I know there is a White Star Lines office in New York, but I'm not sure if that's where they are or not. The photograph was taken at the congressional inquests. Perhaps you can start there?"

Charles was writing a mile a minute on a stenographer's pad on his desk. "What does your daughter look like?"

I closed my eyes to get a better picture of my daughter's appearance. "Rose has bright red hair, always naturally curly. She has deep, green eyes that could enchant anyone. Her personality is a bright one, always smiling, always laughing."

"How tall is she? How much does she weigh?"

I stood up. "She is about as tall as I am and weighs about the same. We bear a striking resemblance. Our hair color is almost the same and even though our eyes are not the same color, we do look a like."

Charles looked me up and down, "I think I get it." He wrote some more notes and asked me another question. "Any idea where they might be, if they're not in New York?"

I thought about the answer before responding. "If Rose is alive, your best chance of finding her is to find the Metcalfe girl. James Metcalfe is her father. I know Metcalfe Steel has had some business dealings in the past with Hockley Steel. Metcalfe Steel is based out of England, but I know that Mr. Metcalfe is in America quite a lot for business. The Metcalfe girl also has a younger sister from what I understand, but I'm not quite sure what her name is or her age."

He nodded and promised to be in contact with me in a few weeks.

As he held the door open for me, I felt lighter in my steps as I made my way back to the Hockley estate. This was the first time since the sinking I felt the slightest glimmer of hope in my soul. "Rose, you'll be home before you know it. Our family will be complete once you're home and your last name becomes Hockley."


	5. A New Arrival

**Chapter 5— A New Arrival**

**One month later—Victoria **

**It is now January of 1913. **

**Still wanted: Reviewers for the story. To apply for the job, click "submit review" at the bottom and type. **

Christmas had come and gone. Harry and I didn't have much to celebrate with, but we had a lot to celebrate about. I was getting ready to prepare for the birth of our child next month and Rose was ready to give birth any moment now. Harry was out sailing but had arranged for Jack to stay behind in case Rose needed him. Jack didn't want to miss the birth of their child and was going to stay at home until after the baby was born. Harry promised me that as my time got closer, he'd have the same accommodations given to him as Jack had so he wouldn't miss the birth of our baby when it was my time.

I was in the baby's room, finishing up on some last minute touches. Harry had finished the crib and another piece of furniture in time for one of our Christmas presents to the baby and it looked wonderful. The sheets were brand new, having traveled all the way from England in Harry's bag. Harry had picked them up one of the last few times he was in England with Jack on a sailing trip. That was the same trip that Harry's mother and father had met him in England to give him their Christmas presents for me and for our baby. Since I was so far along in my pregnancy, Harry felt it best for me to stay at home and I reluctantly did. When Harry came back, he brought back the sheets as well as some clothes that were from Wales courtesy of my mother and father in law.

I had just gotten everything arranged to my liking when I felt a kick in my midsection. "I see you're excited about coming out as I am. You have a lot of people waiting to meet you including your grandfather also known as my father and your Aunt Shannon, who is my sister. Plus your Aunt Rose and Uncle Jack are also looking forward to meeting you." I stopped to look at the room. A huge bookcase lined one wall. The album Shannon had made of Harry's and my wedding was on one of the lower shelves. Shannon had also made another album for the baby. The inside was empty as the baby wasn't here yet, but it would soon be filled with photographs of our family as a whole when the baby came. My father had arranged for an artist to come to our home after the baby was born and make an oil portrait of our family. I remember when I was younger at the hassle it would cause for me to have to sit still for so long, but I also remember that after my mother died, that was all I had left of her and I was forever appreciative of the oil paintings that we had done when I was younger. The last one we had done was right before Shannon was born. That was the last painting I had of my mother.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I started to look around the baby's room. The crib was stained a dark oak wood color. I ran my hands over it and peered into the empty crib. "You'll be in here soon enough, I'm sure keeping your father and me awake all hours of the night." The changing table was already stocked with stacks of cloth diapers, baby outfits and a few bottles of sweet smelling baby powder. An oak rocking chair was stained the same hue as the crib and changing table. It was a perfect room, decorated in pale yellow for our newest arrival.

I heard the door open downstairs and figured it was Rose coming over for her afternoon visit. "Rose, is that you?"

I stood up and walked out into the hallway. I heard her call from downstairs. "Yes, it's me. Hold on, I want to come see the baby's room now that Harry is done with the furniture." I heard her soft footsteps coming up the wooden stairs. My very pregnant friend appeared in the doorway, worn out, but she was here. "Oh, Torie. It's perfect. It's just, it is beautiful. Harry did a wonderful job."

I surveyed the room one more time before I answered. "Harry is quite proud of it, as am I. We've both been working very hard and all of this even before our little one gets here." Rose made her way to the baby's crib. "Harry said he found those sheets when he and Jack were in England on a trip when they met Harry's parents."

"Jack told me about that." Rose nodded her head, "He said that after they met Mr. and Mrs. Lowe, that Jack found a similar set for the crib at our house, except he brought blue sheets home instead of yellow. Jack is convinced the baby is going to be a boy. I just hope a girl doesn't come out instead. Otherwise we're going to have a problem with a little girl sleeping on blue sheets."

I laughed to myself, "Harry and I don't have any feelings either way." I rubbed my stomach, "We just want it to hurry up and get here. We've been waiting long enough."

Rose spied my growing stomach. "You don't have that much longer to go. Jack and I are quite nervous really. I just can't believe that it's almost time for our baby to be born. I've always had help growing up and for the first time, I have to do everything. Jack's been patient trying to teach me to cook, but most of it I forget as soon as we're done."

I walked over to my friend and hugged her, "You know Harry and I are here if you need us."

Rose smiled as she looked at me, "Thank you."

We both made our way downstairs into the sitting area of our house. "When is Harry supposed to be back?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I got a telegram from him earlier today that said he'd be home in a day or so. They were on their way home, but you know how that goes. He's supposed to make one or two more trips out then he's taking a break from sailing so he doesn't miss the arrival of our little one."

"I know Jack misses it. He's already been around the world once, and I can tell that he's going stir crazy just sitting at home, anticipating the baby's arrival. It's so cold outside that he can't do much in the yard, so he's resigned himself to fixing anything and everything that is broken in the house. Sometimes I think that he breaks things on purpose just so he'll have something to fix to keep his mind occupied."

"That sounds like something Jack would do actually. Don't give Harry any ideas. I don't need him breaking everything while he waits." I stood up to walk to the kitchen. "But you know if Jack was away when the baby came, he'd never forgive himself for missing the birth of his first born."

Rose stood slowly and followed me. "I know. That's why he's offered to do this for me." Rose got a strange look on her face when she finished speaking. "That's different." She rubbed the spot on her back. "A different pain. It felt different."

I turned around to face her, "What was different about it? I've been having pains all over my body for the past eight months. Can you describe it?"

She touched her lower back. "A sharp pain right about here." Rose put her hand on her back to show me where it hurt. "I don't know what it was."

"Do you feel okay?" I set the empty water glass I was holding on the kitchen counter and walked to her. "Are you dizzy or anything?"

She shook her head, "No, I feel fine. Must be a pregnancy ache. I've been getting them on and off all day."

"Rose!" I looked her up and down. "My mother had those pains too."

She looked horrified, "What did they mean?"

I thought for a moment on how to tell her, "It means you're about ready to become a mother. My father told me that my mother never had aches from the front with Shannon, but she did have spasms in her back right before…" I trailed off thinking of how she passed away after a losing battle with a horrific amount of blood loss after the birth of Shannon. "Right before Shannon was born."

Rose had another pain in her back, "This one is worse. I think I need to go get Jack." She stood up and with my help, I helped her back to her house. Jack met us at the side door.

"What's going on?" He saw the pained look on Rose's face. "What happened?"

I smiled, "Nothing happened, except Rose is in labor."

Jack's face went pale, "She's what?"

I looked at him again, "You need to go get the midwife. Rose is ready."

Jack stood next to us for a moment, frozen with fear. "The midwife?"

"The midwife. Mrs. Miller's sister. She's here just for us. Now go!" I made a motion towards the road where Mrs. Miller lived. Jack left hurriedly out of the front door and I made Rose sit on the chair by the door.

"Oh God, Victoria. I'm not ready." Rose laid her head back on the chair. "We're not ready. I'm not ready. Oh God, this can't be happening. Not yet. I need more time. Jack and I just aren't ready yet for all of this."

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. I felt my own baby kick. "You're never ready to become a mother. I'm still terrified, but my turn is next. I get to learn from you."

"Oh, thanks. I get to be the one who messes up and you get to learn from me. That makes me feel better." Rose winced as another pain came from her back. "This hurts, pretty bad." She tried to stand up. "I can't do this. I'm not strong enough to do this. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You can do this and you will be able to do this. I know you, Rose. You're a strong woman and you will be just fine, but you need to sit here and wait on Mrs. Miller and her sister to get here. They'll know what to do. For now, we just need to keep you still."

Rose nodded her head and closed her eyes as she gripped my hand. I felt her grip tighten as another pain ripped through her body. "Oh, Torie. Oh, God make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." Rose had her eyes shut, but I could still see a tear escaping from the corner of her left eye. "Oh." She tightened her eyes as another labor pain took over her body. "This hurts, Victoria. This hurts." She let a slow breath out, "and I feel funny."

I was about to ask how she felt funny when Mrs. Miller and her sister appeared. "Girls, this is my sister, Cora Fisher. She's an expert on the art of delivering healthy, screaming babies and that's just what she's about to do here."

Cora stopped in the kitchen and got a few things before she came over to Rose. "Yes. You're ready. Let's get you somewhere private."

Cora held out her arm and Rose slowly took hold of it as another pain wave ripped through her. Rose fell back into the chair, unable to move. "I can't. I can't move. It hurts too bad for me to walk."

"Look at me." Cora stared right at Rose. "You have to get up and we have to get you upstairs."

Rose nodded and with one swift movement, she got out of the chair and Mrs. Miller and Cora helped Rose upstairs.

"I want Jack and Victoria with me."

I started to move towards Rose when Mrs. Miller stopped me, "The girl doesn't know what she's saying because of the labor pains. The birth of a child is a private moment between a woman and her child. You two need to stay down here. Jack, bring me some towels and some water in that big pot I use to boil noodles in. Heat it up, but not too hot. About bath temperature will be fine."

I started to say something when I heard Rose cry out in pain, "I said I wanted them with ME." She began to yell, "I want them with me NOW."

Jack looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. Cora exchanged a look with Mrs. Miller. Cora nodded and Mrs. Miller told us to follow her upstairs.

A couple of hours passed by slowly with Rose crying in pain with each passing hour. Jack was holding her hand and trying to keep her calm. I was on the other side of Rose, holding her other hand and wiping the sweat off her forehead with a washcloth Cora had given me.

"Rose, dear. You're ready. Next time one of those pains happens, I need you to push this baby out. Do you understand? Push with the pain, not before." I watched Cora's intent eyes settling on Rose, trying to offer Rose help.

Rose nodded. She went to lie back on the pillow to relax, but a wave of pain came over her. Her grip tightened on my hand as well as Jack's. "Oh God!" She cried out as she pushed. Her face was sweating again, but she pushed.

"Good girl. One more time when the next pain hits, push again. I can see the head starting to come out." Rose winced one more time, but at the next pain, she did as she was told. "Good girl, keep on, keep on pushing." I saw Cora doing something, but kept my eyes focused on Rose. "Almost there, Rose. Keep going!"

Rose was exhausted by this time. "No, I can't. Please, just stop."

Cora looked at me, then at Jack. "Rose, we can't do that. You have to do this. Your baby needs your help. You have to do this."

Jack leaned forward to kiss Rose on the forehead. "You're doing great, Rose. Please, just one more. I know you can do this. You're a strong woman. In just a few more minutes, we get to meet our child. Please don't stop now. I need you as much as our baby needs you and you can't quit."

Rose opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jack, "I love you."

Jack kissed her forehead one more time as I felt Rose's grip tighten on my hand. "One more time."

Rose nodded and pushed once more with the next pain. As Cora called out to stop pushing, Rose fell back on the bed when she was done, too tired to even sit up. "That's it. Rose, that's it. You're done and it's a boy!" Cora called out as she took one of the cloths from Mrs. Miller and began cleaning Rose and Jack's newborn son. "You have a son."

Jack looked bewildered, "A boy? Are you serious? I was right? It's a boy?" Rose started crying as she looked over at Jack. "Rose, we have a son! We have a boy!"

I wiped her forehead once more as Mrs. Miller and Cora continued cleaning the baby. Suddenly his cries filled the room. Mrs. Miller looked up from the crying baby long enough to offer her congratulation. "Congratulations mom and dad. He's just perfect. You did great. He's beautiful."

Cora handed Rose the baby. "Meet your son." Rose held her arms out as Jack put a pillow behind Rose's back so she could sit up.

The baby was perfect. He had a wonderful color and I felt a twinge of jealousy, as I so wanted to hold my own baby. His cries had stopped and his eyes were fixated on Rose and Jack. "He knows who we are already." Rose looked down at her son. "It's amazing. I never knew you could love something so much that you just met. I'm finally happy." Rose looked up at Jack, "I have the best husband in the world and a beautiful son." She handed Jack the baby and held on to one of my hands, "And the best friend I have ever had here with me who helped me every way. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rose and congratulations to both of you. He's beautiful."

Jack handed the baby back to Rose, "You're next, Torie. You're next."

I looked at my friends and at their new child. "I know and now I'm excited for something to happen. What are you going to name him?"

"Jack and I have already discussed that and we already had a name picked out." Rose looked at her baby for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke. "James Andrew Dawson."

I was taken off guard with her revelation, "You were serious about naming your child after my father, weren't you?"

Rose looked at Jack who smiled then looked at me, "He's the one who helped Rose and me get to where we are today. It's only fair that after all your family has done that we honor him in this way."

I was elated for both my friends and their new child. "James, it's a pleasure to meet you." I peered at the baby, now fast asleep from his journey into the world. "I look forward to seeing you again."


	6. One Step Closer

**Chapter 6 – One Step Closer**

**A few weeks later. Victoria**

**Still wanted: Reviewers for the story. To apply for the job, click "submit review" at the bottom and type.**

I was holding one of the sweetest babies I had ever met in my arms. James was perfect. I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him while I waited on my own child to be born. Rose and Jack had left the house long enough to head into town to buy some groceries and some supplies for the baby. Rather than bring him out in the cold weather, I happily agreed to keep an eye on him during their outage. It was my pleasure to keep him whenever they needed me to. It was good practice for my own forthcoming delivery.

I was watching as his eyes would go from different objects in the room as he tried to take it all in. "I wonder what you must be thinking. It must be something overwhelming to be your age and not know what anything is. I would imagine it'd be like being lost in a country and not knowing the language and having to find your own way while you're there. Eventually it'll all make sense, but until then, you're just stuck, wide eyed and wondering what is going on." I stopped talking to look down at James. His big blue eyes were focused on me. He gurgled and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, "I can't wait until my own child gets here pretty soon. I'm ready to be a mother. I see what a change it has brought to Rose and Jack's lives and I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. You're perfect in every way and I just know that you are going to be loved by two of the best parents in the world. You've also got two of the best Aunts ever and my father who is your grandfather will spoil you in every way possible when he gets to see you again." James's eyes were still fixated on me. "Your mom and dad love you very much as do your Uncle Harry and I, plus your Aunt Shannon hasn't met you yet and I know she's excited about seeing her nephew for the first time. She'll be here soon when she gets a break during her schooling." I shifted James to where his head was on my shoulder. I tried to squat down to get a cloth out of the bag Jack brought over, but my stomach being as big as it was, just wouldn't let me. "I should have gotten Rose to leave the bag on the table rather than on the floor. I'm just not able to bend down to get what I need much anymore." James's response was to gurgle some more as a small puddle of drool was let out on the shoulder of my dress. "It's funny. In a past life before I met Harry, I wouldn't have dreamed I'd ever ended up like this. Sometimes I wonder if my father is disappointed in how I turned out. I was supposed to be a debutante and marry someone that my father would approve of. I know he likes Harry since Harry makes me happy, but I wonder if things would have been different if Titanic wouldn't have sank." I stopped when I finally got the cloth out of the bag Rose had brought over. I put it across my shoulder and shifted James. He didn't have a response to my question. "Of course, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about and to be honest, I'm not sure I do either. It's funny how life turns out one way when you're completely prepared for a whole other life. It's funny that in the life I had already resigned myself to living, I'd be mad at things like this. However, now, well, it's completely the opposite. It's nice how time the right husband can change people."

I knew enough about babies that the gentle rocking motion would help them to calm down before a nap. I started to gently sway with James in my arms. I was remembering a song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger and was swaying to the imaginary music in my head. James had his eyes were wide open and I could tell that taking a nap wasn't even on his mind. "Want me to tell you a story?" I shifted James down to where I was cradling him again so he could stare at me as I was talking. I was a bit chilled as I was up and moving around and knew that James would also be a bit chilled. After maneuvering around once more, I managed to find a soft fleece blanket in the bag that Rose had left. I put James down on the chair long enough to spread the blanket out next to him. He watched as I picked him up and gently wrapped the blanket around him in order to keep him warm while I was waiting on him to fall asleep.

"Sweet boy, do you have anything you'd like to hear?" Of course, he had no response other than to blink at me as I closed my eyes and tried to think of a story that I knew by heart. "I could tell you about my mother if you'd like. She'd be your grandmother if she were still alive. My mother's name was Angela. If you were born a girl, your mom and dad wanted to name you Angela after my mother but since you're not a girl, you were named after my father. Wear your name well for it is a strong one. My mother was a wonderful lady. I was only able to spend ten years with her before she passed away when my sister was born. I know she's not here physically with me any more, but I'd like to think that she's here with me in spirit. I was always told that any time the wind blows that's someone's spirit near you as that's the only way they can communicate. It may not even be someone you'd even think about being here still, but I'd like to think that when I feel the wind blow by me when I'm outside that it's my mother stopping by to say hello." I stopped and watched James. "I wonder what she'd say to me right now if she were here. Do you think she'd like Harry?" I smiled, "I'm sure that since my father loves Harry that my mother would too." I let my story drift from my parents and on to how Jack and Rose met on board Titanic.

"How much are you telling him?"

"Harry." I was so engrossed in my storytelling to James that I wasn't even aware that Harry had come home. "I didn't even hear you come in. You scared me."

"I didn't want to interrupt your story telling just yet. I was listening to the story. I know how painful it must be to speak of your mother. I don't know that much about her and wanted to listen." Harry kneeled down in front of me, "I missed you." He leaned in to kiss me as he spoke. "This was a short trip, but even the shortest of trips always make me miss you as much as the long trips."

"We missed you too." I hated when he left me, but it was part of his job and I had grown to accept that. "And I'm trying to get him to go to sleep. Rose said he needed his nap, but so far, this little one has been unresponsive to my stories." Harry motioned for me to hand him the baby. I gladly did as I stood up to stretch my back. "What are you going to try?"

He cradled James in his arms and started so softly sing. I listened to the words for a moment before Harry looked up. "It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. I still can hear her singing it to me every day. It's how I sleep when I'm away from you. I picture my mother singing it to me and then I think about you and the baby and how every day I am away from the two of you is one day closer to me coming home." I listened some more as I closed my eyes. I could just see Harry as an infant with his mother holding him as he was holding James. The singing stopped as I opened my eyes. "There. See? Works every time?"

I checked on Harry and James. With Harry supporting his neck with the crook of his elbow, James was fast asleep with his eyes tightly closed. James's little fists were laid across his chest as Harry rearranged the blanket to make it more comfortable on the baby. "He's so sweet when he sleeps."

"Look at you. I've been trying for an hour to get him to sleep. You come in here, sing a Welsh song and out he goes. You have to teach me the song."

Harry handed the baby back to me so I could put him upstairs in our baby's crib to sleep. "I will. I'm sure we'll both be singing it many times in the next little bit. You'll have plenty of time to learn it."

**Ruth**

"Ma'am?"

I didn't respond. I was too busy thinking of Rose and our reunion once Charles found her. I heard another request for my attention.

"Yes?" My thoughts lately had been of nothing but Rose.

She gingerly entered the room. "Mr. Nathan Hockley and his son have advised me that dinner will be served. He has a special guest tonight and he wants you to meet. Will you be ready on time?"

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Tell him I will be down in a few moments. I just need to freshen up a bit."

The attendant curtsied and excused herself, softly shutting the door behind her. I checked my reflection in the mirror, put on my earrings and headed downstairs. As I opened the door, I could hear Nathan and Cal talking.

"Miss Rose, it is so nice of you to join us. How on earth have you been?"

I could hear a faint female voice answer back. My attention snapped from my earrings to hearing my daughter's name. They had found her and Rose had come home. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and stopped dead in my tracks at a redheaded woman standing in front of me. "Rose! At last you have come home!"

The redheaded woman turned around to face me. She had a bewildered look on her face as she tried to figure out what I meant. "Excuse me?"

I froze. "This isn't Rose. Where is Rose? I heard you talking to her!" I moved by the redheaded woman and into the parlor. "Where is Rose?" Frantically I searched, looking for my daughter.

Nathan looked at Cal and they passed another one of their silent yet disapproving glances in my direction. "Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater, I'm afraid you are mistaken. This isn't Rose your daughter, Ruth. This is Miss Andrea Rose, one of my business acquaintances' daughters. She is joining us for dinner. Cal wanted to meet her and he wanted you to meet her as well."

My head started to spin as the room became black. "No, that is supposed to be my Rose at the table, not her. Where is my Rose?"

Cal and Nathan exchanged glances again. Cal came to my side and helped me sit down on the bench by the front door. "Ruth, Rose is dead. Your daughter died. Remember? She died about ten months ago on the Titanic? Remember that? Do I need to call Dr. Stanford again?"

"Do not patronize me, Mr. Hockley. I remember the sinking." I snapped back. I stood up, remembering we had company and regained my composure. I did not want Nathan or Cal to know about Charles and my mission to prove Rose was alive and ill. "I do apologize miss." I walked over to Andrea and held out my hand. "My name is Ruth DeWitt-Bukater." Andrea exchanged glances with Cal who assured her it was okay. "I do apologize for that. My daughter, also named Rose, was killed on board Titanic. It is just so hard some days. Hearing your name just brought back so many memories I was not inclined to deal with at this time."

Andrea, who was trying to be nice, just nodded. "I understand. My grandfather died a few months ago. It is still so hard on my grandmother. It is okay." Cal walked up to Andrea and extended his arm. Andrea, thankful she didn't have to speak to me anymore, gladly took it and together they walked towards the dining area. Nathan escorted me, but I could tell it was because I was the only other woman in the room. He would have much rather escorted one of the attendants over me. I sighed and tried to regain my composure.

I sat through a boring dinner with Andrea trying her best to impress Cal. With every word out of her young mouth, my anger and jealousy became even worse. I thought to myself that should be Rose sitting there, not some other girl. Rose should be here now, not wherever she was. I knew Rose wasn't alive, but I couldn't say anything out loud.

"And what do you think, Ruth?"

I snapped back into dinner and turned my attention to the plate in front of me. "Begging your pardon, but I was just enjoying this delicious lamb so much, I was not even paying attention. Where on earth did you find this? Why, it's the best lamb I've ever had."

Cal nodded, obviously buying my lie but not wanting to confront me over it since his company at the table. "I believe our chef found it in Pittsburgh and had it delivered her especially for this occasion. I'll be sure to tell him that you enjoyed it so. My father was just asking if you thought the new college in town was as spectacular as everyone had made it out to be. Miss Rose's father was part of the company that constructed it."

I grimaced as I heard my daughter's name being used again. "Yes." I stopped to take a drink of wine, hoping to wash down the lump in my throat at hearing my daughter's name said once again. Every time Cal or Nathan said Rose's name, it brought along the sadness of knowing she should be here, but she wasn't. I had to take another, longer drink of wine before I was composed enough to speak. "It is truly a marvel. Your father's company should be proud of the building they have left behind. I expected nothing less given the name of the company."

Andrea blushed and nodded in agreement. Nathan, Cal and Andrea went back to their chitchat and I could see Cal was genuinely interested in Andrea in the same way he was once interested in my only daughter. I could only hope that when I brought my Rose home, Cal would be sorry that he even entertained the thought of another woman.

I stayed at the table for a few more moments. I caught a glimpse of the clock over Nathan's head. "If everyone will excuse me, I'd like to go for a short walk before bedtime. This meal was wonderful, but I'm afraid if I don't get some fresh air before bed, I might never fall asleep." Cal and Nathan stood up as I did. "Miss Andrea, it was a pleasure meeting you and again, I do apologize for my rather interesting debut. Please forgive me."

Andrea nodded and I left the dining area as fast as I could. I had received a letter from Charles asking me to meet him on this day in the park.

I walked briskly to the designated area. I was the first to arrive and sat down on the bench. The air was a little chilly, but the thought of any good news this man may have about my daughter kept me warm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am."

I turned around to face Charles who was walking towards me. He had a brown envelope in his hands. "I trust you have information on the whereabouts of my daughter?"

He nodded. "I might have something. Do you recognize this?" He showed me a photograph of a necklace. "This may be our first clue."

"It's exquisite." I studied the photograph again. "I've seen this somewhere before, but, wait, my daughter had this necklace. Cal gave it to her on board Titanic. Where did you get it?"

"Can't reveal my source on where I got it, but I do have news about who had it. As you suspected, a young lady gave this necklace to the First Bank of Pittsburgh as a down payment on two homes about ten or so months ago. The First Bank traded this necklace into a jewelry store here in town a few months ago. I just so happened to be window-shopping with the wife and she eyed it. Of course, this necklace is way out of my price range and I even told the wife that but still, you know how women are. I had to hear about it the whole way…"

I could tell this was going to be a long story with no valid point that held any meaning towards where my daughter was, so I interrupted him. "Will you please tell me what you know about the necklace?"

"Sorry ma'am. I tend to get off track easily." He cleared his throat and pointed at the necklace. "It got me thinkin'. How would someone come upon this necklace if they weren't rich? I asked the jewelry shop owner to let me see it. He didn't want to, but he did. We got to talking about it and he said he bought the necklace from a banker from the First Bank. Upon further talking, he handed me this." He handed me a yellowed piece of paper. "See the signature?"

I studied the scribble as I tried to make out the name. "Looks like Dawson." I realized what was going on. "Oh God!" I stood up as fast as I could as I read the name again. "Jack and Rose Dawson. He married my girl. That bastard married my girl. What was she thinking? Why on earth would she marry him? He had to have done something to Rose to make her marry him. Where is she now?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "That's all I know for now. Looks like your motherly instincts were right. I can go to Pittsburgh and try to track it down, but it's going to cost ya."

I sat back down on the bench. "Tell me how much. It's yours."

Charles gave me a figure of two hundred dollars and I promised to have the money to him by the end of the day tomorrow. "Meet me here tomorrow." I started to think about what time I could get into Cal's safe and not be caught by either Cal or Nathan. "Tomorrow at the same time and you'll have your money." I knew Cal kept emergency money hidden in a safe in the study. Getting it would not be a problem. He'd barely miss the amount that Charles was asking for. "I'll double the price if you can get me an address while you're there so I can see my daughter. Triple the price if I get to see her by next month's end." Today was January 23rd, so I know that there was no way I could see her by the end of this month.

Charles stood up and with his eyes wide with the thought of making up to six hundred dollars to bring my daughter home to me, he promised he'd be here. "Anything you wish, ma'am. I'll see you here tomorrow."

He turned to leave as did I, but this time I happier knowing I was one step closer to seeing my daughter and bringing her home where she belonged.


	7. Wait No Longer

**Chapter 7 **

**Wait No Longer**

**Sorry this took me so long to get up. I was dealing with a bit of writer's block. **

**Enjoy and please be sure to leave a review. Anonymous reviews are allowed.**

**It is now the first part of February. Victoria is almost due to give birth. That will be the next chapter.**

**Charles Andrews (The investigator Ruth hired)**

Ruth had been on me now for a while to actually make contact with her daughter, or at least the woman she had thought was her daughter. I knew that I couldn't just approach this woman in any way and not draw suspicion to myself. I had to find a way to approach her and appear to blend in. The first few times I saw her out, she had someone else with her and I didn't want to approach. I again watched them from a distance as they were out and about running errands at a small grocery store one day last week. I watched from a far as the red haired woman with the newborn laughed with her still very pregnant friend. Ruth had given me the newspaper clipping of the inquests and I matched the pregnant girl with the caption in the photo stating her to be Victoria A. Metcalfe-Lowe. Pretending to be interested in some deli meat, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the two girls passed me by on their way out the door.

"Not even a second glance." I muttered under my breath as I tossed the deli meat back into the open faced cooler.

I stayed where I was until they left and then walked out, being careful not to be spotted. My job was to remain in the background. As they left, I began to notice things. The red haired girl obviously trusted the pregnant one. The pregnant girl held the red haired girl's baby as they walked along. I got my camera out of my bag and snapped few photos as I ducked behind a tree as the red haired girl picked up a toy that the baby had dropped. Quickly snapping a photo of the girl's face as she bent over to pick up the toy, I took my place back behind the tree as not to be spotted. I knew if that photo turned out, I had the photo money shot that Ruth wanted.

I followed them a little bit more and took up residence behind a row of hedges down the street a bit. I still had a good view of the girls, but they didn't see me. The red haired girl took the baby back and walked up a brick pathway to what I thought was her house. The other girl walked a little bit farther and turned to go inside a similar house. I stayed hidden and waited until the right moment to speak with her.

**Rose**

"You're getting big!" My son was growing by the day. Jack swore that in between trips, he didn't recognize his own son. The last trip Jack took with Harry, he came home and was joking that he didn't recognize James. I could tell by James's rate of growth that he was going to be built just like his father. With the chill in the air, I was glad I had dressed James warmly for our trip out to the store. He was bundled up in a pair of dark pants with a cute goose down coat that Victoria gave me as a baby present after James was born. He looked adorable in it, and best of all, it kept him warm. Although the sun was out and even for a winter day, the breeze wasn't that bad, James still needed to be covered according to Mrs. Miller. She was a wealth of information when it came to raising babies. I was pretty lost when it came to most of it, but she was right there adding her own bit of helpful information and I was eternally thankful she was there to help Jack and me along.

James and I were walking outside to check our mailbox. Very few items ever came in the mail, but when we did get something, usually a letter from Jack when he was out sailing, it brought a smile to my face. As I pulled the lid open, I saw an envelope inside. Not bothering to check who it was from, I stuffed it into the pocket of my jacket and started to hurry back inside as the wind picked up. The chill in the air was enough to hurry my trip back inside. I had thrown some logs into the fireplace before Torie and I had left for the store. I knew by the time we got back, the house would be perfectly warm and I was looking forward to sitting by the fire and playing with my son.

"Ma'am?"

I turned around to see a strange man calling out to me from the other side of the white picket fence that surrounded the front of my property. The fence stopped just short of the road with a pathway that led from the gate all the way to the porch of our home. I took a step back towards the house as I called out to him.

He started to come through the gate and I took another step back. Sensing my uneasiness, he stayed where he was but kept his hand on the latch as the gate came open. The man stayed where he was."I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the Farmer's Market?" He motioned over his shoulder. "I've been walking for about an hour and I am afraid I am lost. And with this weather, I don't want to stay out too long in it."

I surveyed the man who was still holding on to the gate latch. "The Farmer's Market is closed right now. All you'll find there until spring is a few people selling crafts. This time of year, it's women who quilt mostly. Is that what you are looking for?" After I finished, I got the feeling that the man was eyeing me as much as I was eyeing him. I didn't trust him any farther than I could throw him. My instincts were screaming at me to run inside and lock the door and wait until he was gone to go see if Harry was home.

He nodded slowly, "Yes. I am. I heard that it was a crafts fair during the off months. Can you point me in the direction?" The man took off his gloves as he blew warm air onto his fingertips. He was trying to give me a hint that he was cold, and that I got, but I wasn't about to let him in my house without Jack or Harry here. I just didn't trust him.

I shifted James to my other hip and pointed with my left hand back in the direction he came from. "About half a mile that way, make a right onto Newberry Road. It's about a quarter of a mile down Newberry on the left. The Farmer's Market signs are probably down, but you'll recognize the place. Can't miss it."

He slowly nodded as he took what I said in. "Newberry Road. Understood…thank you, Miss. Uh?"

I cleared my throat and looked him over one more time. Something just didn't feel right. "It's Mrs. Mrs. Dawson."

The man nodded and started to smile, but caught himself and walked off with a spring in his step as if he had accomplished a great feat of strength. I watched with a sense of nervousness as he left and finally disappeared from my view. I stepped inside my house and locked the door behind me and after casting one last glance out the windows, I pulled the curtains closed and went to sit by the fire with James.

**Ruth – Two weeks later**

"Ma'am, there is a gentleman at the door. Should I show him into the parlor?"

I looked up from my novel to see Marie looking at me. "Yes. Please. Any idea who he is?"

"No, ma'am. He just stated he knew you and that you were waiting on him."

I nodded as Marie moved back in the direction towards the front of the Hockley residence. Cal was out at work and I hadn't a clue where Nathan went. I set my book on an end table and after wrapping my shawl around my shoulders, I made my way to the parlor where my unannounced guest was. To my surprise as I made it closer, my private investigator was waiting on me.

He took his hat off as he made eye contact with me. "Ma'am."

I nodded. "Do you have something for me."

"Aye. Indeed I do."

I had been working with him for a few months now and hadn't a clue that he had a thick accent from time to time. I was so focused on getting my daughter back that I realized that I knew very little about him and he knew some of the most intimate details of my life. "Please. Come with me into a more private area of the home. If the men of the house come home for lunch and they see you here, I'll have a hard time explaining who you are to them. They do not know of my endeavor with you nor would they approve of it." I led the way to a back office Cal rarely used. After a quick glance into the hallway, I shut the door, anxious to hear what the man I had hired had found out. "So, what do you have?"

Charles took a brown envelope out of his briefcase. "I have these." He handed me the envelope as I sat down behind the desk.

The photos were all I needed. "Where did you take these?" I flipped through them. The Metcalfe girl was obviously with child and my daughter had a child in her arms. The child couldn't have been more than a few months old. "Titanic."

"Begging your pardon?" Charles looked at me confused with that statement.

"Nothing. Just a thought I had about the infant."

He cleared his throat. "I can't be too sure which one the infant belongs to. Both were holding him. I couldn't get that close. The red haired girl took him inside the house, but later on, the pregnant one came over and got him for a little bit. After that, I felt it best to leave so I didn't get caught."

"Wise move on your behalf. You weren't spotted were you?" He shook his head as I continued looking. "How long did you follow the girls?"

He stopped to think. "Day or so. I was in town for a few days before I found them. They don't get out much with the baby and all."

I didn't want to know the answer to this question, but I had to ask. "Was there a man with my daughter or the Metcalfe girl?"

Charles shook his head, "I didn't see one, but obviously there has to be one since there is a baby already here and the other one is pregnant. The whole time I was there, I didn't see anyone, at least not with your daughter. I didn't pay that much attention to the other one. You're paying me to follow your daughter, not the pregnant one."

I studied the photos more. Rose had gained a little weight. I presumed the baby was hers and the child was the bastard child of that Dawson kid. Evidently she had gotten pregnant on Titanic or shortly thereafter. I looked at the photos a bit longer before I realized Charles was still here.

"Forgive me. Let me get your payment."

At the thought of money, his eyes lit up. "One more thing."

I turned to face him with my hand still on the safe knob. "What is it?"

He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a slip of yellow legal paper. "Your daughter's home address."

I held the paper easily as if it might come apart and disintegrate in my hands. Realizing he still wanted his money, I turned the knob of the safe until I heard it click and the door swung open. After counting out the $200 I promised him, with an extra $20 for a tip, I handed it to him. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He bid me farewell and stated if I needed him again to please send word.

The private investigator I had hired had come through with his promises. After a trip to New York, he did manage to locate my daughter. She was alive. I opened the piece of paper with Rose's new address on it. 1515 Slate Road, New York City. After folding it, I put it in the envelope and began to gather the photos.

Now I could prove to Cal and his father that Rose was alive. She could move back here, Cal could adopt the little baby and no one would be the wiser about Rose's mistake with that Dawson kid. With a new found sense of hope, I headed back to the study to finish my book and wait on Cal to get home later on tonight.


	8. Questions but No Answers

**Chapter 8 – Questions but No Answers**

**No Troy football fans were harmed in the making of this chapter. **

**Victoria**

"Shannon?" I heard my sister downstairs looking for something in the cabinets. "Can you come here a minute?" Over the muffled sounds of the fireplace in our bedroom, I could hear her call back to me. A few moments later, she appeared in my doorway, holding onto a lid to a pot. "And the lid is for?"

"Oh." She looked down at her hands. "I was trying to help Mrs. Miller with dinner. I can't find the lid to the pot she is using."

"I see. Did she say when everything is going to be ready? I'm really tired and could use a nap." The farther along with my pregnancy, the more tired I got. I had told Harry earlier that it took all the energy I had to climb the stairs to our bedroom. I was hoping that I'd have enough time before Mrs. Miller called up to me that dinner was ready so I could take a nap. I was extremely tired today for some reason.

Shannon shook her head, "No, but I can go ask her."

"Thanks, Shannie." I heard her walk down the steps and I sunk back into my pillows. I smiled at the thought of having Shannon home for a little bit. She was on winter break from school and had asked Father if she could stay with Harry and me a little bit while he went to Philadelphia on business. Closing my eyes, I felt my body relax for a moment. It felt good to just lie back with the weight off of my feet and my back.

"Sleeping already?"

I opened my eyes a bit when I heard Harry's voice from the side of the bed. "Not quite. I'm really in a lot of pain right now and for some reason, I'm a lot more tired than I have been. Usually by this time of the afternoon, I can barely hold my head up, but for some reason, I was like this a few hours ago." Harry frowned and motioned for me to sit up. I struggled to get up, but I did as he began to massage my shoulders. "You have no idea how good that feels to me right now."

Harry kissed the back of my neck as he continued to rub on my shoulders. "Where is the pain?"

I motioned up and down from my head to my waist. "From here to here. It basically hurts all over. I can't sleep nor can I get comfortable. I just hope this gets better."

Harry kissed me lightly on the side of my neck. "It will be. You know your sister is excited to be here. She's looking forward to seeing her nephew."

I looked at Harry and smiled as he started rubbing my shoulders again. "Still think it's a boy, huh?"

He stood up to go back downstairs, "I know it is. I can feel it." After helping me lie back down and kissing me again, he said he'd see me at dinner.

**Rose**

"Jack, where is the baby's bottle?"

Jack appeared from the kitchen with a fully filled bottle of milk for James. "I knew he was going to need this. Mrs. Miller is next door. See, I can do some things for myself. I have been paying attention to some of what she's been teaching us."

As I propped James up in my arms to feed him, I was reminded of the man who asked about the market. I hadn't even told Torie about him and I generally told her everything. I had been mentally debating whether or not to tell Jack, knowing that if I did, Jack would probably overreact as he usually did where my safety was concerned. Jack had just gotten home from another trip and I hadn't really wanted a chance to tell him until now. It was really beginning to bother me to the point that I knew I had to tell him, regardless of how he'd react when I told him the news.

"Jack, I had a visitor earlier in the month."

He sat down on the sofa next to me. "Who was it?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I braced myself for the worst possible reaction from him for not telling him earlier. "That's just it. I'm not really sure who it was exactly, but I felt uneasy about it. The man claimed to be lost and needed directions, but I doubted his story. He just made me feel uneasy when he spoke to me."

"Tell me about him." Jack sat down across from me and waited on me to continue.

"He wanted to know where the Farmer's Market was. Anyone with half a brain knows it's closed this time of year. Something just didn't feel right." I looked down at our son. He had his eyes closed, but was still drinking. I ran my fingers over his light colored hair. "He has your hair color, but my eyes."

Jack seemed unmoved by my comment about the baby. "Did the man try anything with you? What made you think he was up to something?"

I watched James drink for a few moments before I answered. "I don't know. Have you ever just gotten a feeling something wasn't right, but you couldn't explain why? Maybe you knew something wasn't what it was supposed to be and it's just an internal feeling that you couldn't explain if you had to?" Jack nodded and I continued. "I could tell he was looking for more information than I was trying to give him. I got the feeling he wanted to come inside as he kept rubbing his hands together like he was cold. Obviously I didn't fall for it and I didn't invite him in. I watched him until he was gone from view, but it still bugs me even to this date but I don't know why. It just made me worry. I had Torie come get James in the event the man came back. I didn't want anything happening to him if the man came back but thankfully he never did." James had finished with his bottle so I took it out and put it on the end table. Sitting him up to burp him, I achieved that mission and he didn't even wake up. "Does any of that make sense or am I being paranoid?"

Jack was silent as he watched me with the baby. He didn't answer right away and the longer he remained silent, the worse I thought the answer was going to be. "Do you think it was Cal's manservant looking for you?"

The comment caught me off guard, "Good gracious, no. How would he even find me? Knock on every door in every state until he found us? He doesn't have that kind of time. Plus with his money, women will be attracted to him like a magnet to metal. I'm sure by now Nathan already has some poor, unsuspecting debutante lined up for him to boss around. He wouldn't waste his time trying to find me when there are so many other women out there. You know that as well as I do."

Jack still wasn't convinced. "I'm going to be off a little bit. Since I'm still training with Harry and he is waiting on Harry Junior to be born, he's not sailing until after the birth. If you see him again, let me know? Take me with you if at all possible. I don't want anything to happen with you or our son."

I agreed. Jack's thought about Cal kept playing in my mind. Why would he search me out when he can have any woman he wanted? I played that scenario over in my mind until my mother's image flashed through my head and I knew then that I had my answer. Without me, my mother wouldn't have her riches that she was promised with me marrying Cal. If anything she'd be the one who hired someone to find me if that was what the man was trying to conceal.

**Harry**

The aroma of pot roast with steamed vegetables filled the house with a scent that made my stomach start growling. Mrs. Miller was an excellent cook and yet once again, she didn't let us down.

"Smells great." I lifted the lid off the pot with the vegetables and took a whiff.

"Aye. They're not done yet, Mr. Lowe. You're letting the best part of the process out. Will the Misses be joining us?"

I nodded, "She said she would be. These last few weeks are hard on her."

"Weeks? She has days left, Mr. Lowe. She could go any minute. You better get ready."

I watched as she took off to the pantry. "Days? You mean I have days left?" I wasn't prepared for that kind of shock. Torie's doctor said the baby wouldn't be born until the end of the month.

I was interrupted in my speech when Torie came downstairs. "I don't feel right."

I looked up at Torie when she came in the room. She didn't look good, either. "Don't feel right, how?"

She didn't answer my question, but instead, doubled over in pain as she braced herself against the kitchen wall with her right hand. "Oh, God!"

"Victoria!" Shannon screamed from the kitchen. "Torie! Mrs. Miller! My sister!"

I helped Torie to the couch as Shannon stayed in the doorway of the kitchen. Mrs. Miller appeared, wiping her hands on her apron as she came to see what was going on with Torie.

"Tell me about the pain." I watched as Mrs. Miller asked Torie the question. The only thing Torie did was cut her eyes at Mrs. Miller. "Ah. I see." She stood up and looked at Torie closer. "Looks like it's your time now. Come on. Let's get you upstairs. Shannon, go next door to Jack and Rose's house. Stay there until we come to get you. Harry, take her over please. Let them know what is going on. When you get done there, come back upstairs and help me."

I slowly nodded as I watched Mrs. Miller take Torie upstairs. I looked down at Shannon. "Ready?"

Shannon was nervous about her sister. I could tell that by looking at her. She had a wild look in her eyes and was worrying about Torie more than she'd let on. I knew she understood some about how babies were born, but Mrs. Miller had made it known early on that she didn't want Shannon in the house when our child was being born. "Harry?" She looked back to watch Mrs. Miller help her sister upstairs. I stood next to her as we watched until Torie and Mrs. Miller were out of sight. "What's wrong with my sister? Is she okay?"

"Torie is about to have the baby." I handed Shannon her coat and helped her put it on. "Your sister is going to be okay." She nodded and I hurried Shannon out the door before she heard Torie cry out again. I missed seeing Rose's baby being born but I heard tales from my family members about the kinds of screams that women let out during the childbirth process and I knew that was something that Shannon didn't need to hear.

We walked quickly outside and through the gate that was between the houses. I knocked on the door and opened it before anyone answered. "Can you keep an eye on Shannon until I come back? Mrs. Miller doesn't want her in the house." Jack stood up and took Shannon's hand, leading her father away from the door as I stepped inside.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen so Shannon wouldn't hear us.

"Nothing like that. She's in labor. Mrs. Miller doesn't want Shannon in the house."

Rose appeared next to Jack as I spoke. "Is everything okay? Is Torie okay?"

I repeated what I told Jack. "Can you come over if need be? I don't know what I'm doing."

Rose nodded and handed James off to Jack. Shannon went to the kitchen with Jack after he promised her that she could hold James after Rose and I left.

Rose grabbed her coat and followed me back to our house. As we entered the door, I could hear Torie groan in pain from upstairs. Rose and I made our way upstairs and stopped at the partially closed door. "Torie?" I pushed open the door and saw her on the bed. Mrs. Miller was next to her.

"Come in, please come in. You better get ready. She's going to go fast. Mr. Lowe, stand beside her. Mrs. Dawson, you on the other side. Keep her calm until I get back and do not let her push." Mrs. Miller ran out of the room and down the stairs. She returned a few moments later with some clean towels.

Rose looked at Torie, "Only a little bit longer! Hang on."

Victoria just stared at Rose. "Get…it…out." Her words were labored and pain-filled. She winced in pain as another labor pain took over her body. Her legs flattened against the bed as she moaned again. "Oh God…Oh God." She started to roll over on one side, but stopped herself and instead looked up at me, "I can't do this." She shut her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not strong enough."

We waited for a couple hours and it killed me to see Torie like this, knowing there was nothing I could do except reassure her that I loved her and she was strong enough to handle the labor process of childbirth. I just did as Mrs. Miller asked and that was keep Torie calm and focused and not to upset her any more. I stayed by her bedside until Mrs. Miller said it was getting close and she was going down to get some water. I just stroked Torie's hair, telling her over and over how much I loved her. In between labor pains, she tried to speak but couldn't get out that many words. I just told her to close her eyes and concentrate and remember how much I loved her. She cried out again in pain.

I started to say something, but Mrs. Miller came back in the room with more towels and a small pot of water. "Okay. Mrs. Lowe? Listen to me, love. I'm going to get into position down here. I didn't want to frighten you by what I'm doing, but I want you to push. On the next pain, push as hard as you can."

Torie nodded and went to lie back in bed as Mrs. Miller took her place at the edge of the bed. At the instant the pain hit, another moan came out and Torie closed her eyes and pushed as she held on to my shoulder with both of her hands. "Mrs. Lowe, you're doing great. That's perfect. I see the head." Mrs. Miller got a towel wet from the pot and put it on the bed. "Wait for the next pain, then I need another big push."

Torie looked at me and started to shake her head. "I don't feel right." She did look pale. Rose reached over and took a wash cloth and started to wipe down her forehead. Torie's forehead was covered in sweat and her skin was cold and clammy. Rose started to dip the cloth in the water more frequently, trying to keep Torie conscious. "I just don't feel…" She faded off as another pain came over her. "Oh, God!"

"Push, Mrs. Lowe!"

Torie groaned again, but again she pushed. "Ugh."

"One more. Come on, Mrs. Lowe. One more. The shoulders are almost out. They are a bit hung up, but one more push, one more big push and you can see your child."

Victoria's eyes closed as she sank back into the pillow. Her grip on my shoulder loosened and her hands fell to the bed. I picked her hand up and nothing happened. "Torie? Torie?" I shook her. "Wake up!"

Rose shook her as well. "Mrs. Miller!"

Mrs. Miller looked up from where she was. "Pinch her. Hard. She's got a bit of blood loss. She has just passed out from it. Pinch her or hit her hard enough to get her back up. She's got to push this baby out. She's bleeding badly and the only way to stop it is to get this baby out. She's lost a lot of blood."

I couldn't hurt my wife so I let Rose do it. Rose pinched Torie hard on the arm twice before Torie's eyes fluttered open. "Honey, please." I put my hands on her cheeks. "One more. Please. Don't give up. I need you. Our baby needs you."

Weakly, she responded, "I don't know. I don't know. I am so sleepy. Harry, just let me sleep, please."

She started to roll her head back and I put my free hand on her cheek. "Torie, please." I kissed the top of her hand. "I love you. Please."

Another pain came over her body and with her hands squeezing on my shoulder and with Rose and me helping her out, our baby came out. I looked at Mrs. Miller as Torie sank back in the bed and started to cry. "What is it? Harry? What's going on?" She struggled to sit up, but Rose held her back. She closed her eyes and cried harder when our child's wails interrupted the night. As soon as they started, they stopped. Torie's eyes opened as she searched the room for Mrs. Miller. "Our baby is okay? Harry?"

"It's a girl and she's fine. She's just fine." Mrs. Miller had gotten up and gone to the other side of the room to clean our daughter. I walked over to where they were. "Congratulations, father." After a few silent moments, our daughter let out another ear piercing wail. "She's doing fine." Mrs. Miller kept her for a few more minutes and then walked back over to the bed. After wrapping her in a sheet, she gave the baby to my wife.

"So much for what you felt." Torie looked down at the baby. "Thank you. Both of you." I watched in amazement as our child's eyes fixated on Torie. Torie looked over at me, "Disappointed? I know you wanted a little boy."

"That our baby is a girl? Never, not in a million years. Our baby is here and she's beautiful. She is healthy. She's crying. She's perfect." I took a good look at our daughter. Her fingers and hands were so small. Her eyes were closed as she rested against Torie. I watched for a minute as Torie held our baby. "You can hold her now." She closed her eyes and just relaxed in the moment, knowing our baby was safe and that she was here as I took her into my arms. "What about a name? Since she's a girl, you name her."

Torie looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded. "I'll name the next one."

Torie closed her eyes and thought for a minute as I rocked our baby gently as Torie rested. "Anna. I like the name Anna." I came to sit back down next to Torie as Mrs. Miller watched from the other side of the room. Torie moved part of the blanket out of the way so she could pick up one of Anna's tiny hands. Immediately, Anna's fingers wrapped around Torie's outstretched hand and Torie smiled, "Anna."

Torie softly closed her hand around Anna's hand. "Anna. I like it. What about the middle name?"

"Anna Rose Lowe."

Rose looked at Torie, "Are you sure? I mean, you want to name your baby after me?"

With her eyes still on Anna, Torie slowly nodded. "You've been there for me as much as I've been there for you. It's only fitting, right?"

I put my hand on the baby's head as I handed her back to Torie. "Welcome to the world, Anna Rose." I watched as Torie positioned Anna to cradle her as she slept. "My life is perfect. I have a perfect wife who just gave me a beautiful baby girl. I couldn't ask for anything more." I sat down in the bed next to Torie as Mrs. Miller and Rose left the room to let us have some time with our daughter.

**Roses are red, violets are blue, so be sweet to me and leave me a review! **

**And let me know if you have a story. I'd love to read and review it as thanks for reading and reviewing mine! **

"**An Adventure to Remember and a Memory to Forget" is the prequel to this story. If you haven't read it, check it out. **


	9. Closer and Closer

**Chapter 9 - Closer and Closer**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy getting them. **

**No Kentucky football fans were harmed during the making of this chapter.**

**Ruth**

The photos that I had of my daughter were burning a hole in my bureau drawer. They were all I could think about. I looked at them throughout the day, just imagining the day would come when finally I'd be able to bring Rose home. I had been waiting so long to find her and now that I did, I knew the next step would be to tell Cal.

I kept trying to find the right moment to how Cal that I was right. I wanted to gloat that I was right and he was wrong. I wanted to show him that next time I said something, he better believe me, but I knew that when Cal was concerned, it was best left straight forward and to the truth. Unfortunately for me, Cal wasn't home enough over the past weeks for me to show the pictures to him. If he was home, his father was with him or he had some business associate with him and I didn't want to bring him away from any of his other business.

I thought I had the perfect opportunity about a week ago. Cal came in alone. I had gone upstairs to my room to get the photographs but by the time I came back, Andrea was with him and I knew better than to interrupt. Andrea still had as little to do with me as possible and that was fine with me. I knew the instant Cal found out that my Rose was still alive, Andrea would be history anyway.

I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever have a chance to show Cal. It seemed like every time I tried to show him the photographs, he found an excuse to make a phone call or leave for dinner. I wanted to show the photos to him when he was alone.

Earlier in the day, I overheard Nathan telling one of the attendants that he would be leaving for the weekend and to keep an eye on Cal. Nathan had yet to find a replacement valet for Mr. Lovejoy who was killed in the sinking. Seeing my chance, I heard Cal and his father downstairs discussing what seemed to be a never ending charade of business. I glanced towards the drawer in my bureau where the photos were as I waited at the edge of the balcony overlooking the room where Cal and Nathan were. After leaving them alone, I stepped back inside my room and sat down, trying to gather the strength I needed to confront Cal. After getting the pictures from the confines of the dresser drawer, I laid them out on the bed and started to look through them.

I had every detail memorized of every photograph. I spent hours of my day studying each intricate detail of each photo. I scrutinized the outfits that Rose had on and how she had let herself go since she claimed she died on board Titanic. I memorized every laugh line on her face. I could count in my head the number of times I had seen Rose laugh in the past few years and it wasn't that many times, but in the photographs I had in front of me, Rose was happy or laughing in each of them. It didn't matter what she was doing. She was happy.

I had planned out the way I was going to show Cal the photographs as well. I was leaving nothing to chance. The first photograph I was going to show Cal was one of Rose, the Metcalfe girl and the baby who apparently was Rose's son. The second photograph I was going to show was a shot of Rose bending over to pick up a toy that the baby had dropped. I knew that Cal would try to argue that the first photograph could have been anyone as the photograph was taken from the back, but the second photograph was the one I was going to enjoy showing him. The third picture in the group was a shot of a simple stone house with a white fence and a rather large hedge towards the side. The front windows had what appeared to be white drapes that were closed when Charles took the photo. A wooden porch swing was to the right of the front door. Empty planters were on the opposite side of the porch. The last photo in the collection was another one of Rose, holding the baby. I took that one out of the envelope and held it tightly towards my chest as I prayed for the strength I'd need to confront Cal.

I couldn't help but stare at the baby in the picture. I could tell by the dimples that it was Rose's baby. "My daughter has a baby boy. I'm a grandmother already." I ran my fingers over the glossy finish of the photo as I traced the outline of Rose holding her son. It angered me that she would do this to me, but I was suppressing my anger knowing that as soon as Cal knew, this would all be over with and Rose would be home where she belonged.

As I waited on Nathan to leave, I concentrated on the pictures again, flipping through them as I had done dozens of other times. I stopped again on the photograph of Rose and the baby. From the way the baby was dressed, it was a boy. I started to lose my temper at the thought of the Dawson boy being the baby's father and not Cal, but I kept my composure and just sighed. "You should have been a Hockley heir, not an heir to nothing." I ran my fingers over the photo again, tracing the image of Rose's smiling face. "But we can fix it. Once my daughter is back here, we can pass you off as a Hockley. We'll figure that one out when the time comes." Finally, I heard the front door slam shut. As I looked out my window, I saw Nathan's manservant opening the back door of one of the many Renaults they used and watched as it disappeared from sight. Gathering up the photos and my strength, I made my way to Cal's office.

**Cal**

I was busying myself in the work, hoping to pass the rest of the afternoon. My father was on his way out of town to look at a potential buy out. I was at home taking care of business here. I had been working no more than five minutes when someone started knocking on my door. "What?"

"Mr. Hockley. May I have a word?"

I looked up as Ruth entered. "What is it, Ruth?"

"I was waiting on you to show you something that I think you might be particularly interested in."

I shook my head and threw my pen down on the desk. I noticed as she shut the door behind her, she had a look on her face that I haven't seen since before Titanic sailed. "What is it, Ruth? I'm busy." I didn't have time to deal with another one of her outbursts. I was waiting on the day when she'd finally move on and I could be rid of her. My father hadn't put a time limit on her staying at the Hockley estate. If she didn't move soon, I was of sound mind to buy her a new house and move her myself.

"I believe I have something for you that you may want to see." She waved an envelope around.

"And what is it?" She handed the envelope to me without saying a word. I dumped the contents on the desk in front of me. "Ruth, what is this?" I flipped the papers over and saw that they were photographs. "Explain."

She pointed to one of the photos. "Rose. My Rose. Look."

I picked up one of the photos to see it better. As my focused on the photo, I realized what Ruth had been telling me all along was true. According to these photographs, Rose was alive.

"Rose was alive?" I was in awe that Ruth was right in her feelings and though I didn't want to admit it, I wished I would have listened to her. "How did you do this?" I flipped that photo over and picked up the other ones. It was Rose and the Metcalfe girl. Rose had a baby and according to the photo, the Metcalfe girl was still pregnant. My hand went to my cheek to touch the spot where she slapped me when we were still on board the Carpathia. As I looked up at Ruth, I could tell she wanted to gloat, but she didn't. "Where did you get these?"

"I hired a private investigator when you wouldn't help me, Mr. Hockley. A mother knows when something isn't right and apparently I was right even though you didn't want to hear it. My feelings about Rose were right, Mr. Hockley. Rose, that Dawson kid, the Metcalfe girl and whomever she married live in New York. The address is in the envelope."

I opened the envelope one more time and a yellow piece of legal paper fell out. "And I take it this is the address?" Ruth nodded. "Does this investigator have any credentials? Did you check him out? Are you sure he can be trusted? How do we know this really is Rose and not some girl who, well, looks a lot like her?" I was doing all I could to get out of having to actually admit that Ruth was right. I knew that there was no way in the world someone who looked exactly like Rose could befriend the Metcalfe girl. I knew this was Rose, but still didn't want to admit Ruth was right.

Ruth's face began to show the frustration she was feeling with me. "Mr. Hockley. How much more proof do you need? This is Rose. This girl in the pictures is my daughter. Do you honestly think that another girl who is an exact twin of my daughter searched out and befriended James Metcalfe's daughter and that Dawson kid married the one who looks just like my Rose? I have heard some statements in my time, but Mr. Hockley, really." Ruth sighed in exasperation. She picked up the photo of Rose bending over to pick up the toy the baby apparently dropped and pointed towards Rose, "If you are too blind to see this, then I will travel to New York and bring her back myself. Do you honestly think that I would come to you and not have solid proof that my daughter is alive? You were ready to commit me to an asylum before. I knew what I had to do before I brought this up again and I did."

I stood up from my chair and walked around to the front of my desk. Leaning against it, I glanced through the photos again. Victoria was pregnant, but she still looked as good as the last time I saw her in the library on Carpathia. I let my mind drift to the last time we met and how she had the officers on board take me away from her. I tossed the photo of the house back on the desk and stared at the one of the Rose and Victoria again, then flipped again back to the photo of Rose and the baby together. "And this is James Metcalfe's girl?" I already knew the answer to the question I was about to ask, but I had to pretend I didn't know. "What was her name? Victoria?" Ruth nodded. "And who does the baby belong to?"

Ruth shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure who the baby belongs to, but the Metcalfe girl is still pregnant. The baby is too young to be hers. It has to be Rose's."

I stopped looking at the photo when I heard Ruth confirm what I already knew, "And how are we supposed to explain this bastard child? If this is Rose, anyone with half a brain and a basic understanding of simple mathematics will know that this isn't my child. I can't have that sort of thing tarnish my reputation. It's bad enough that Rose abandoned me for whatever reason, married that kid from Titanic and now she's had a baby by him? What do you want me to do?"

Ruth was taken aback by his comments. "Mr. Hockley. I am sure that with your powers of reasoning and persuasion, we can think of a way to pass off the child as yours. Perhaps it was adopted after the sinking? A man's wife perished after becoming violently ill after being caught in the icy waters and the man, too distraught to keep it, gave it up for adoption?"

I already had one child that I had boarded that I couldn't explain. If it wasn't for Abigail, I wouldn't have gotten on the Titanic. Now Ruth wanted me to concoct another story for another child. I was running out of options to keep putting Ruth off. I felt my brow wrinkle as I took in what Ruth said. "Maybe. But, well, I don't know about any of this just yet, and besides, we need to find out if this is Rose or not. I mean, come on, look at this, Ruth. Really" I waved the photo. "How sure are we?"

"Mr. Hockley, do I need to spell it out for you?" Ruth snatched the photo out of my hand and held it in front of me. "The Metcalfe girl and my daughter formed a bond on board. You saw that as well as I did when Rose and the Metcalfe girl ran off rather than get on the boat that night. I've already asked you this question earlier, but I'll ask you again: do you honestly think that after the sinking, the Metcalfe girl found another friend who looks exactly like Rose and then that Dawson kid married the Rose look alike? You and I are both reasonable people, Mr. Hockley and we both know the truth. This is rose because that scenario is not possible. That's not possible, but you refuse to believe me!"

As I looked down at the photos confirming to me that Rose had lied and had faked her own death, I was still trying to get out of this, but I knew that there was no way out. I'd have to give in to Ruth's demands and go see if Rose was willing to come back to me or not. If she wasn't willing to come back, I would have to resort to other measures to bring her back. I didn't want to hurt the Metcalfe girl, but if she got in the way, I would have to. "Where did Rose and that kid get the money for the house? I know that Dawson kid has nothing and that's a pretty good sized house. Where'd the money come from? They get some sort of Titanic settlement or something? Another question for you is what is Dawson doing for a job? Working in an iron factory or on a mail ship out of New York?"

Ruth started to shake her head. "That one I do not know the answer to. The whole time the investigator was following both of them, he saw no sign of a husband though clearly they both have one."

"A blind man could see that, Ruth." I stopped to look at the photo. "So what do you propose we do?"

"I want to go to New York. I want to see Rose. I want to know why she left me. Why she left you. Why she left this life. I want to know what did that Dawson kid do to her to make her leave us!"

I nodded slowly, "And what do you think will happen?"

Ruth didn't break her gaze at me. She was determined to go, one way or another and wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'm not sure what will happen. I'm sure that Rose knows that the chances of us finding her were always great, especially now that we know she didn't die. I'm hopeful that once we get to New York and once she sees that we are not mad with her for her actions that she'll leave it all behind and come back home. She needs to be here and I know she wants to be here, Mr. Hockley. How could any person wish to leave all of this behind? I'm not sure. I really am not sure. I'm hoping that she realizes she made a mistake and that she still loves you and comes home. My daughter does not deserve to live life like a pauper married to whatever he is who can do nothing for her. Look at her, Cal. Look. She looks horrible. Her hair isn't fixed, the dress she has on I wouldn't even put on my attendant. She needs me. She needs us."

"She's hardly the girl I wanted to marry according to this photograph. I barely even recognize her and like you, I wonder what happened to her. What on earth happened to her to make her want to leave all of this and me behind?" I tossed the photo on the desk and looked back at Ruth. Her gaze was still fixated on me. "A question you will have to ask yourself is what if she doesn't come back? What if she tells us she's happy or if she tells us that she doesn't know us? Then what?"

Ruth started to turn around to leave but stopped herself, "My own daughter could never deny me. She would never deny me. She loves me. She loves you. That Dawson kid has just gotten to her in some way. If only we can find out what way that is, we can fix it. You have said in the past that everyone has a price and I'm sure Dawson has a price. Perhaps we could buy him off? Give him money to disappear. I'm sure that with a life like he's had, a hefty sum will send him running to the hills and he'll never look back. Mr. Hockley, please. We have to help her. Now, again, will you go to New York with me?"

"I will need to be in New York next week for business anyway. Hockley Steel is expanding to overtake a smaller operation in New York. If everything goes as planned with my father's venture today, I will need to be there next week to complete the sale for Hockley Steel. If you want, come along with me."

Ruth nodded her head as a smile spread across her face. "Just let me know when I need to be ready."

**Wanted: Reviewers for this story and for my first story "An Adventure to Remember and a Memory to Forget." To apply for the job, click the "Submit Review" button at the bottom and let me know that you are interested in the job by leaving a review. **


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter 10 – Confrontation**

**No North Texas fans were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**A/N: I wrote the last part of this chapter first to find out how I wanted the first part to go. I hope y'all enjoy it! This chapter takes place two weeks after the previous one. Anna Rose is now a month old. James is now about 3 months. It is getting close to spring time now. **

**Victoria**

For the first time in a week, the sun had finally decided to let us know that it was still around. Rather than the constant cover of clouds and rain we had had for the past week, the sun finally was out. Since I was tired of being at home, Harry had surprised me with a baby carriage that he had fixed up. We had taken Anna out for a walk around our neighborhood earlier in the morning and that had left me feeling refreshed. After Harry had left to go help Jack with some repairs at their house, Anna and I had gone for another walk since it was such a pretty day. Anna was growing so fast and was a delight to be around. She'd chatter and babble on in her own language and would laugh with delight whenever she saw a bird or a friendly face.

Since Harry had been at the Dawson house when Anna and I had left to go on our second walk, I didn't even bother to go home first. I knew he would probably still be over there, helping Jack as needed. I opened the gate at the front yard of our house pushed Anna's carriage up the walk and inside our house. I left it in the den area and after checking for Harry at home, I decided to go next door and see if he was still there. I picked Anna up out of the carriage and let myself out of the kitchen door. Harry had laid a stone path leading between our house and the Dawsons' house and had cut a gate in the fence to make it easier for me to visit Rose. I opened the screen door and knocked on the main door, but opened it myself without waiting on a response. "Rose?" I heard Jack call out from the back that she was upstairs with the baby. I saw my husband with Jack. "Having fun?"

Harry looked up from the sink. "Clogged. Jack and I are fixing it, or trying to at least." He bent down to hand Jack some sort of wrench. "Not sure if we're making any progress or not."

"I see. Well, I'll leave you men to the chores while Anna and I go visit Rose upstairs." Harry kissed Anna and me as I left them at the sink. I was about halfway up the stairs when Harry came over to the baby and me and I gave Anna to him for a minute while he took a break from the sink. I walked upstairs, leaving the clogged sink, Jack, Harry and Anna downstairs.

"Rose?"

"In here." I heard her call out from behind James's door. I pushed it open to find her changing the baby. "This is the part of being a mother I do not like." I watched as Rose was fastening the diaper then pulled James's pants back up. "I'll be glad when you get potty trained. That can't come fast enough, so please make it quick." James's only response was to laugh at Rose. She tossed the soiled diaper in a hamper next to the changing table. "Where is Anna?" She picked James up who let out a laugh when he saw me in the room. I held out my arms and he clapped again, but buried his face in Rose's shoulder. "He's being silly today. Jack kept trying to reach for him but he's playing peek-a-boo with everyone."

"She's downstairs. Harry took a break from your sink to spend some time with her. The sun is out and it's not quite as cold as it has been which is strange for this time of year, so she and I went for a short walk after Harry and I got done with our walk earlier. That carriage that Harry found has come in handy. Anna loves being in it." I turned my attention to James as he stared at me before laughing at me and hiding his face once again. "And how is this little guy?" I held my arms out and James responded with a gurgle and another laugh before Rose handed him off to me. "You're so handsome. I bet you get told that all the time." I wrapped my hand around one of his tiny hands and he responded by shaking his arm and laughing again.

We made our way back downstairs where the men were. "Get it fixed yet?" Rose looked as Jack had his upper body under the sink. I peered over the counter and all I could see was a pair of legs sticking out with Harry standing over the sink, looking at Jack through the hole where the drain was supposed to be.

"Almost." He stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing long enough to look at us. "This drain line is really messed up."

Rose and I exchanged a silent humorous glance towards the men and went to the living room to sit down and talk. Harry brought me Anna so he could help Jack finish up.

We were about to start our conversation when Harry and Jack announced they were going into town to pick up something for the sink. After watching our two handymen walk out the door, Rose and I had to exchange a glance.

"Think they have any idea what they are doing?"

I shook my head a little, "Harry might. He is good at stuff like that. He's fixed a broken door hinge at our house not too long ago and the door opens and shuts just fine, but I'm not sure how he is with plumbing just yet. How about Jack?"

"His forte is artwork, not plumbing. I told Jack we should call someone, but he said that he could handle it himself and that was some time yesterday and it's still not fixed. How's Anna doing?"

I shifted her to where she was cradled in my arms looking up at me which was how she preferred to sit. Her blue eyes were fixated on something above my shoulders. "Doing well. She isn't sleeping through the night very well lately. Harry is real helpful though. He goes to get the bottle and on the way back to bed, he stops in the nursery and brings me Anna and then he goes back to sleep while I feed her."

Rose laughed. "Sounds like Jack. He wasn't much help at first. Between the two of us, we hadn't a clue what to do. Took me forever to figure out how to fasten diapers. Mrs. Miller had to show me probably a dozen times before I finally got the hang of it but she's been a jewel for us both. I am so thankful for all the help she has given us. Who knows where I'd be without her right now. I'm sure if James could talk, he'd have a few words to say to me. I always had attendants and Jack, well, he's a man. He's not supposed to know but little by little, we're working it out. I guess if James grows up different than everyone else, we'll know why. Maybe by the time the next one comes, we'll have all this down."

"I used to hear my mother telling my father when I was little that no matter how much practice you have, you never really get it. I guess now with Anna, I know what she means. It's all just a shot in the dark sometimes."

"True. Do you miss your mother? I know it's different with me. I chose to leave mine. You didn't have a choice."

I swallowed hard. This was a topic that I had thought about often since Anna was born. I had told Harry quite often that I wished my mother was still alive for a number of reasons, but most of all so she could help me with Anna. "It's hard. It was really hard. It is still really hard. I've told Harry a lot that I wish every day she would be here with my father and still be here for Shannon. She'd love Harry and Anna both. I would love to hear nothing more than the advice she has. The childbirth scared me. I felt so, drained. I was terrified the same thing would happen to me as it did my mother."

Rose was bouncing James on her knee but stopped when she realized what I meant. "She died with your sister, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. She passed away from severe blood loss during Shannon's birth. With Anna, I remember drifting in and out of consciousness and hearing Mrs. Miller say something about the blood loss with me. It scared me. I was hearing what she was telling Harry, but when I started to sleep, I couldn't respond. I could hear what was going on around me, but it was almost as if I was paralyzed and couldn't do anything. I guess that was the part from the blood loss. I could hear Harry's frantic voice and the fright as he tried to wake me up. I could hear what I was screaming in my head that I was trying to wake up and for him not to worry, but I couldn't get my body to cooperate with me. I could hear you next to me and I could hear Mrs. Miller, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was just too weak and I was afraid of leaving behind Harry and my baby. Then when I passed out the second time, I was afraid I'd leave my baby and my husband for good."

"Oh, Torie, I had no idea."

I smiled at Rose, "As for my mother, I was mad at Shannon for the longest time for killing our mother but then I realized that I couldn't be mad at her even if I wanted to be. I came realize that even though our mother was gone, I was at an advantage. I got to meet her and spend the years with her before she died. Shannon never got a chance to meet her. All she's seen is a few oil paintings and has had to listen to stories about her from our father and me. I can't imagine what that's like for her. Do you believe that it's been a long time since my mother died and I still feel like it was yesterday?" I used the edge of the sleeve of my dress to wipe tears out of my eyes that were falling. I missed one and it hit Anna on the head and startled her. She stopped waving her hands in front of her face long enough to look up at me. "I'm okay, sweetie." I kissed her head before I finished telling Rose my story, "The pain subsides, but it never goes away. Shannon is lucky I guess. She doesn't have the pain of losing our mother. She just has the pain of never meeting her."

Rose started to say something, but we were stopped by a knock at the door. "Expecting company?" I looked at her and she shook her head after I spoke.

"No." She got up to walk to the door. "Maybe Jack forgot his key or Harry needs you?"

"Harry would use the side door like he always does. I don't think he knows this door exists." I stood up and walked a few steps behind her. As Rose opened the door to expose the person knocking, even though I couldn't see who it was, I could see the horrified look Rose had on her face as we saw who had knocked.

I heard a male voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Hello, Rose."

I was frozen. Rose was frozen. "Cal?" Rose took a step back.

Cal stood at the doorway with a smirk on his face. "It's been a while. How are you?" He looked over Rose's shoulder and saw me with Anna. "Miss Metcalfe, how are you doing this fine spring day? Is this your child?" I shifted Anna to my other hip to get her out of Cal's line of sight. "I see." His attention went back to James and Rose. "And to my Rose. My dear, sweet Rose. I'm so glad you're alive."

Cal reached out for Rose's cheek but she slapped his hand away and took another step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Rose, young Rose. Still so feisty even to this date. I'm here as a promise to your mother. We feared you dead. Your mother is just worried sick about you and when she found out you were alive, well, here I am." I watched as Cal stepped inside Rose's house. He looked at her and smiled. It made me shiver in my boots from across the room. "I guess a better question, what are you doing here? You belong to me."

**I'm evil, aren't I? I had to leave y'all hanging until I got the next chapter up. Be nicer to me than I was to you by leaving me lots of reviews. **


	11. The Reality of It All

**Chapter 11**

**The Reality of It All**

**Sorry it took so long. But alas, here it is. Enjoy and please, please leave me a review!**

**Rose**

While I stood frozen in place as a result of our unexpected and most unwelcome visitor, Cal shoved his way past me and charged into my home. When Torie tried to come to my aid, he shoved Torie out of his way as well. She stumbled as he pushed her, but she regained her balance before she tripped and fell.

"What are you doing here? This is my house and you are not welcome here. Get out!" I pointed to the door, but Cal just laughed. "I mean it. I no longer have anything to do with you. Get out!"

Cal just laughed harder. The laugh made me cringe. I had heard that laugh a thousand times before when Cal was told something he didn't want to hear. Even over a year later after the sinking, it still made me ill to my stomach, "On the contrary, love. You have everything to do with me. You're still my fiancée, remember?" Cal spied Torie as she held on to Anna. "Is she yours? She has your eyes, Miss Metcalfe."

Torie just glared and icy stare that I had never seen before. "It's Mrs. Lowe, you unimaginable bastard." She stared hard at Cal as she stepped back, shifting Anna out of his line of sight. "Go to hell, Cal."

"What would your father say to you if he heard you talking like that? Look at you. You've gone from first class debutante to living like this. How in God's name did you wind up living like this? You're a Metcalfe for God's sakes and look at you. Both of you look a fright." Cal started to walk around my house, taking in the surroundings, "I'm ashamed of you. No, that's not true. I pity you."

"Living like what? Away from you?"

I stiffened a smile at Torie's comeback. She shifted her baby around again so she was as far away from Cal as possible in case he tried anything with her. I handed James off to her to get James out of Cal's line of site. She took a step back away from him once again as he advanced towards her as he tried to get a better look at my son. I stepped in between Cal and Torie to prevent him from getting any closer than he needed to be.

"I see." He stopped and began to look at both babies. "Which one is the little bastard child of that Dawson filth?"

I felt my blood boil over. "The only bastard I see in this house is you. I'm warning you one more time that you need to leave and leave now."

Cal reached forward and before I could react, he grabbed my fist and held on tightly. "I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready to leave, you little slut. You still belong to me. You may be married to that Dawson kid and playing house with a bastard child, but you're still mine and don't you ever forget it.

As Cal raised his hand to hit me, I knew I had to defend myself before I got hurt. I knew with me out of the way, he'd go after Torie and our children. As I begged for the strength to do what I needed to do, I managed to wiggle out of Cal's grip. When I took a step back, Cal followed with one of his own and tried to reach for me again. Rather than be a victim, I reacted in the only way I knew how. I felt strength I didn't know I had as I closed my hand into a fist and punched Cal as hard as I could. As my closed fist connected with Cal's cheek, he stumbled back and muttered something I didn't catch. I was still in shock that I actually hit him. "Serves you right for as many times as you hit me around, now get out!" I reached towards our fireplace and got out the log tongs and held them up. "I can and will hit you with this if you don't leave my house right now." I put the fireplace tongs on my shoulder and prepared to swing them like a baseball bat if Cal tried anything else.

Cal looked shocked as he leaned against one of the chairs in my living room, "Little spit fire. Look at you, all grown up with your bastard son and your slut friend over there. Pity that both of you made a mistake on board the ship and look at you now, paying for your mistakes. You deserve all of this. Both of you deserve all of this."

As he advanced forward once again, I swung the tongs out and missed him by inches. "Do not ever say anything of the sort around my son or around my best friend or her daughter. You are not welcome here. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!" I looked back at Torie who was horrified at what I had just done. The pain from my fist began to radiate and I began to grip the fireplace tongs again, still ready for anything Cal might try.

Cal stared at me as he touched the spot on his face where I hit him. "Rose, I…" He didn't finish his thought as I watched as his hand fell to his side as he continued to glare at me. Tempting fate and just begging for me to hit him with the log tongs, he started to walk towards me, but changed his mind before he got within swinging distance of the tongs I was still holding on to. "What a little spit fire you've become." He touched his cheek again, which was beginning to redden from the impact of my fist. "Do you really want me to leave?"

I adjusted my grip on the tongs as I said yes, "I'm done with you. Get out of my house or so help me, my hand to God, I'll hit you so hard that you won't leave here alive. Now get out before you find out how hard I can swing these tongs."

Cal turned to leave, "As you wish." He turned to leave, but turned around and stopped as he laughed again, "But rest assured, I'll be back. You do belong to me, Rose. You should know that I always win. One way or another. I haven't lost you yet and I don't plan on losing you, ever. You know you belong to me. You are my wife in training and don't you ever forget that. I will be back. You will be mine again. Remember that."

Torie and I watched as Cal silently shut the door as he left my house without passing a second glance our direction as he left. The soft footsteps of his shoes against the wooden porch were the most welcome sounds I had heard since he got here. Moments later, we heard a car door slam and as we watched from the living room window, a black Renault drove off.

I motioned for James and Torie handed him over to me. I held him close and buried my face into his tiny shoulder as I started to cry, "Oh, God. How did he find me? I checked the window again to make sure Cal didn't double back. "What did I do?" I let the fabric from the curtains fall from my hands as I sat down on the arm rest of the chair Cal was using earlier to prop himself up. "How did he find me? How?" I wiped a tear from my eye with the end of my sleeve from my dress. "We were so careful. We didn't get ourselves photographed and we didn't do anything wrong. Jack and I were careful! What happened?"

Torie just looked at me, unsure as to what to say. "You know how Cal is. Maybe he tracked down Jack and had one of those awful man servants follow him home?"

I just shook my head and composed myself, knowing that Jack and Harry would be back. "Torie, please. Don't mention anything to Jack or Harry about this, please. I don't want anything to happen to any of us and you know as well as I do that if Jack or Harry found out about Cal's visit, something bad would come of it. Please, don't say anything. Telling Jack about Cal coming over would just upset him and then Jack would probably drive to Philadelphia and do something he'd regret."

Torie nodded, "Are you sure that you don't want anyone to know?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. Do you think Cal is dumb enough to try this again?"

"Rose, I don't know. You were his prized possession and then you slipped out of his fingers. I know him well enough to know that he's a sore loser and he can't stand to come in second behind someone in his eyes like Jack. I can only imagine how angry he was when he found out you were alive. That's why he came here. For some reason, he's still got his eyes set on you and you know how he is." Torie stopped a minute to shift Anna around as she started to sense the tension in the room and began to act out. "Just be careful. That's all I'm asking. As much as I hate lying to Harry, I'll keep your secret. I'll respect you and I won't tell anyone. I promise."

I slowly nodded. "Jack and Harry are on their way back." I shook my throbbing hand again from where I hit Cal. It was then that I realized that I was still holding the log tongs. I put them back in the brass stand where they went. "I was really hoping I was going to get a chance to use those. It'd serve him right for all the times he hit me or treated me like a hired hand."

"How are you going to explain your hand? I can tell from here that your hand is sore and you know that Jack is going to want to know what happened. We need a plan so that when he does ask, we will have an answer that doesn't involve a jealous ex-fiancée."

I thought for a minute as I began to think of different scenarios to explain my hurting hand. "What about the door hitting it? I can say that I was holding the door open for you to come in and the wind caught it and hit my hand." I stared down at the red mark on my hand. "Think Jack will buy that? I mean, it could happen, right?"

"We'll have to make it work. We don't have a choice in the matter." Torie hugged me tightly, "We'll make it work."

"Thank you. Thank you for not only being here but also for helping me." I shook my sore hand again, trying to get the throbbing to stop.

**Two days later – Ruth**

Cal had sent a telegram to the house stating that he had news and he would be home in two to three days and would explain the news to me then. I was anxious to hear what he said, but I was also upset with Cal because he didn't go into any detail with the telegram. I hated having to wait the time out until he got home, but I managed to pass the days by looking at the photographs of Rose and my grandson, imagining the time when I'd finally be able to hug her again and tell her how much Cal and I both missed her. "You'll be home soon enough." I must have repeated that phrase a hundred times in the two days after I got that telegram, but the other thoughts I had weren't enough.

On the start of the second day, one of the attendants told me that Cal would be home today. He had sent word back home to have one of his drivers meet him at the train station to bring him back to the Hockley manor. As the excitement built up inside of me at the thought of Cal's news, I couldn't help but notice how the time crept by so slowly that I thought time was actually running backwards. I paced back and forth so many times in the upstairs foyer that the attendants who were cleaning told me I was about to wear a hole in the plush carpeting. I retired to my room shortly after that to wait out the rest of the time by staring at the photographs of my daughter.

Almost four hours later, I heard the sound of a car's tires crunching on the gravel driveway leading up from the massive wrought iron gates that were at the entrance of the Hockley manor. With my heart pounding in my chest, I got up and was elated to see one of Cal's Renaults slowly making its way down the gravel path towards the front door.

I left the photographs on my bed as I opened the bedroom door so I could leave. After checking my reflection in the mirror once again, I straightened my shawl and closed the door to my room. With as much dignity as I could muster, I made my way slowly down the massive staircase at the front of the house, resisting the urge to walk a lot faster than my debutant training allowed.

I stood off to one side as one of the attendants took Cal's coat from him, "Mr. Hockley. Welcome home."

"Thank you. Please hang my coat and make sure the driver gets my case in the office as soon as possible. I have contracts I need to look over." The attendant curtsied as Cal finished telling her what to do.

Cal hadn't even paid any attention to me since he walked in. "Mr. Hockley? I am anxious to hear of your discovery. Your telegram sounded important."

He turned around to face me. "She's alive. As much as it pains me to say this, you were right. Your instincts about Rose were dead on. She is alive." As he handed his scarf and hat to another attendant, he continued, "She has a child. He looks to be maybe six months old or so but not any older than that. The boy looks just like Rose. He has the same eyes as Rose does." He turned his attention back to his servant bringing in his bags. "Just put it over there." She curtsied and put the bags where Cal told her.

As the weight of a thousand boulders fell upon my shoulders, I struggled to comprehend what Cal was telling me. Why was Rose alive and why did she fake her own death? Why did she lie to us all? We had a funeral for her and mourned her loss and she was here the whole time. "Why? Why would Rose ignore me? I am her mother."

Cal just stared. "What are you babbling about now, woman?"

I sat down on a bench in the entry way of the house as I tried to put in to words the feelings that were overtaking me. "She is my daughter. Rose is my only daughter and she is my flesh and blood. She's my daughter and she ignored me? I do not understand. Why did she or how did she just walk away from everything?"

Cal just shook his head and was emotionless with his words, "That's your problem, not mine."

I turned around to look at him as I stood up, "What are you talking about?"

Cal pointed to a faded purple bruise on his cheek. "This. Your daughter hit me." He touched the spot, "Do you think I honestly wanted her back in my life after all of this? I can find another mindless drone to carry on the Hockley legacy. All I have to do is flash a wad of cash under her nose, just like I did with Rose. Well, you actually. You were the one that fell for my money, not Rose. She went along with you to keep you from working as one of my servants. I just went on this charade to shut you up. Rose has a little bastard kid by that filth Dawson. How can I pass off a bastard child as a member of the Philadelphia society? She's damaged goods." He started to walk off, but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Damaged goods? How can you be so heartless? You were the one engaged to her."

He looked at me and smirked, "But she's the one who married that Dawson kid, now didn't she. Now excuse me. Some of us have work to do."

I watched as Cal made his way to the back of the house to his office. I heard the slam of his office door and just stared down the hallway as I stood there in shock, reeling from the revelation Cal had just given me.

I had to find my daughter. If she wouldn't listen to Cal, she'd listen to me. She had to. "You're my daughter, Rose. You will listen to me as I am still your mother." I summonsed an attendant to go to my room and start packing a bag for me to travel to New York. "If Cal won't bring you home, then I will." I felt satisfied with myself as I went to my room to tell the attendants what to pack. If Cal wouldn't bring her home, I would.


	12. A Job To Do

**Chapter 12 - Job to Do**

**Again, here is another update. I've changed jobs yet once again and completely forgot about this story until now. My bad. **

**One month later – Ruth**

I stepped off of the train and looked around. I was in New York City and was on a mission to bring my daughter back home. Cal had all but given up on the notion of helping me. He told me if I wanted her back, I could get her myself. He told me if I got her home, he'd take things from there and would marry her. With that in mind, I left Hockley manor knowing that I had to bring Rose back. I had no other options when it came to Cal. Without Rose, Cal wouldn't let me stay in his house much longer. Things with Andrea Rose were progressing as planned, but Cal assured me that if Rose came back, he'd end things with Andrea.

As I waited on the porter to tell me where I needed to go next, I started to look around. The train station here wasn't that much different than the ones in Pennsylvania. As with most other train stations, it was a simple building complete with glassed in areas for offices and a bored looking conductor over to one side watching as the people that had gotten off the train I was on milled about. For it being such a late hour at night, the station was relatively busy. I didn't expect it to be this crowded. As I started to move around passengers to head towards the exit of the station, I noticed a few police officers were over to one side, keeping an eye on things. They politely nodded as I passed. While I made my way around the passengers, I couldn't help but notice that as I moved slower than everyone else, the passengers hurried around me. Everyone here was oblivious to the fact that I was here to get my daughter. The porter came over and told me that my baggage was ready and was put in the taxi and for me to follow him. He held the door to the cab opened and told the driver to take me to my destination.

After a long and bumpy ride into the night, the cab driver eased to a stop in front of the hotel. I waited on him to open the door and when he just sat there, I cleared my throat. He turned around and I gave him a look. With a heavy sigh, he got out of the cab and opened the door and held out his hand. "Ma'am."

I looked down to put my feet on the ground and to my horror, I saw that I was about to step foot in a puddle of water. I strained to avoid stepping in it and with as much dignity as I could muster, I managed to step over the puddle and on to the sidewalk outside of the hotel. Without me having to prompt him, the cab driver went to the back of the car and retrieved my bags.

He looked at me as I smoothed the wrinkles out of my coat. "D'you need any help inside with these, ma'am? I do believe that at this time of night, you'll be hard pressed to find anyone who would help you inside."

As I noted the Irish accent that he had when he spoke to me, I glanced up at the hotel. It was a far cry from the Astoria or the Biltmore, but I was assured that this time of year, this was the only place that had a reservation for the length of time that I needed. I turned my attention back to the cab driver that was holding my bags. "If you do not mind, please, that would be fine. I'll find out what room I'm in and then you can go."

The cabbie nodded and disappeared inside the dimly lit reception area of the hotel. After one quick glance around at the trees and street lamps outside of my home away from home, I took my handbag and followed the man's path inside. The concierge was a bored looking man, quite possibly in his late fifties. His grey hair was disheveled as if we had just woken him up from his sleep.

"Name?" He grabbed a pencil off of the desk and approached the counter.

"DeWitt-Bukater. Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. I believe my attendants called last week about the reservation. I'll be here a week, perhaps longer."

The man took a ledger from the side of the counter. He penciled something in and then turned his attention to me. "Have you right here." He stopped and looked above his head at the keys. After selecting one off of the rack, he handed it to me. "Room 211. The elevators are over there. 4th door on your left after you get off. Enjoy your stay." He held the key out to me. I reached out for it and thanked him.

The cab driver picked my baggage once again and we made it to the second floor after a brief delay at the elevators. He opened my door and I motioned for him to put the bags down by the bed. After retrieving some money out of my handbag, I made eye contact with him and handed him the money. He thanked me and gently shut the door behind me.

I walked over to the window and sat down at the desk beside it. After opening my handbag, I retrieved a piece of paper with a name on it. Jason Wright. Cal refused to help me with my journey to bring Rose back home, but did suggest I might need some help and offered me this man's name and address. According to Cal, Jason knew I was coming. It was too late today to do anything, so after changing into my nightclothes, I pulled the covers back and slipped into bed, confident in the fact that I was doing the right thing.

**The next morning**

After realizing that the hotel I stayed at offered no help in dressing, I hired one of the maids on my floor to help me with getting ready to leave. After gladly accepting the extra money, she stayed with me until I was ready to leave. With her help, I was able to dress quickly and headed out just after the sun came up. The concierge I met last night was replaced with a bubbly young girl, approximately Rose's age. She bade me a good day and after returning the favor, I left the hotel and walked outside and began to walk in the general direction of Rose's house.

After taking my time on the streets and trying to blend in with the crowd, it didn't take me long to find it. As I stayed back so I could watch, I made sure I was out of the line of sight for anyone who may be passing by. I didn't need to be discovered right away. I was only hidden for about a minute as I caught the Metcalfe girl in the front yard of what I presumed to be their house. She had a cute little girl dressed in a frilly pink and yellow dress with a matching yellow sun bonnet. The little girl in her arms was smiling as the Metcalfe girl made her way down the walk as they started to leave their house. I moved behind the tree I was standing at to a tree that was larger, hoping it'd give me the additional protection I needed in case the Metcalfe girl glanced over at my direction. I was in an empty lot which was overgrown but offered the trees at the front for protection. This must have been where Charles hid when he was spying on Rose. It offered the protection he would have needed to be able to watch the house without being seen.

After the Metcalfe girl was out of my line of sight, I waited a few more moments to make sure she didn't turn around and come back. I was sure that she'd remember who I was and if she saw me, it was almost a certainty that she'd tell Rose and that Dawson boy that I was here. As I peered out from my safe spot to make sure that she was gone, I kept my eyes on both houses, looking for any sign of movement. After seeing nothing, I began to walk closer to my daughter's house.

As I approached, I started to take note of the house. It was very plain. The picket fence across the front was peeling paint in places and the bushes across the front of the house needed to be trimmed. Bright red tulips and purple orchids blossomed in the flower boxes that were empty when Charles had taken the photograph of their house. After having a problem with the latch on the gate, I got it open and I slowly started up the cobblestone path to the front door and walked up the stairs. As I held my breath as I was about to knock, I exhaled when I shut my eyes and hoped that Rose was home. The door was a pale yellow and a brass knocker was shining as if it was inviting me to come in. I gathered my composure and as I got ready to knock, that was when I saw the name on the knocker. "Dawson." I muttered the name to myself, swallowing back the anger that was building up inside of me as I said the name. "It won't be Dawson for much longer. It'll be Hockley. Just as it should have been all along." I shook my head and lifted it and knocked three times. I stepped aside and peered into the windows. The furniture was sparse, but looked as if it was at least ten years old. The windows were a bit dusty from the dirt road in front of the house and the curtains were a lacy fabric that seemed to have yellowed over time but no one seemed to be home.

"Looking for someone, ma'am?"

I turned to see a woman, about my age at the Metcalfe girl's house. She had an apron on and was drying her hands on a dish towel. "Yes, I am afraid I am. Is, Rose, um Dawson is it? Is she home? I met her earlier this week and needed to speak with her."

The woman's accent was English and was hard to understand, but she called back cheerily, "No, the Dawson family isn't home right now. If you're looking for them, you might try the harbor though. It's 'bout mile and a half that away." She pointed over her shoulder. "Mr. Dawson and Mr. Lowe were coming back from sailing this afternoon. Mrs. Lowe left earlier with Anna headed to meet Rose and James so they could wait on Mr. Dawson and Mr. Lowe. Ship should be there any time. Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

"No." I didn't want this woman telling Rose I was here. If Rose knew I was here, I'd worry that she would pack up and move and I'd never find her again. It was luck that I found her this time and I knew if she ran again, I'd never find her. Instead, I decided to go down to the docks to see if I could find them there. "The docks did you say? I believe I'll head that way. Thank you though." The woman looked at me and nodded as she headed back inside.

I watched her gently shut the door behind her without giving me a second look as I stepped off of the porch of Rose's house. I left there and headed in the directions of the docks. It didn't take me that long to get there and after walking around a moment, I spotted a crowd gathered by a large ship that had evidently just docked. I made my way closer to the front of the crowd, gingerly pushing passers by out of the way. I looked down to tell a small child to get out of my way when I heard that musical laugh that was unmistakably Rose's. I quickly ducked behind a large truck that was hauling cotton as not to be spotted.

From my vantage point behind the truck, I could see that Rose was facing the Dawson kid as she held out my grandson. The Dawson kid smiled as he took the baby from Rose's arms. "He's gotten so big!" The baby smiled and a bit of drool escaped out of the corner of his mouth. He squealed in delight as Jack took him in his arms. "Seems to get bigger every time I see him." I watched, still hidden, as Jack bounced the baby a few times and then turned my direction. I moved back a bit farther to stay out of sight. As I watched them pass by, I had to fight off the urge to run after Rose and force her to come with me. I stayed where I was as I watched as the Metcalfe girl and a handsome man came up beside Jack and Rose and the baby. The Metcalfe girl held another baby, about the same age. I recognized the man with the Metcalfe girl as one of the officers on board Titanic.

"Anna's not too far behind. Look at these cheeks." Mr. Lowe reached out for his daughter and again, I saw the same thing happen that just happened to Jack. The baby girl held out her chubby arms and squealed and babbled some nonsense as Mr. Lowe held her close. They began walking again and once they were far enough ahead of me, I started to follow. I stayed back far enough to blend in with the crowd so I wouldn't stick out, but close enough to hear that they were going to be going back out the end of the week. I could see the pained expression in Rose's face as Jack broke the news to her. I again resisted the urge to rush up to her, grab her by the hand and lead her to the train station to catch a train back to her life in Pittsburgh with Cal and with me, but I held back. I knew that in this situation, timing would be everything and I had to plan for the best way to get Rose alone.

I followed them all the way back to their house. I took my spot at the tree line back so I could remain out of sight. As I watched, Rose and the Metcalfe girl said their goodbyes after the Metcalfe girl's husband and the Dawson kid went inside. As I sat and watched, I was beginning to wonder if the plan I had in mind would work. Rose and the Metcalfe girl were always together when their husbands were gone. I didn't want to have to hurt the Metcalfe girl, but if she got in the way of what I had planned, I would be faced with no other choice.

Rose and the Dawson kid hadn't gone inside their home yet. Dawson was tinkering with the gate latch that had given me so much trouble. As Rose and the baby waited outside, I could see that Rose was bouncing the baby in her arms, making him laugh and smile. "He sounds just like Rose." I smiled to myself at the revelation that the baby looked enough like Rose that Cal would be able to pass him off as his own without anyone being the wiser of the boy's true parentage. After Dawson came back out, he had something in his hand. He stopped to kiss Rose as he made his way to the gate. He was oiling the latch on the gate and after putting the can back in his pocket, he opened and shut the gate a few times, demonstrating to Rose that he fixed the gate. Finally, after dealing with the gate and stopping to check the mail, Rose handed Dawson the baby and they both went inside. After hearing the faint click of the door shutting, I started up towards the house. I stood in the street, trying to get a peek inside, when I heard a car coming. After moving towards the other end of the street, it gave me an idea.

I hurried back into town and back to my hotel room. I impatiently waited on the elevator to arrive on the ground floor to take me to my room. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator arrived and let me out at my floor. Finding the key in my handbag, I unlocked the door and didn't bother to shut it. I wouldn't be here that long to bother shutting it.

After reaching in the closet, I found the slip of paper Cal had given me before I left. After seeing Rose with Dawson and their son, I knew what I had to do. I'd need Jason's help in order to carry out my plan. Cal had told me that Jason would help me in any way I needed for the right price. I knew that with the money Cal's family had, money wouldn't be a problem. I brought almost a thousand dollars with me as payment for Jason for whatever plan I needed his help on. After checking to make sure the money and Jason's address were both in my bag, I left the hotel and stepped out into the sunlight again.

After having the concierge at the hotel hail a taxi for me, I gave him the address I needed. We rode in silence until he turned down the street that was Jason's. He held the door open for me as I stepped out. He got back in the car as I got money out of my handbag and gave to the driver to cover the cab fee and the tip. I didn't even hear the driver's response as I started walking towards the front of Jason's house. It wasn't one of the largest houses I had seen, but it certainly was rather large. A fountain was in the center of the circle driveway that led out towards two brick columns. The two large trees on behind the columns gave enough shade for half of the front yard. As I made my way up the brick steps, something inside of me was telling me I was making a mistake. I managed to quiet that voice as I knocked on the door.

As I was looking around waiting on the door to open, I caught movement in one of the windows on the left side of the door. Finally, a young woman appeared at the door. "Yes?"

Judging from her uniform, the woman was one of Jason's maids. "I'm looking for Mr. Wright?"

"He's inside. Please, come in. May I tell him who is calling?" She held her hand out and I handed her my shawl.

"Please tell him that Caledon Hockley's mother in law, Ruth, is here. He has been expecting me." She nodded and opened the door to the parlor off of the main hallway and said she'd find him and return and asked that I wait here until she did. I said I would as she shut the glass door to the room I was in and left me alone.

I started to look around the room as I was passing the time waiting on Jason to come in. There was a large framed mirror in the foyer that I had just come out of. The room I was in opened up into a large sitting room across the room as the room opened up to the left towards a smaller room that looked like an office. As I started to walk towards the back of the room, I saw that the wall to my left had photos on the wall, followed by a large bookshelf to one side. Huge windows lined the opposite wall and the sunlight streamed in through the sheer fabric of the curtains. I looked at the photos in the room while I waited on Jason to speak with me. I noticed one photo that was the largest of the group on the wall. It appeared to be an oil portrait of who I assumed to be Jason's family. A petite blonde lady was smiling as two blonde haired children stood next to her. She held a dark haired baby girl in her lap as a dark haired man stood behind her with the same expression in his eyes as the lady did. "They look happy considering." I stared at the portrait a moment longer before moving on to other portraits in the collection. Next to the family portraits were works of art. My daughter was the one who knew her artwork. "Rose would love seeing some of these. She'd appreciate their value and everything they have to offer." I was staring so hard at the other paintings that I didn't hear Mr. Wright come in.

"Ruth?" He held out his hand. "Cal said you'd be dropping by. What can I help you with?"

The young woman in the photo appeared in the room, "Jason, who is this?" She turned to me.

"Colleen, this is Caldeon Hockley's friend, Ruth. I told you she'd be stopping by today. Ruth, this is my wife, Colleen."

Colleen shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you." A baby started to cry and she apologized for leaving before heading upstairs, leaving Jason and me alone in the room together.

Jason motioned for me to sit down. I did as he poured himself a glass of brandy and offered me one. "No, thank you." He sat down on the couch across from me and crossed his legs. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?" When I said I didn't, Jason leaned back and took a long drink from his brandy glass before acknowledging me again.

He didn't say anything so I did. "Did Cal tell you why I was here or anything?"

He nodded. "Yes, something about your daughter? The telegram Cal sent wasn't clear in many areas. He just stated that you needed to see me about getting your daughter back. He said you'd clear up any of the details or questions I may have. My first question is what is the situation with your daughter? How can I help you?"

"My daughter and I were on board Titanic with Caledon when the ship hit the iceberg and sank. While on board, my daughter befriended a young man and I'm afraid he has tricked her into marrying him and now she's stuck in a marriage she doesn't wish to be in. I was hoping that with your help, you could make her see that coming home to Pittsburgh and to Cal would be in her best interests."

"I see, and this is why you need my help?"

I cleared my throat, unable to word my question properly. "He said that you…well, you helped him out when he needed you? Cal never went into any details of the business dealings the two of you had, but he did tell me that you were, well, 'the man to know' in his words. I need help. Similar help to what he asked you to do."

Jason put his glass down and looked at me. "Do you know what I did for Cal?" I nodded and he continued. "I don't work for free. Cal paid me good money to do what I did for him. Are you prepared for that?"

I reached in my handbag and pulled out the brown envelope with the money inside of it that I had brought to New York and tossed it to him. "Cal told me your rates and as you know, where the Hockley family is concerned, money is no object. My daughter being home with us is worth any amount of money. Here is the amount you charged him. There will be double that amount when the job is done."

**So what did you think? Read and review **


	13. Family Reunion

**Chapter 13 – Family Reunion**

**A/N: And I live! After changing jobs yet once more and having my Internet at home cut off, this has taken me a bit longer than I wanted. I promise, the next chapters are already in the works and thanks to some boring days at work, I hope to get more of this story done quickly. It's been sitting unfinished for a year and some change now. So I'm going to put some energy into finishing this story up soon. Still not sure how I want the ending to go just yet, but as I finish more chapters, I'll figure that one out as I go along. If any of my readers want to put some input in as to how they want the story to go, let me know by leaving me a review with your ideas. I'd love to hear from everyone. **

**Enjoy! **

**Spring – 1913**

**Ruth**

I was still in New York almost two weeks later, waiting on news that Jason had finished the task that I had assigned him. He had asked me to meet him at a café near the hotel for lunch today to update me on his progress. Realizing what time it was, I summoned an attendant from the hotel to help me get ready. After getting dressed, I sat down to collect my thoughts before I left to meet Jason. I wanted my daughter back. I didn't care how it happened. Rose would be upset at first, but eventually she'd come to realize that what I did was for her own good. She was a lady of breeding and not some common filth that walks the streets every day. She deserved a life better than what that Dawson kid could ever give her.

It was nearing lunch and my stomach began to rumble. After locating my handbag and my shawl, I looked once more at the pictures of Rose and the Metcalfe girl on my bed and sighed. "You'll be home soon enough." Rose would be home where she belonged. She just didn't know it yet.

I left the hotel and started out towards the café where Jason had asked me to meet him. It wasn't too far away from the hotel so rather than summons a cab or a driver, I chose to walk. The café was almost empty and the waitress told me to find a seat anywhere and she'd be with me in a minute. I scanned the patrons for Jason, but he wasn't here yet. Looking up at the clock above the counter, I realized I was early. I walked towards the back of the building and sat near a large window that overlooked the docks and the ocean. The sunlight was reflecting off of the water and was leaving reflections on the wall that moved with the crashing of the waves. A few smaller ships were in the docks, but for the most part, it was fairly empty.

The waitress came over and after dropping a menu on my table and getting my drink order, I heard the jingle of the bell hanging off the front door handle as the door opened. Not bothering to look up from my menu, I didn't really find it necessary to look to see who it was.

"James! You're getting so big!" A familiar voice was on the opposite side of the restaurant. I couldn't quite place it.

"He's just like his father and is getting bigger every day. The past few months has just flown by."

That voice I knew. I looked around my menu and there was my Rose. She was handing her child off to the Metcalfe girl. The menu fell out of my hand and with a loud noise, fell to the ground. I quickly picked it back up before Rose turned around to see what was going on. It took all I had and then some not to rush over to her, snatch her by the wrist and drag her outside. I remained still, and hidden behind the menu, listened in.

"He is getting big. Anna isn't that far off from him." I looked up to see the Metcalfe girl speak, but she didn't have her baby with her, and instead, was holding my grandson. "Harry has really been a gem the past few days. I just haven't felt well at all. Stress of Anna teething on top of me being ill, it's just been too much. This is the first time I've gotten out in almost 2 weeks."

Rose smiled at my grandson and handed a bottle to the Metcalfe girl. "You are still looking a bit pale. But your energy seems to be returning." She looked outside the window near where they were sitting. "Where did Jack and Harry go? They were right behind us?" I watched in amazement as my grandson's hands reached up for the bottle she held. Rose smiled in a way I haven't seen her smile since she was a child. It was a true and honest smile.

"I'm not sure." The Metcalfe girl peered out the window behind Rose that overlooked the docks. "Weren't they checking in with the dock master on the arrival of their next ship? I heard Harry say something about tomorrow or the next day."

Rose shook her head, "I don't remember. It's hard enough to keep up with their schedules as it is. Plus Jack will stop and talk to anyone. I sent him to the market yesterday for a few items. He came back an hour later and forgot half of what I needed. I had to send him again and this time, I wrote it down so he wouldn't forget." Rose stopped as the waitress came to their table. "Water for me. My husband is on his way. Iced tea for him."

The waitress turned her attention to the Metcalfe girl. After thinking momentarily, she softly spoke "Two glasses of iced tea, please." The waitress nodded her head and walked off to get their drinks. "Harry isn't as bad, but there are not many people in this world he can't befriend. He just has one of those personalities." The waitress appeared again with the glasses. She set them down and the Metcalfe girl took a drink and then continued. "Oh, did Jack say anything about your wedding anniversary coming up? Harry has something planned for me, but won't tell me what. He just asked if Shannon was going to be out of school so she could watch Anna. If Jack has something planned for you too, I'm sure she won't mind watching James as well."

I was watching intently and didn't pay any attention when the door opened again. I wondered who Shannon was at first, but when the door slammed shut, my eyes fell upon two men walking in. I recognized the Dawson kid immediately and my blood began to boil. I felt my face begin to heat up as I watched him sit next to Rose and kiss her. He turned to the Metcalfe girl and she reached across the table to hand him my grandchild. My grandchild responded by gurgling at his father and waving his hands madly as if he was trying to tell his father about his day. I felt a pang of jealousy and rage as I thought to myself that the kid he was holding should have been Cal's, if not for Rose's insanity on board Titanic.

Mr. Lowe turned to his wife and greeted her the same way as Dawson did my daughter. The pudgy cheeked girl Mr. Lowe had started babbling at the Metcalfe girl as soon as Mr. Lowe sat down. She scooted her chair over closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Mr. Lowe reached around his wife and put his arm across her shoulders. "You still feel a bit feverish." He motioned for Rose to take the baby and after she did, he stopped to bring his other hand near her neck. "Do you still feel bad?"

She nodded slowly, "A little. I'm still very weak from being ill the past couple weeks. My appetite hasn't returned to normal just yet, but it's slowly but surely coming. The chicken soup here is pretty good, or so I've been told." She pointed to something on the menu then the waitress appeared. After getting the group's order, she took off, brushing past me, then stopping to ask if I was ready. I waved her away, telling her I wasn't quite ready to order yet. She nodded and went to the kitchen to give the order to the cooks.

I looked up in time to see Jason coming through the door. He looked around and after spotting the four of them, almost shut the door and left. He saw me in the back and quickly sat down with me. "What are they doing here?" His voice was hushed and low.

I shrugged. "Chance meeting? I don't know. They arrived here shortly after I did. Are you planning on doing something now, or what?"

Jason shook his head. "No, not right now. I've got my plan worked out and that's why I invited you here today. I wanted to talk to you about the job you hired me to do. I was planning on doing something today, but it's too crowded here. Just trust me, please." He motioned to bring the waitress over. "Coffee fresh?" She nodded and went to get him a cup.

I waited until she had come and gone before I started speaking again. "I'm getting frustrated with the situation. My daughter is merely 40 feet away and do you know how taxing it is on me not to go over and get her? If you were separated from your children like I have been from my daughter, you'd know what I'm going through." I began to stand up. "I'm going to get my daughter."

"Mrs. Bukater, please let me…" Jason's voice was louder than it should be.

Rose's head turned around to find the source of the voice that called out the familiar name she had obviously tried to bury deep in her past. "Oh my God!" She looked absolutely horrified. "What the hell!?"

The Metcalfe girl and Mr. Lowe both looked up at the same time the Dawson kid did. The Dawson kid and the Metcalfe girl both recognized me as evident by the horrified looks on their faces. Dawson's face was already blood red.

"Someone want to tell me who the bloody hell is that over there and why the three of you are so upset? Rose, you look like you've seen a ghost."

My daughter looked at Mr. Lowe, "I have. Harry, I…Oh…Why…Oh…It's…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She started to stand up, but the Dawson kid stopped her. She sat back down. "It's Ruth. She found me."

Taking that as my cue, I got out of my seat. Jason tried to stop me, but this was the moment I've been waiting to experience again. "Rose? It is you!" I started to reach my hand out to touch her cheek, but she slapped my hand away. My hand knocked the tea glass in front of Mr. Lowe over, spilling it over the Metcalfe girl. She stood up suddenly and the chair she was in scooted across the floor with a loud noise. Her daughter, frightened by the noise started to cry and Rose held the baby out until her mother could get her. The Metcalfe girl held the baby close and started to rock her to calm her while trying to wipe the cold tea off of her dress with a cloth.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Rose shifted my grandson out of my line of sight. "What do you want?"

"Is that my grandson?" I peered around Rose, trying to get a better look at him. His green eyes were fixated on me, trying to figure out who I was. Sensing his mother was upset, he turned his attention towards her, trying to get some sort of reassurance.

"The hell it is. He isn't your anything. This is my son. My son and Jack's son. The only grandparent he knows is Torie's father and if Torie's mother were alive, he'd be calling her his grandmother, not you. I would rather die a thousand deaths than have my son know what a pathetic excuse for a mother you were to me. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. You have been since I died on Titanic. I don't have a mother anymore and the only father I know is Torie's father. He's done more for me since the ship sank than you ever did in the seventeen years I lived with you."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater! You are not dead nor did you die on Titanic. I did not raise my daughter to speak to me in such a manner!" I was furious. Never in my life has she ever raised her voice at me. Her manners and finishing school training had evidently been long forgotten after being with the Dawson kid for so long. "I am still your mother young lady!" I turned around to get Jason to grab Rose, but he was busy writing something on a piece of paper. I turned back around to watch Rose.

Rose scoffed. "The hell you are. My mother is dead. Just like my father. My whole family is right here with me." Rose waved her hand over her shoulder to indicate the Dawson kid, her son, the Metcalfe girl and her husband and their baby. "My name is NOT Rose DeWitt Bukater. It's Rose DAWSON. Hear that, Ruth. It's DAWSON." She got up and turned around to walk off, still holding on to the baby, but I caught her by the sleeve of her dress.

"You will not call me by my name. You will call me mother. Now come on. You are to leave here with me at once. Your fiancé is waiting on you." I started to walk out the door with Jason and my daughter when Mr. Lowe and the Dawson kid stepped in between us.

"My wife will be staying her with the only family she's got." Dawson's eyes were almost as fierce as my daughter's. Rose struggled free of my grip and stood behind Mr. Lowe and Dawson next to the Metcalfe girl. She handed my grandson to the Metcalfe girl. She in turn handed my grandson to Mr. Lowe as she already had her daughter in one arm. Her daughter was beginning to fuss over the noise we were making. My grandson was fussy as well and she couldn't handle both children at once. Mr. Lowe took my grandson and held him, rocking him gently as Dawson continued. "You are not welcome here. Now take your new servant and go."

Jason spoke up, "I may work for Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, but I am not her servant. I'm here to attend to something else." He nodded at me and excused himself. I noticed as he wadded up a piece of paper in his hand and tossed it into the waste basket by the door. After looking at me once more, he walked out the door to the restaurant and I watched as he walked in the direction of the hotel until he was out of my line of sight.

My eyes shifted back to my daughter and her situation. "Where have your manners gone? You were not raised like this. We all thought you were dead. We held a funeral for you. We mourned for you. What did you think you were doing? I raised you better than this!"

Rose scoffed. "YOU didn't raise me. Our attendants did. Remember? You and father were too busy drinking our and gambling family fortune away. Only after he died did you turn around and realize no suitor in his right mind would take me and a drunken loser for a mother. Remember that? That's when you basically sold me into slavery with Cal. You don't give a damn about me. You didn't then and you sure as hell don't now, Ruth. I did die. Rose DeWitt-Bukater DID die on Titanic. She's no longer a part of me. Rose Dawson is who I was reborn as. You'd hardly understand how someone as rich as Cal couldn't give me half of what Jack can. Money doesn't buy happiness, Mother, but that's a lesson you'll obviously never learn. I have no regrets about letting my past go down with that ship. I am happy. I'm where I was born to be. Too bad you'll never understand that. Cal didn't understand it either when he paid me a most unwelcome visit back a few months ago. I showed him my finishing school etiquette by throwing a right hook directly at his cheek. I'm sure it left a pretty nasty bruise on his cheek and I can't say I'm sorry for what I did to him. Now unless you want the same, get the hell out of my sight and do not ever show up in my life again. I'm done with you. I'm done with Cal. I am married to Jack. I have a son. I have my best friend and her husband here with me. I have Torie's father and sister. They're all the family I need. I don't wish to see you or Cal again, so if he tries to show up again, I'll alert the police." The Dawson kid looked confused at Rose first, then at the Metcalfe girl who just shrugged and waved her hand at him, signaling she'd tell him what Rose meant later. Rose's green eyes were fierce with anger. She turned to grab the Dawson kid's hand and started to walk off. The Metcalfe girl and her husband weren't far behind.

Mr. Lowe shifted my grandson to his other arm, protectively moving him away from me as he walked by. I could just stand there and watch in horror as my grandson and daughter walked out of my life again. This is not how I pictured it. "Rose?" I extended my arm, hoping she'd turn around. "Rose? Please?" I let my arm fall back to my side when Rose didn't so much as cast a glance my direction.

I stepped forward, but was stopped by Officer Lowe. He turned to look at me before he followed his wife and my daughter out of the restaurant. "If I ever see you, that bastard Hockley or anyone associated with either of you near Rose again, I'll file charges. The same goes with Jack or my wife and daughter or my wife's family. You are no longer welcome here. Is this understood?" His thick Welsh accent was laced with as much anger and hatred as Rose's voice was. After holding the door open for Rose and the Dawson kid, they left. The Metcalfe girl looked at her husband once more as she and her daughter went out, followed by Mr. Lowe.

"This won't be the last time you see me. Rest assured." My voice was weak but firm. I watched as my daughter and the only family she claimed walked off. Rose got the baby back from Mr. Lowe outside of the café. They walked off into the afternoon not even bothering to cast a glance back my way.

I was going to get my daughter back, one way or another. I gathered my handbag and shawl and after leaving more money than was necessary on the table for the bill, I walked off towards the hotel, eager to find out what Jason had in store.

**A/N: So what do y'all think? Where should I go from here? Stay tuned to find out! And please, read and review! **


	14. Not Forgiven, Not Forgotten

**Chapter 14 – Not Forgiven, Not Forgotten**

**Chapter title is a play on a Corrs song, "Forgiven, Not Forgotten." I was listening to that CD while I typed out most of this chapter. Excellent group and I highly suggest checking out some of their songs on YouTube or buying their CDs. I have all of them and I'm about to wear a hole in them from listening to them over and over. They are an excellent source to set the tone for the writing. Between the Corrs and my Celtic Woman CDs, I'm all set as far as inspiration goes. **

**Torie**

If he could have, I'm sure Harry would have picked both Anna and me up and ran with us in his arms back to the safety of our house. We made it back from the café in record time and Harry kept looking over his shoulder checking to make sure that we weren't being followed. As soon as we got home, Harry shoved me through the door and after taking Anna from me, locked the front door. He held her close as he peered through the windows, checking for signs of Ruth or that servant she had with her at the café.

Satisfied we weren't being followed, Harry turned to face me. He started to say something, but was interrupted by a knock from the side door and without even bothering to wait to be let in, the door opened and we both heard two sets of footsteps on the tile in our kitchen and after a moment, Rose and Jack appeared. Rose was still as pale as she was in the café after the confrontation with her mother. She looked at me, unsure as to where to begin.

Jack cast a glance between Rose, Harry and me. "Someone want to explain what the hell Cal and Ruth were doing here and why no one felt a need to let me know?"

"I'm interested in this answer as well. Victoria, you and Rose put yourself in danger by letting him in and not telling us. What if he made a move towards you or Anna, or tried to force Rose to leave with him or tried to take James? He could have knocked you out with one punch, taken the baby and then what? I love you, but you're no match for someone Cal's size or strength and Rose, you're not either. Plus you know he didn't come alone. He more than likely had a valet in the car to back him up if need be."

I started to speak, but Rose cut me off. "Don't blame her, Harold." I was surprised she used his given name. Then again, he did use mine, which he rarely did unless he was mad. "This isn't her fault. This was me. It was all me. I told her not to tell anyone. I didn't want to worry either of you."

"I think it's a little too late for that, love." Jack sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Why did you not tell me he came? You know he didn't come for Torie. He came for you. How in the hell did he find us?" After Jack finished, Rose sat next to him. Harry stood still, in between the sofa and the arm chair I had sat down in. He handed Anna back to me, but returned to his guard post. He wanted to keep an eye on both Rose and me, unsure as to what to say or do.

"Guess I need to explain." Jack nodded as Rose finished speaking. Rose looked at Harry who shifted his weight to his other foot and folded his arms. After he nodded, Rose continued. "Cal did show up. It was back in the winter months. You and Harry were out sailing. Torie and I had gone to the market to buy groceries. After we got back home, I had gone back out with James to get the mail. A strange man asked me where the farmer's market was. I knew it was a weird question given it was the dead of winter and there was nothing going on there. I pointed the way towards the market and basically forgot about it. He seemed satisfied with my answer and took off towards town."

"You told me about this. I remember. I think I brushed it off. You said he didn't approach you or Torie, so I let it go. I had a feeling that somehow, I knew that guy worked for Cal, but you denied it." Jack's face was beginning to turn red in anger again.

Rose put her hand on his leg and tried to comfort him as she continued. "Jack, it didn't dawn on me that the man could have worked for Cal, or for my mother for that matter. We've been so careful to keep our identity vague. I haven't signed anything using my mother's name and when we bought the house, we listed it under Dawson. There is nothing connecting my life to the old one."

It suddenly hit me how Cal found Rose. "Rose. You're wrong."

She looked at me, "What?"

"The necklace. You sold it to buy the house. That had to be how he found you and found out you were still alive and living here." I looked over at Rose and she realized she had made a mistake by selling the necklace and not throwing it overboard as she planned.

Harry looked confused. "The what?"

"On Titanic, Cal gave Rose this really beautiful necklace. Had a huge blue stone cut into a heart surrounded with diamonds on the chain. You never saw it and I only saw it once when Rose showed it to me. Cal thought it went down with the ship. It was only on board Carpathia did Rose realize that she had the necklace. Cal must have put it in the pocket of the coat he gave Rose before the ship sank. Cal found Rose, Jack and me waiting for a life boat. He shoved Rose and me on the boat after giving Rose her coat. He gave me his servant's coat, I think. I don't remember. Rose and I jumped off the boat to save Jack. And well, you know the rest." I stopped to look at Harry. The look in his eyes meant he remembered how he found me half dead and frozen to the core in the water. I continued. "Anyway, she thought about tossing it overboard as a final goodbye to her old life, but I convinced her to hang on to it, just in case. After we were married, Rose and Jack sold the necklace to a jeweler in Pittsburgh I think to get money to buy the house for them and as a down payment on ours after we moved to New York." I stopped talking and saw Rose turn even paler than she was. "Cal must have found out about it. The necklace was worth so much and it was so rare, that must have been how he tracked us down. I figured he'd file an insurance claim on it, collect his money and forget about it. Evidently you're forgiven, but not forgotten. Oh, God. This is my fault. Cal found you and found out you're alive because of me. If I had just told you to throw that necklace over like you wanted, we'd…"

Rose stopped me. "This isn't your fault. I held on to that necklace for a reason. I didn't want to throw it overboard. I wanted to keep it to remind me why I left Cal." She turned to Jack who was holding James close to his body. Rose looked at the baby, fast asleep on Jack's shoulder. "I kept it to remind me that yes, I gave up a lot, but it was worth it. I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I'd never be happy with Cal. That necklace was a constant reminder of that. The time you drew me wearing it was the night I cemented my feelings for you." She stopped to look at Jack. "I knew that nothing on earth, even the sinking of the ship and us almost freezing to death, was going to come between us. The drawing you did of me in that necklace was why I kept it. It meant the start of a new life for me." She held Jack's hand in between hers. "For us." She turned to face Harry and me. "And for you two as well. You both are my best friends. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you both. You're not just my friends, you're my family and the best part, is you're not family by blood. You're family that I chose to be with. That's the best kind."

I started to tear up and Harry rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe my eyes. "Women. The things I missed by being employed on that ship. I missed the whole nickelodeon that was the story of the necklace and now the mad ex fiancé bent on revenge."

I turned to face him, "Oh hush. What she said was sweet. I have my sister and my father, but I also gained a sister and a brother in law in the process. That means something to me. I can't help it if I'm a woman and I'm emotional." He smiled at me, so I knew he was just kidding. "I thought so."

"I hate to interrupt this sob fest, as touching as it really is, but we've got bigger problems. We all know Cal and Ruth well enough to know they will be back. Cal won't let Rose go easily and we've got to figure out what to do when he comes back. It won't be a matter of if he comes back, it'll be when. And if I had to press my luck, I'd bet soon."

"Jack's right." After Jack finished speaking, Harry spoke up. "Cal will be back. It's an almost certainty. I'm not willing to risk my wife or my daughter in the cross fire of his anger. They found us, if I had to guess, by using some sort of investigator or detective. Cal's money and Ruth's will to get Rose back are two wills to not be challenged. Jack, I don't know about you, but one of us, if not both of us, need to stay home with the girls until this is done. I don't want them to be alone. I know we're due to leave the end of the week, but what, you think we should both cancel, or one should go and one should stay?"

"So what, you both are going to quit your jobs to stay home with us because my insane ex fiancé might try something? Both of you can't take turns watching us. Cal's probably got some other poor soul to boss around like he did me. I'm the least of his worries. Mother isn't anything without Cal and if he has found another woman to call his wife by now, she won't do anything to jeopardize staying in his good graces. If Cal kicks her out, she'll have nothing. No money. No home. No society. Nothing. As much as my mother thinks she loves me, she loves yachts and the social circles Cal's money can buy more than me. That's why she forced me into that engagement in the first place."

Harry shook his head, "Rose, I don't know if you were just in shock from your mother being there or what, but the look she had in her eyes. It scared me. It was almost like she'd kill someone to get you back and she'd kill whoever got in her way whether that be me, Jack or anyone. And that servant she had with her? I didn't like the way he kept looking at you or Torie. My hand to God, if he gets near either of you, or anyone in our families, I'll blow him off of the face of the earth with the fury of God's own thunder. That's why I think it's a good idea that neither of you are alone until we get this whole Cal mess solved. I'll have to wire the home office, but I think Jack's done with his training and doesn't need to be sailing with me any more, which frees one of us up to be home with you at all times until this is over with."

"I don't know if this will ever be over with until Cal gets what he wants, and that's Rose. That's a situation we need to consider." As much as I didn't want to lose my friend, I made a suggestion. "Rose, you and Jack may need to move. I don't want to lose either of you in my life, but do you think Cal's really going to stop? He knows where you live. He knows too much."

"No. Rose and me, we're not uprooting our family. We're not disrupting our lives for him, or for anyone for that matter. I've always faced problems head on. I'm not running." Jack looked at Rose who nodded. James stirred slightly and started to cry. Jack handed James to Rose. She rocked him gently for a moment before he fell back asleep. "We'll figure something out. Cal found us once. What makes you think if we up and move he'll find us again? We can change our names, shave our heads and join a convent and he'll still find us."

I had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Rose shaving her head to escape Cal. "Jack's right. We should alert the police as to what happened though."

"And say what? My ex fiancé tracked me down after I sold a stolen necklace after I was presumed dead on Titanic to buy a house for us as well as our new family? That'll go over real well. Would you and Harry like the padded room next to Jack's and my room?" Rose shifted James around, who had started to fall asleep as we were speaking. "Can I put him upstairs in Anna's room?"

I nodded and Rose got up to put James down for a nap. "So now what?" I looked down at Anna. Her dark brown eyes were focused on me. She seemed to be trying to tell me something, but unable to speak, she couldn't convey the message that she wanted.

Rose came back after putting James down. She stayed quiet for a moment until she sat up on the couch next to Jack. "We fight fire with fire."

**A/N: Slow chapter, but necessary for the upcoming ones. Please R/R! **


	15. Passing Storms

**hapter 15 – Passing Storms**

**A/N: As it will be explained in Chapter 16, I wrote Chapter 16 first, then realized I needed to tell a story in the events that took place before 16 took place so it'd make sense. Otherwise I could see all of y'all scratching your heads going "Huh?" So here it is, Chapter 15 first. I've got to tweak the ending of 16 a little bit, but that should be up in the next couple days, if I don't wind up in the hospital from mono. I hate being sick. (Insert angry face here) **

**Torie**

"I'll be back in a couple weeks. Promise." Harry stopped packing long enough to kiss me on the forehead as he walked out of our bedroom.

I just stood there and tried my best not to cry. Even after being married for over a year, it still never got any easier when Harry had to leave me. I knew next door, Rose was going through the same emotions I was going through. Having my best friend go through the same feelings when her husband leaves as I go through when my husband leaves makes it a little easier. I sighed. "Two weeks, right?"

Harry came back in the room and threw some toiletries in his bag and zipped it up. "Two weeks. I promise. Then, I have a surprise for you."

I perked up at the thought. "What is it?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, "When I get back, my love, I'll reveal all. Meanwhile, you keep Anna safe. Oh, and Lights and his wife will be here in a little bit. They're supposed to meet us at the docks. They'll be staying here. I told them to take the guest room and the kids could have Anna's room. I'll move her crib or her bassinette in our room so she can sleep near you." He picked up his bag and walked down the hall to Anna's room to get her up from her nap so we could all walk down to the docks together before the ship left. I leaned against the frame of the door and watched as Harry dropped his bag in front of her crib and picked her up. Anna, still sleepy, rubbed her eyes and blinked, trying to figure out who was waking her up from her nap. She saw Harry and stared hard for a minute before finally speaking what was on her mind. "Mama!" She looked at Harry again. "Mama!"

I started to laugh. I walked in the room and tried to coach her. "Dada!" I tried to get her to say it for Harry before he left, but the defiant little child we brought into this world only smiled and repeated mama again.

Harry sighed and shook his head at her. "Dada! Say it, Anna. Dada!"

Anna looked up at him and studied his face a minute. "Mama!" Her innocent smile made me melt. Harry, however, just stared at her.

I couldn't help myself now. I felt my shoulders begin to shake. I quickly brought my hand up to my face to cover my mouth, but a laugh escaped my lips. By the time Harry looked over at me, I was laughing. Anna saw me laughing, and she started laughing. "Mama! Mama!"

"I give up. We have a defective baby!" Harry was smiling as handed Anna to me as he picked up his bag and walked out of her room.

I hit him in the shoulder as he walked off. "Our daughter is not defective! She just knows which parent she likes more. She knows I was the one who labored for hours with her. You just stood there. Doing nothing." I smiled at him as I passed him in the hallway. "She knows!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I was there for the ordering of her if you will. That should count for something." He kissed me on the cheek as he walked back to our room to make sure he didn't forget anything. He took one quick look inside and nodded his head. After he dropped his bag in the hallway, he went back to Anna's room and picked up her bassinette and set it down in our room next to our bed. She was a bit big for it, but it'd work while the Lightollers were here staying with us. He picked up his bag yet once again and turned around to face me and putting his hand on the small of my back, we started downstairs together. We got about halfway downstairs when we heard Rose calling for us.

"You two decent?"

I looked at Harry and rolled my eyes. "Yes, we're decent. Harry was trying to get Anna to say Dada and she won't do it." We rounded the last portion of the landing to our stairs and saw Rose standing there, wearing much the same expression as I was before our defiant daughter refused to acknowledge who Harry was. "He swears she's defective now. Where's Jack?"

She shrugged. "He's coming over in just a minute. He had to make one last walk through before he leaves. He forgot extra socks last time and wound up borrowing from Harry and Lightoller."

"And their feet aren't nearly as big as mine. It's like trying to wear one of your socks. Not happening." Jack appeared in the kitchen and walked next to Rose.

"Dada!" James said as soon as he saw his father. The bright smile across James's face could have lit a hundred homes. "Dada!"

Harry sighed. "See Anna? See how easy it is?" He motioned for me to giver her to him. He held her close to him. "Anna. Say dada. Dada." Anna just smiled. She said nothing. Harry sighed again and I started to laugh. He gave me a playful shove as he handed Anna back to me. He grabbed his coat and bag and together, the four of us, plus one defiant baby and one non-defiant baby, walked towards the docks to bid Harry and Jack farewell.

"Lights!" I turned around to see Harry spotting Officer Lightoller. The two approached and shook hands. Lightoller's wife, Sylvia, stood behind him. Their two boys stood behind her, watching the excitement in awe. They spied me and I waved. The youngest just laughed and hid behind his mother.

"Sylvia. Officer Lightoller. How nice to see you again." I extended my hand and he pulled me into a hug.

"Herb. Please, call me Herb. Only these two monkeys have to call me Officer." He smiled at me and hugged me again. "This must be the little one. Lord, she's getting bigger every time I see her." He held out his hands and Anna looked at me as if to ask if it was ok. She sensed it was and reached for him.

She laughed again. "Mama!"

Harry groaned. "She won't say dada. No matter how hard we try, she just won't say it. I was telling my wife she's defective."

Sylvia laughed a little, but Herb hit Harry on the shoulders. "She is not defective. She'll say dada when she wants. My oldest for the life of me wouldn't say mama or dada. It was 'dar dar.' I have no idea where he got that from, but he was referring to our dog. Guess he preferred the dog's company over us." He shrugged and handed Anna back to me. He picked up his youngest son and as he did, the little boy's big blue eyes were wild with fascination.

Harry looked at his pocket watch, then sighed and looked at me. "I hate this part."

He pulled me in close to him as I breathed in his aftershave before finally speaking. "I hate it too. But every day you're gone from us is one day closer to coming back. Plus this is a short trip. Just two weeks, right?" I looked up at him and I felt a tear forming in my eyes.

Harry took his finger and dabbed the tear before kissing me. "Just two weeks. Then our surprise." He kissed me again. "And don't go asking Lights here. He has no idea what it is."

Herb nodded. "Not a clue. Neither of them would tell me. Guess they thought I'd ruin the surprise or something." He shrugged.

I looked over at Rose and she was having the same emotional goodbye with Jack as I was with Harry. Anna looked over at Rose and Jack, then back at me and Harry. "Dada?" She looked at Harry with her big brown eyes. "Dada? Dada?"

Harry about fainted. "She finally said it! She's not defective." He leaned in to kiss her, which only made her giggle.

"Mama!" She looked at me and laughed and then buried her face in my shawl.

I laughed too. "Well, she said it." Harry nodded and picked up his bag. He dug in his pocket and found his ID card. He looked at me once more and kissed me then turned to walk with Jack to the ramp to board. Rose looked at me and started crying. I couldn't help it. I felt the tears fall down my cheek too.

Harry and Jack walked to the docks. After showing the officer their IDs, they boarded. Harry stopped about halfway up the ramp to wave at me and blow me a kiss. Through my tears, I waved back and held Anna's arm and made her wave too. Rose came up beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. Together, we cried as we watched the ship leave the docks.

Sylvia had come up to us and after watching us cry for a moment, spoke. "I've been married to my husband for a lot longer than either of you." Rose picked her head up off my shoulder and Sylvia put her hand on Rose's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "It still makes me cry whenever the boys and I see Herb off. It still tears me up. The boys are older now and know daddy has to leave and will be coming back, but still doesn't make it any easier on me."

I nodded, "So this is what it's going to be like for the next 100 years or so Harry and I are married?"

Sylvia laughed. "Probably not as bad. I know when we were first married, I wouldn't eat for days when he'd leave me. Then after we were married longer, it eased up. Then the kids came. But it still hurts." She stopped to see Herb playing with their two kids. "So, are you two ready to head back now?"

I nodded. Rose did too, but she stopped. "Oh goodness. I've got to stop by the market before we head home. We're out of a few things and James would never forgive me if we didn't have wafers for him to gum on while he's teething."

"Why don't you and Rose go to the market? Herb and I will head back to your house. He knows where you live."

I dug my house keys out of my handbag and handed them to Sylvia. "We won't be gone long."

She nodded and took the keys then walked off to join her husband and kids.

Rose and I made our way silently to the market. "Has Jack or Harry mentioned anything to you about my mother?"

I nodded. "Harry mentioned it to me a couple days ago. Said Jack is a bit worried. You didn't talk about it much and he's worried you're having doubts."

Rose stopped walking and turned to face me. "God, no. No in a million years. I love Jack. I'd rather hang myself than be with Cal." She started walking again and as we neared the market, began talking again. "I should have known Cal or mother would try to find me. After all, I'm worth too much to my mother to never be seen again. I just don't want Cal to try anything. Rumor was, he had a business associate who was stealing money from Hockley Steel taken care of. If you know what I mean."

I opened the door to the market. "What?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Of course, that was never confirmed. That was just gossip around some of the office girls. There was one girl there, Ellen, I really liked. She was Cal's father's secretary. Mother hated that girl and everything about her. I of course liked her out of spite. She told me she overheard both Cal and his father talking about one of the foremen stealing money from the office. Cal apparently had proof and hired someone to take care of it."

I was floored. "That doesn't surprise me actually." I shifted Anna to my other hip and put a few things in Rose's basket. "We both need to be careful. You do know the Lightollers are only here for us, right?"

Rose nodded, "I figured as much. I know Jack was worried about he and Harry both having to leave at the same time. Jack tried to get on another ship after Harry got back, but White Star is short of officers out of this port apparently." She stopped in the aisle and began to scan the boxes for the type of crackers James ate. She found the box and absentmindedly threw it in the basket as we finished up our shopping. We both paid for our groceries, and left the store.

On our way home, a thought hit me. "Do you think Cal or your mother will be back?"

Rose nodded, "Unfortunately, I do. My mother for sure. She's desperate to hang on to any hope I'll come back and marry Cal. You and I both know that Cal doesn't like to lose. He hates it and given the fact that he lost to Jack, that's only going to make him even that more determined. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already engaged to some poor soul. Since I got out of the society lifestyle, I don't keep up with all that anymore. I barely read the paper as it is, and when I do, I'm just scanning the first few pages. The lifestyle sections don't matter to me anymore."

"Cal filed an insurance claim on that necklace, didn't he?" My thoughts suddenly drifted from what Rose was saying to what I just thought of. I was already formulating a plan. "He claimed it went down on the ship. He either didn't realize he put it in his coat or he didn't realize you lived. And he filed an insurance claim I bet."

Rose nodded, "Probably. That necklace set him back money I'm sure. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"He filed a claim, right?" Rose nodded. "So if he filed a claim and we can produce the necklace, that makes him guilty of fraud, right?"

"But I sold that necklace when we bought our house, remember?"

"I know that, but on the transaction papers, it showed that rather than money, the necklace was traded as collateral, right? It'll be there and I'm sure the bank took photos of the necklace before they sold it to make sure they'd get their money back."

"So, if Cal tries anything, we have blackmail?"

I nodded. "We do." We reached the corner where our houses were. "We'll talk about this later. I don't want anyone knowing about our plans just yet. I'll be thinking about this some more. Come over later. Mrs. Miller made a huge dinner for the Lightollers. With Harry gone, they'll be more than plenty."

Rose nodded and after checking her mail, went inside their house. I felt a little better knowing that we may have just found a way out of this whole mess Cal and Rose's mother landed us all in.


	16. Arresting Developments

**Chapter 16 – Arresting Developments**

**Gonna try my hand at writing from Jack's POV. I haven't done that yet. **

**Chapter is kind of long, but the pace is starting to pick up…suspenseful! And the possible return of another character from the prequel to this story in the next chapter, too. I actually wrote this chapter first, before I wrote Chapter 15. It was only then that I realized I still had a story to tell while Jack and Harry were gone and Rose and Torie were alone. **

**Jack**

It had been a little over a month since the incident in the café with Rose's mother and that boyfriend of hers. Rose had tried to assure me that everything was ok and that she didn't worry about Cal or her mother, but I noticed that she seemed to be paying attention more to every car that came down our street or every stranger she came across. She was worried, and I did my best to console her, but we both knew what Cal was capable of and we were both worried that he'd do anything to get her back. I wasn't about to let that happen. She was my wife and the mother of my son.

Harry and I had just gotten back from a short trip to England. Officer Lightoller and his wife were in town and he had volunteered to keep an eye on the girls while we were gone. They stayed at Torie's house as she knew them better than Rose and I did. I was worried the entire 2 weeks we had been gone, but there was nothing I could do. I knew Lightoller would be there and would keep both of them safe if anything happened. As soon as Harry and I had gotten back, he told us that nothing happened and it was business as usual in the Dawson and Lowe households.

Another week went by and plans Harry and I had made had finally been approved by our superior officers at White Star Lines. As a wedding anniversary present to the girls, we had arranged to take a months' vacation so Harry could see his family and they could see Anna and Rose and I could celebrate our honeymoon overseas in Liverpool and then we would all head to Ireland to vacation, then come back home. It would be our first trip together as a family overseas and the first time Rose or Torie had set foot on a ship since Titanic sank.

I looked up from my thoughts to see Rose lugging yet another suitcase up front. I stood up to help her. "What are you packing? The luggage is gonna be too heavy for the ship to carry." I looked over at the pile of 2 other suitcases, James's diaper bag and a small bag I used when I traveled for work. "Where are you planning on putting all of this?"

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll find room. I have this suitcase. James's suitcase is already over there with his baby bag. Where's yours?"

I pointed to my duffel bag. "That's it."

"You're only bringing one bag? Jack, we are planning to be gone a month. Torie said we're going to be going to meet Harry's parents and I do not need you wearing the same shirt you've been wearing for the past two weeks when you meet them. They're practically our in-laws too!" Rose shook her head and went back upstairs to pack a decent bag for me. I just had to laugh. As I turned around to face our side yard, Torie was walking up the cobblestone path between our homes. I waved at her to tell her to come on in. She and Harry never knocked anyway.

"Done packing yet? I have our bags all done. Harry did most of it actually. I packed Anna's bag, but he did both of ours." She scanned the room for a bit. "Are you taking all of those?" Her eyes kept moving between the mountain of luggage Rose piled up and me. "The car White Star is sending for us all isn't big enough to fit all that in there. A train car wouldn't be big enough."

She set Anna down in the playpen with James. The babies began laughing instantly when they were together. I smiled as Torie spoke again.

"What is this? Luggage for a year's safari? We're going to be gone a month, not forever."

Rose was coming down the stairs, lugging yet another huge suitcase. "We're just planning ahead. This one is mine." She pointed to the other two. "The smaller one is James's. And the duffel bag is Jack's, but I just packed him this one." She set the 3rd case down. "How many do you have?"

"Just two. Harry didn't want to burden the baggage guy. Wow, you really have to weed some of this out!"

Torie walked over to where the luggage was and after a little bit of time, she and Rose got our luggage down to two suitcases, plus James's diaper bag. "Much better. Now the Dawson family won't be responsible for sinking the ship due to the weight of too much luggage." Torie smiled as Rose took the now empty third suitcase back up to our room.

She did that and came back down stairs and started looking around. "Oh, my. Now what did I do with the tickets?" I turned around to watch Rose checking the pockets of the suitcases we had left. I started to laugh, but thought better of it. Harry came in at that moment, so I didn't have to stifle my laughter long.

"Be right back, Rose. We're going to go out and discuss our master plan. You two stay here!"

Rose just waved her hand at me and she and Torie didn't even bother to look up as Harry and I walked outside.

The air was warm with a slight breeze. The flowers in the vine on the side of the house had started to bloom a little. I picked one of the violet blooms off of the vine and held it in my hands.

"Rose said anything about her mother? Torie said she hasn't mentioned anything to her. What about you?"

I looked at Harry, then back through the windows at Rose and Torie, still trying to find our lost tickets. "She's been really quiet about the whole situation. We should have known something like this would have happened. I wish Torie would have been able to talk Rose into throwing that damn necklace overboard on the Carpathia. All of this mess started when we sold that thing to buy our houses. Cal tracked us down using that necklace. If I lose her or if something happens to her…"

Harry stopped me. "Do you trust me?"

I looked up from the flower I was holding. "What?"

"You heard me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Torie didn't want me to say anything to you, but if something happens to either you or she and I have got a plan to help either of you out. You and I both know how much that bastard Hockley would do to get her back. You need to listen carefully to what I'm about to say and I'm only going to say this once. Torie and I have a way to make sure Hockley doesn't win in the event he tries something with you or with Rose. Torie was actually the one to come up with the plan."

"She hasn't told me about this. Neither of you have. What is it?"

Harry shook his head, "Not now. If it happens, just do whatever anyone asks of you, got it? Torie or I will handle the rest. If it comes down to it, we'll do what we have to do to make sure you, Rose or James stay safe. Hockley can play dirty. Well, I've got news for him, so can I."

Harry just looked at me and I nodded. "You're not going to kill him are you?"

"Christ no, Jack. Nothing like that. We're just going to dish out what Hockley has coming. If you tell Torie or Rose you know this, my wife will kill me. Got that?" I nodded. Harry continued. "Just trust us, ok? Neither Torie nor I are going to let anything happen to you or Rose."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded as to what he was saying. I started to speak, but then it dawned on me as to what they were talking about. They were going to use the necklace against Cal.

Harry smiled and nodded as he realized I knew what he was talking about. "Aye. Now you see it my friend."

I was about to speak when I heard the screen door open. "The car's here. Come on!" Rose waved her hand and Harry turned to go to his house to get their luggage. Torie came out right after Harry did and I walked inside to help the driver with our bags. After putting our bags in, we got in the large back seat and waited on Torie and Harry.

Rose was holding James who was fascinated by the car. It didn't take much to impress him. I reached over to him and poked his shoulder. He turned around to face me and gave me a toothy grin. "Dada!"

"I never get tired of him doing that." He reached for me and I settled him in my lap as Harry held the door open for Torie. She got in and Harry handed Anna to her as the driver and Harry put their luggage in the back. Harry climbed in and seated himself next to Torie and the driver got in the front and we rode in silence to the docks.

The docks were crowded with the ship's departure. I pulled my pocket watch out of my vest pocket and seeing that we had about an hour to board, I gently guided Rose towards the entrance to the ramp to take us up to the ship. I turned around to make sure Harry and Torie were following us. Torie was laughing with some lady on the docks and Harry was instructing the luggage guy where to take our luggage. I remarked to Rose that it felt different to be boarding as a passenger and not staff. I told her that out of habit, I felt I should make my way to the front of the ship where the crew sleeps to check in. While holding James, she smiled and put her arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

We finally made our way to the boarding line. Rose handed me my ticket and she held on to the ticket for herself and James. Harry found his ticket as well as Torie's ticket and Anna's ticket. I let out a sigh of relief knowing this all was about to finally happen. I took James from Rose and watched silently as the ticket officer was checking the tickets as we were getting ready to board.

The four of us were waiting in the line to board the ship at the crowded docks when I heard a voice from behind me. "Jack Dawson?"

I turned around and came face to face with two police officers, Ruth and that boyfriend of hers. "Maybe. What do you want?" The smile on Rose's face faded and her expression was turned to anger at the sight of her mother again. She just had an evil smirk on her face and didn't even bother to recognize me.

One of the police officers spoke up. "We have a warrant for your arrest." He stepped towards me and grabbed my left arm and with more force than necessary, jerked me away from Rose, Harry and Torie. "Give the baby to your wife and come with us, please." He was the younger of the two. He was shorter than the other officer, but built just as strongly. His dark blue eyes were focused intently on me. I watched as the muscles in his neck tensed up when he reached for me.

I snapped my arm away from the officer and took a step back. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about? I don't have to do anything."

The other officer spoke up. "Unfortunately you do. Now hand the baby to your wife and come with us quietly, or we'll be forced to treat you as a hostile prisoner and shackle you here and now." His chiseled face was stone cold and his eyes were dark and emotionless.

"Mother, what the hell do you think you're doing? We're leaving now, damn it."

Ruth just laughed. "I told you. You were going to come with me one way or another, Rose, darling. Cal misses you. He's thought of nothing but you since your alleged demise on Titanic. Can't you see that? This is what is required of you"

Rose took one step back and Harry stood between Rose and her mother. "The hell it is. I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but they will not work." She reached for my hand, but the officer pulled me back to where Rose couldn't get my hand.

Ruth turned to walk off as the younger officer looked at me again. With one more glance, I looked down at James and reluctantly looked at Rose and handed James to her. Rose's lack of emotion was soon replaced with tears that fell down her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. You and Harry and Torie come down to the police station and bail me out. Harry told me that you and Torie will handle this. I need you to do this for me. For us." I looked at Rose who nodded slowly and wiped her wet cheek with the end of her sleeve before she put her free hand around my neck to kiss me. I looked at the officer who sighed and let me go long enough to kiss Rose goodbye and the five of us started towards two squad cars that were parked at the entrance to the docks. I turned around once more and saw Rose's shoulders begin to shake as heavy sobs overtook her body. Torie handed Anna to Harry and hugged Rose as she cried on her best friend's shoulders. Harry put his free hand on Rose's shoulder in comfort. James, seeing his mother upset, started to cry also and reach out to me as we were walking off. It took all I had not to fight my way free from these cops and run back to her. I sighed, knowing if I did, it'd only make matters worse

I turned to look at Ruth. "You're not the only one with ace up your sleeve. You do know that, right?"

Ruth didn't even bother to look at me. She just smiled and stared straight ahead as the younger officer opened the back door to the squad car and violently shoved me in the back seat and slammed the door. Ruth got in the front seat with the officer. Ruth's boyfriend and the other one got in the second squad car, but before we left, Ruth's boyfriend got out of the car and motioned for us to go on without him. As I watched him, he moved towards the docks and stared intently at Torie and at Rose. I wanted to bang on the window to warn Rose, but my hands were bound behind my back. I just shook my head as the car started and we left.

I turned around to watch Rose, Harry, Torie, James and Anna disappear as the car turned the corner and we drove off to the station. I could tell that Rose was still sobbing. I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek and watched it fall on the sleeve of my jacket. "God help me if this plan doesn't work." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "It has to. It just has to." I thought as I nodded to myself and stared straight ahead, not bothering to pay attention to the officer as he turned around to stare at me. He nodded at Ruth.

"Cal said something to you as the boat was lowered, didn't he?"

I turned my attention back to Ruth. "What?"

She smiled again. I had the overwhelming urge to strangle her with my bare hands. "Cal told me that he told you something right before Rose and the Metcalfe girl jumped. Remember? As you both watched them in the boat as it was lowered. Do you remember what it was?"

I stared blankly at her. "He said 'I always win, Jack. One way or another.' Is that what you meant?"

Ruth nodded. "I see your memory hasn't faded." She turned around to face the front of the car and we rode the rest of the way to the police station in silence.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Kind of a somber chapter, but it's getting better! **


	17. A Call to Arms

**Chapter 17 – A Call to Arms**

**Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, love getting the reviews! **

**Torie**

As Rose cried on my shoulders as the police took Jack away in handcuffs, I noticed a familiar man staring at us. I knew I had seen him before, but I just couldn't place him. I tried my best not to stare at him, but every time my eyes shifted upwards, he was staring at me. He'd go from staring at me, then to Rose then back to me.

"Damn it. Damn my mother. Why?" Rose was beginning to get angry. James started wailing again and she held him close to her body, trying to calm him down. She swayed back and forth with James in her arms, whispering lowly to him so he'd be reassured everything was okay.

I kept my eye on the man. He seemed to be watching us, but trying to act like he wasn't watching us. He saw me looking at him and he quickly turned around and walked about ten feet behind a partial wall. He pretended to be interested in another family as they walked by the docks. He started to walk off, but as he did, he stopped and turned around and looked right at me. He looked at Harry, who was comforting Rose. His eyes shifted to James and then back to Anna and then to me. He stared at me for what seemed like an hour before he finally broke the gaze. He looked straight ahead and then he looked back at me and walked off. Did he want me to follow him? I looked over at Harry. He wasn't paying attention to the man or to me. Harry didn't see the silent conversation the man and I had just had. "Take Anna." I handed the baby to Harry but he didn't reach for her and instead just looked at me. "I'll meet you at the house in just a minute. I need to take care of something.

Rose wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "What?"

I didn't want to tell Harry the truth just yet, so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I need to send my father a wire about Jack. Perhaps he can help in some way." I gave the baby to Harry after I told him my intentions and watched the two of them walk off before I made my way across the street to follow the strange man that seemed all too interested in us.

I started to walk off towards the direction of the office to send the wire which was different from the direction the man went. After glancing back over my shoulder once more to make sure Harry didn't turn around and follow me, I switched directions and picked up my pace to follow the man. I rounded the corner where he had turned.

"You understood me. Good."

I turned around and came face to face with him. He was about Harry's height and weight. "Do I know you?"

He nodded. "Not officially. The day in the café with Ruth…"

I gasped, "You were the man with her." I backed up a few steps. "If my husband found out you were here…"

The man waved his hands, "I mean you no harm. I promise you this right now." He sighed. "Ruth hired me to take care of Jack. I've been following you for a few weeks now. Ruth paid me. Well, Cal paid me actually. I'm sure it was his money." He stopped to study my face and then continued. "I don't know all the facts, but from what I hear, Cal and Ruth are none too happy with Rose's choice in husbands?"

"What do you want with me?" He started to walk towards me, but I stepped back. "Please. Just until I find out what your intentions are."

He held his hand out. "My name is Jason. Jason Wright. I believe your father knows me as well."

"My father?" I realized he had his hand still outstretched, so I shook it, "Victoria Lowe."

"I thought your last name was Metcalfe?"

"It was. My married name is Lowe. Who called me Metcalfe?"

"Ruth always said that if I wanted to find Rose, to 'find the Metcalfe girl.' I figured that was you, but I wanted to make sure before I tell you what I know." He gestured for me to sit down on a bench. I did and he sat on the wall next to the bench. As I turned my body towards him so I could watch and listen, he continued. "I've done some work for Cal and his father, Nathan, in the past. Cal was apparently not convinced that Rose actually was alive. Ruth hired a private investigator to find her. He first spotted you and Rose while you were still pregnant. He took some photos and then came back to Pittsburgh with the information. Cal still wasn't convinced. Ruth was. She was adamant that Rose was alive. Were you there when Cal came to see Rose?"

"Yes." I stopped to remember the visit he paid us. "My husband and Jack were gone on an errand." I exhaled sharply. "Cal was just lucky Harry didn't see him there. Continue, please."

"After that, Cal wrote Rose off. He started courting some lady from Philadelphia society I think. Ruth was still livid over Cal's newest engagement, so he suggested if she wanted him to marry Rose so badly, she could take care of Jack and well, then they hired me."

I felt my face drain of color. "Ruth hired you to…"

"Yes." Jason didn't speak the words but I knew what he was trying to say. "Ruth wanted Rose back in any way she could get her, even if that meant I had to kidnap her and the baby and hurt the husband." He looked at the ground, then up at me. "I couldn't do it. I saw Jack and Rose and the baby a few times out and about. I watched from a distance. I kept tabs on them for a couple days, deciding when to finish what I was paid for. Ruth was already in town, waiting on me to show up with her daughter and grandson and I told her then I saw Jack only, but not Rose. I needed some extra time to figure out how to break the news to Ruth that I wasn't about to break up the family. Rose was happy. Jack was happy. The baby was happy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Ruth was always so adamant that Rose marry Cal. Did she tell you how Rose and I met?"

Jason nodded, "On Titanic, correct?"

"Yes. She met Jack there as well. Did she tell you that?"

"Yes. I figured as much. Anyway, I had made up my mind to tell Ruth that Rose and Jack had moved out after getting wind of me being on their trail. I was to meet her at the café that day that you and your husband and daughter showed up with Rose, Jack and the baby. I was walking in to tell Ruth when she told me that you were over there. I couldn't cause a scene in the middle of the restaurant and I wanted desperately to slip a note of some kind to you or your husband, warning you of Ruth's intentions, but you saw what she did. I even wrote one out for you that I desperately tried to hand you, but Ruth wouldn't give me the opportunity. Then your husband and Jack spoke up, so I threw it away and left. After that, she basically told me to bring Rose to her or else."

"And you were what, planning on kidnapping her after Jack got arrested?"

Jason shook his head, "No. No." He exhaled slowly and looked at me before continuing. "I didn't realize Ruth was as vindictive as she was. When she realized I couldn't or wouldn't help her any more, she went to the police about some necklace that Cal gave Rose as a present?"

"The Heart of the Ocean. It was an engagement gift for Rose from Cal. I don't know the specifics, but somehow, it wound up in a coat that Cal had on while he was on Titanic as it sank. He met up with Rose and me and put the coat on Rose to keep her warm while he gave me his manservant's coat. After that, Rose and I got away from Cal and we found Jack and we didn't make it on a lifeboat because of Jack."

"Third class right?"

"Yes. Jack was a third class passenger. He saved Rose from trying to commit suicide earlier on the ship and as payment, Cal invited Jack to dinner and well, their romance blossomed you could say. I didn't know Rose very well before we met on Titanic. I had seen her at a society function my father and I attended when Rose and Cal first got engaged. Ruth was around the room telling anyone and everyone who would listen that her daughter was marrying the rich and mighty Caledon Hockley. Rose was looking like she was forced to be there against her will. Looking back, I understood the way she acted then."

"Interesting story. Now what?"

"Now what. Now I have to find a way to get Jack out of jail. I don't even know what they were charging him with or I'd know where to begin."

"Theft."

"What?" I started to replay scenes in my mind from the time on Titanic and the time Cal paid us a visit. "For what?"

"The necklace. Cal says Jack stole it and sold it."

"He did no such thing. Cal gave the necklace to Rose as a present. I already told you that. Jack can't steal it as Cal gave it to Rose." I began thinking who to call or what to do now to prove Jack's innocence. I'd call my father first, he'd know where to start. I knew he'd probably want to hire an attorney to get Jack proper representation in court. Then there was the matter of the charges.

Jason interrupted my thoughts. "I already know all of this, Victoria." He stood up from the wall. "I wanted you to follow me so I could help you. Help all of you." He held out his hand and I took it as he helped me up. "I need to speak to Rose about this. She can fill in the holes in the story Cal gave me. If I could get her on the stand to testify, plus you as well as your husband, that Cal gave the necklace to Rose, then we're set. Anyone else know about it?"

"My father and sister knew."

"Excellent. That'll be Rose, your husband, your father, your sister and you, plus if we have to, the man at the bank." He stopped talking. "He's how that private investigator found you. Rose sold the necklace to the bank to get the money for the houses, correct?"

I nodded, "That's how I figured that Cal found us to begin with. Oh, how I wish I had gotten Rose to throw that necklace off the Carpathia. She showed it to me before we docked. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was unsure whether she should throw it overboard or keep it. I suggested she keep it and she did, then when Harry got Jack a job with White Star Lines and we knew we could stay in this area rather than go back to England, Rose sold the necklace to buy their house, plus gave us money for ours."

"Well. Now that is answered, I guess we need to talk to Rose and your husband about Jack. I can probably get some favors and have him released on his own honor. Think your father will be willing to help?"

"Of course he will. We need to get back to my house. I told my husband I was sending a wire to my father. I've been gone too long. If we stay gone too much longer, he'll come find me."

Jason hailed a taxi and he held the door open as we got in. I told the driver my address and we rode in silence towards my house.

Jason paid the driver and we stepped out and started walking up the pathway from the street to the front door. When Harry heard my footsteps on the porch, the door flew open. Harry moved towards me. "Torie, I…" He looked at me, then at Jason. "Who's this?" Harry stared at Jason for a minute and then I saw the anger rising up in his face. "You!" Harry started to lunge towards Jason but I stopped him. "Victoria Lowe, what is wrong with you? This is the man…"

I cut him off. "This is the man that is going to help Rose get Jack out of prison. Now if you wouldn't mind letting us pass, we'll tell you how we plan on doing this." I looked at Harry, who still hadn't moved from his guard post at the door. "If you knock him unconscious or kill him, I doubt he's going to help us. Now please, trust me?"

"You didn't send a wire to your father, did you?"

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Harry. I noticed Jason at the docks and he kept trying to get my attention and did when Ruth had Jack arrested. As Rose was crying, he caught my attention and motioned he wanted to speak to me. Not knowing what he wanted, I decided to come alone. I recognized him from somewhere as he was watching us, but didn't understand who he was until we started talking." I motioned for Harry to move. "Please. If you don't like what he has to say, you can make him leave."

"Sir, if you do not like my plans for helping you with this problem I've helped create, I give you my permission to knock me unconscious or hurt me in any way you deem necessary. Just please, listen to your wife. Listen to me. I can help you. I promise."

Harry moved out of the way and allowed Jason and me to enter the room. Rose stood up and after hearing what Jason had said looked at Harry and me. Her eyes fell on Jason. "Speak, or so help me God, you won't have to worry about Harry hurting you. I'll kill you myself."

**And I leave you hanging in suspense there. Please let me know what you think by reviewing my story!**


	18. A New Friend

**A/N: Not as long as the other ones, but the exciting parts are coming up! **

**Chapter 18 – A New Friend**

Jason stared at me and I motioned for him to walk forward into our sitting room in the house. He looked uneasy at Rose, then at Harry. I sighed. "Would you two please quit looking like you're going to kill him? Jason can't help us if he's dead and I think he can really help us get Jack out of jail and get this whole Cal mess behind us. Now please, let him speak." I looked at Rose who nodded slightly and then sat down in Harry's chair. I turned my attention to Harry who was still standing by the door with his arms folded. "You can help Rose kill him if you don't like what he has to say. The fireplace poker is over there." I motioned over my shoulder to our fireplace. Jason's eyes followed my trail and I saw him get wide eyed before I continued. "But let him speak first, Harry. I've already heard it, so please. Let him speak, okay?" Harry relaxed his arms and motioned for Jason to sit down. Jason looked at me but then took a seat on the sofa against the wall that faced Jack and Rose's house. Harry sat with me. Rose stayed where she was, sitting on Harry's chair in front of the fireplace.

Jason exhaled sharply, "Ok. My name is Jason Wright. Yes, I work for Cal Hockley and his father, Nathan, but I also know a bad deal when I see one."

"Just start talking. When did you meet my mother and what the hell does she want now?"

Jason looked at Rose, "About three months ago. She came to my house here in New York and hired me to kidnap you. That's what she wants. She wants you back in her life and in Cal's life and she doesn't care how I make it happen, as long as I make it happen."

Rose gasped at Jason's revelation and Harry stood up quickly with the intention on attacking Jason and that set me off again. "Christ Almighty, Harry!" I got up to stand between Harry and Jason. With my hand on Harry's chest stopping him from moving any farther towards Jason, I pointed to the sofa. "Sit. Now!" He looked at me, unmoving. "If he wanted to kidnap Rose, he would have done it already. Would you please sit and let him speak?" He still didn't back down. "Harry, please?" Still unmoving, I started to shove him backwards to get him to sit down. "Don't make me get the fireplace poker after you."

Harry looked at me then shook his head. His voice was cool, but even. "And you believe him?" He put an arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him, protecting me in the event Jason tried to fight.

"Yes, I do. If you will both quit trying to kill him long enough for him to tell his side of the story, he'll explain himself. He already told me the story at the docks, and I believe him. He's been following us for about two months now. He's had ample opportunities to kidnap Rose and James and hasn't yet, so please. Let him speak before you try to kill him. Dead men don't talk, remember?"

Harry sat back down on the sofa next to me, "Continue, please."

Jason shook his head and said something under his breath I didn't catch, but continued with his story. "I better get this out fast before you do try to kill me." Jason's eyes fell to the fireplace poker again. "I doubt your wife would be able to hold you back." He eyed Harry once more and satisfied he didn't need to bolt towards the door to avoid being beaten, Jason started telling us his story again. "Ruth came to me about three months ago and hired me to kidnap Rose and the baby. I did some surveillance work of the Dawson house and just stayed in the shadows and kept an eye on things. I was there at the docks the day Jack and Harry left. I had planned on making a move then, but another couple came up and walked the girls home, so I didn't try anything."

"Lights and his wife?"

Jason looked at Harry, "I guess. I didn't ask his name. I don't get paid for details Mr. Lowe, I get paid for results." Jason stopped to look at Harry and convinced Harry wasn't going to kill him just yet, told us the rest of the story. After he told the same story he told me at the docks, he added in some new details I didn't know. "So when I broke the news to Ruth that I wasn't about to break up a happy marriage, I suggested she reach out to Rose and try to make amends and be a part of her daughter's life and to get to know her grandson. He's a handsome child, too." He looked over at Rose who just stared at Jason with hatred in her eyes. "I see. Anyway, I knew she was going to try something, but I didn't know what. It was only earlier in the week that I realized what she was planning on doing. So I snuck off long enough to send a wire and make some phone calls before Jack got arrested. I told you I can help you and I plan on it."

"How? How do you plan on getting my husband out of jail?" Rose dabbed a tear out of the corner of her eyes.

"Cal lied and said Jack stole the diamond. He clearly gave it to you as a gift and as long as we can prove that, we can have the charges against Jack dropped."

Harry stood up, "Jason, I …" Harry started to shift to where he looked like he was going to be in position to hurt Jason, who then stood up and backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry about earlier. I just remember you from the café that day and well, I didn't know what you were doing with my wife, or what bloody reason she had for bringing you here. I didn't know if you had threatened her or what." He held his hand out towards Jason. "I'm sorry."

Jason looked at me and then shrugged his shoulders, "Tis okay. I probably would have done the same thing." He shook Harry's hand and took his seat again. "So now. Mrs. Lowe says that she can verify that the necklace was given as a gift. She also stated that her sister and father knew about it?"

Rose nodded, "Shannon, Torie's sister, saw it shortly after Jack and I got married. As for Mr. Metcalfe, I'd have to ask him what he remembers."

A car engine outside our window caused Jason to get up. He pulled his pocket watch out of his vest and turned to face Rose. "Right on time." Without saying another word, and still being clueless as to what was going on myself, Jason opened the front door to our home and walked out. I stood up and followed him and was floored when I saw my father's Renault in the driveway. My sister got out first. She skipped up the cobblestones to my front porch. "Torie! Torie!"

"Shannie!" She and hugged me tightly. "How are you?"

She didn't release her grip around my neck, "I'm here to help Jack." Harry hugged her, then she moved on to Rose who started crying again. Shannon looked around for a minute. "Anything I can do to help, just name it. Oh, and of course, to see my niece and nephew. Where are they?"

I started to say something, but Shannon motioned to the car, still smiling. I looked over and saw Father who got out of the other side of the car. Holding Shannon's hand, I ran to him. "Father!" I hugged him tightly. "Father, why are you here?"

He set me down gently on the ground, "Mr. Wright here sent word earlier saying you need some help? So Shannon and I came right away. It'll be my pleasure to finally tell that pompous ass what I really think of him."

I nodded, "Jack's been…"

"I know." He looked over my shoulder as Harry approached. "Mr. Lowe." He shook Harry's hand. "I see my daughter's looking fine." He hugged Rose, "It'll be okay, I promise." She nodded slowly and dabbed another tear out of her eyes. "Now where are my grandbabies?" 

"They're both inside. They're in Anna's room." Rose wiped another tear, "James is probably up by now. He's not much on afternoon naps anymore." She walked back inside to get both Anna and James. 

I hadn't pulled my eyes off of my father and sister long enough to notice someone else was in the back seat of my father's car. It was only after I caught movement as the driver opened the door again that I stopped to watch. "Jack?" I shielded my eyes with my hand because of the bright sunlight, trying to see who that was.

He stepped out into the sunlight, "Your dad's pretty amazing." I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, "Wow. I didn't think I'd get this kind of reception."

"Torie, what is…" I turned around to see Rose standing on my porch, holding both babies. "Jack?" She slowly made her way down the steps to the cobblestone path. Looking directly at Jack, she was acting as if she was seeing a mirage of water in the hot desert sun. I watched as she blinked a few times to make sure Jack was really in front of her. As she started to walk forward towards the fence where Jack was, she handed James to Shannon and I took Anna. "Jack?" She broke out in a run and in one motion, leapt into Jack's arms and began crying, "Oh God, Jack." She buried her head in his neck and I watched as sobs overtook her body once again. She pulled back to look at him once more. "How? What? I thought you were in jail?"

"That'd be me." I turned around to look at Jason, who had his hand raised in the air like he was still in school. "I do have some connections and I told you I could help you out if you didn't kill me. That was what my phone calls and wires were for earlier. I made arrangements with Mrs. Lowe's father to help get Jack out of jail and he was happy to send word that he'd post Jack's bail so he could come home to his wife and baby. After hearing Mr. Metcalfe was going to post bail, the jail had no choice but to let him go. I knew I could probably do something to get Jack's charges dropped and then I sent word to your family, Mrs. Lowe, that we'd need their help." He stopped to watch what he'd done, proud of himself for doing something right for once in his life. I could tell that just by looking at him, his former life was most likely behind him now. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in my past. You all know the type of person Cal Hockley is. Well, his father is about ten times worse than Cal. They're definitely cut from the same cast. I figure this was a good place to start to make amends for what I've done." He watched Rose, still hugging Jack, "And I couldn't think of a better couple to reunite than Jack and Rose."

Rose let go of Jack and slowly made her way to Jason. She stopped in front of him and started to say something, but instead threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. She pulled back, "Thank you." She hugged him again. Wiping the tears on her cheek with a handkerchief she got from my father, she spoke what we all felt. "Thank you. Thank you." She dabbed another tear then laughed, "Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing. I didn't know what Torie was thinking bringing you here." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."


	19. Leading the Way

**Chapter 19 - Leading the Way **

After Jason was finished telling everyone how he involved Father and Shannon with his plan, Mrs. Miller cooked a fantastic dinner for everyone. Anna and James fell asleep fairly quickly and Shannon wasn't too far behind. My father, Jason, Jack, Rose, Harry and I spent the better part of the evening discussing our plan about Cal.

I volunteered to keep James for the night so Rose and Jack could enjoy their alone time. Jason was sure that he could get the charges dropped, but Jack asked that they be given their privacy tonight. It pained me to watch Rose go through of all of this, but I knew that it would all work out.

After Jack and Rose left for the night, my father decided that since my sister was already asleep that they would stay with Harry and me after my father had his driver take Jason to the Astoria Hotel for the night.

The next morning, Harry was still asleep in bed next to me. I happened to glance up at the clock on the wall in our bedroom and I noticed that it was past seven and Anna hadn't woken me up yet. Not wanting to alarm Harry, I put on my slippers and robe and quietly walked by the guest room where Father was to get to Anna's room. As I got to the door, I could hear Anna laughing and assumed that she and James were both up and were keeping each other entertained. I quietly opened the door and saw my sister on the floor with both James and Anna. Shannon had gotten a blanket off of the bed that we had set up for her and had spread it out in the floor. James was holding a rattle in his left hand while Shannon had her arms around Anna who was in her lap.

I stood back at the doorway and quietly watched as my sister was playing with the two babies. "You'll make an excellent mother one day, Shannie."

Shannon jumped at the sound of my voice. "Torie, you scared me."

When Anna heard my voice, she started laughing and was holding her hands out towards me, begging for me to pick her up. I took her from Shannon and sat down in the rocking chair and watched Shannon on the floor with James. "How long have you been up?"

Shannon was playfully trying to take the rattle away from James who was responding by laughing and shaking his rattle to tease my sister to take it again. "Not long. Anna started cooing and I didn't want her to wake you up so I changed her for you. James woke up when I was putting Anna back in her crib. I changed him too." My sister turned to look at me as she wrinkled her nose as she remembered what she had done, "And you will pay back that debt one day. I promise."

I smiled as Shannon continued her game of tug of war with James and his rattle. We were in Anna's room another twenty minutes or so when Harry knocked on the door. "There you are. I woke up and you were already gone. Good morning." He leaned down to kiss me and Shannon groaned. "What?"

Shannon shook her head, "There are children in the room."

Harry smiled as he took Anna from me. Shannon picked up James and together we all went downstairs for breakfast.

"There are my grandbabies." My father, already dressed, came into the kitchen. "I was just heading out to check on Jason and realized that before I left, I didn't get a chance to see my daughters, my son in law or my grandchildren before I left. Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Father. Will you be staying for breakfast? Mrs. Miller will be here any moment and she makes a wonderful breakfast."

My father kissed Shannon and me before reaching out to Anna. She squealed in delight as she clapped her hands together as my Harry handed our daughter over to my father. "No. Not today. I need to go check on Jason and I have a few things to do in the city." Father kissed Anna before handing her back to Harry so he could get his namesake from Shannon. "I would appreciate you, your sister and Harold joining me for lunch this afternoon at the Astoria. Please extend the invitation to Mr. and Mrs. Dawson as well."

"Yes, sir. What time?"

My father had handed Anna back to my sister and was now bouncing James in his arms, "Noon? Will that be sufficient time? Will Mrs. Miller be able to watch the children or do I need to send someone from the hotel?"

"Shannon, Harry and I will be ready by then and I'll tell Jack and Rose when they come get James and I do not see a problem with Mrs. Miller staying with James and Anna."

My father said he'd see us at noon before he turned and left the house.

Mrs. Miller showed up shortly after my father left and began to cook us breakfast after she agreed to watch the babies. Jack and Rose came over a little bit later and joined us for breakfast.

I couldn't help but notice that Rose didn't eat much but didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone. James became fussy during breakfast causing Rose to excuse herself. After about half an hour with no return, I excused myself to check on her.

I found Rose sitting in my rocking chair in Anna's room. James was about asleep when Rose stood up to put him down for a nap. "Torie, hello." Rose put the blanket over James and motioned for me to step out of the room so we could speak. "Thank you for keeping James last night. Jack and I are most appreciative."

"You're very welcome." I sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Rose to do the same. "Not to intrude, but I noticed that at breakfast, you hardly ate. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I...well, I think I am with child again."

"Rose!" I said her name a bit louder than I meant to. I hugged Rose tightly. "Congratulations. Does Jack know?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I wanted to make sure before I told him. I thought I was with child a few months ago. Jack was so excited but as it turned out, I wasn't and I could see the defeat in Jack's eyes. We've already got so much to worry about with Cal and my mother that I didn't want to add to it until I knew for sure if I was or not."

"How do you feel?"

"Well, my morning sickness is back like it was when I was pregnant with James. It wasn't this severe when I thought I was pregnant a few months ago, plus now, I have the strangest cravings for apples and chicken."

I laughed, "Now that's a new one on me. When do you think you plan on telling Jack?"

"Soon." Rose took my hands in hers. "Please do not tell Jack or Harry. I want to wait until I know for sure."

"Absolutely. Speaking of meals, my father requested that Jack and you plus Harry, my sister and I all meet him for lunch at the Astoria with Jason for lunch. Do you and Jack have plans?"

"We do now." Rose turned around as she heard heavy footsteps on the wooden boards of the steps. "That's probably Harry, please don't say anything."

I quickly shook my head, "I won't. I promise." I barely got that said when Harry came in. "Harry."

"Everything alright?"

Rose and I stood up as I cast a glance at Rose to let her know her secret is safe with me, "Fine. James was fussy. I was helping Rose calm him down."

Harry cast a glance at me letting me know that he knew something else was going on but I knew that he wouldn't say anything to me in front of Rose.

Since we were going to the Astoria, I had Mrs. Miller help me into a dark purple satin gown. My father had sent over a few new gowns right after Anna was born. As I kept my eyes closed as Mrs. Miller pulled on the laces of my corset as gently as possible, I remembered that one of the last times I wore a corset was at my wedding. I focused on the memories of that day to take my mind off of the pain my corset was causing.

"Torie?"

"Rose. It's okay. I'm in here."

Rose stepped into my bedroom and stood to one side as Mrs. Miller tied off the laces of my corset. "I'll be getting to you Mrs. Dawson as soon as I'm finished with Mrs. Lowe." Rose stood behind me as Mrs. Miller finished with my hair and helped me with my dress. She had just snapped the last button on my dress when Anna started crying.

"I'll get her. You let Mrs. Miller finish." Rose laid the light blue satin dress she had brought over on my bed as she excused herself out of the room to tend to Anna.

A few minutes later, she came back in and said she gave Anna her afternoon bottle. As Rose took my place at the edge of the bed, Mrs. Miller reached for Rose's corset. "Mrs. Miller?"

"Yes, dearie? Arms up, please." Rose put her hands on one of the posts of my bed as Mrs. Miller wrapped the corset around Rose's body.

"Mrs. Miller, I may be in a family way. Will the corset hurt the baby if I am?"

"Mrs. Dawson! Congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Dawson." Mrs. Miller spun Rose around and hugged her before she started in on tying the corset. "We'll leave it loose in case you are in a family way. Wouldn't want to hurt the wee one, now would we?"

Mrs. Miller left Rose's corset loose enough to keep the baby safe but tight enough so Rose's dress could still be worn. After she finished styling Rose's hair, we said goodbye to our children before joining Shannon, Harry and Jack downstairs.

Shannon was of age now where she had to wear a corset when we went to a social event. I could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't used to the sensation of pain the corset gave her. While Jack and Harry waited outside for the car, Rose and I gave Shannon some helpful information about how to appear like a young lady while wearing the corset.

My father had sent his driver back to take us to the Astoria. Harry helped Shannon and me into the car as the driver held the door open. After I got in, Harry got in so Jack could help Rose. After Jack was safely in the car, the driver got in and we proceeded to the hotel.

The drive passed by quickly. I had asked Shannon to tell me about her schooling on the ride to the hotel. She was thorough in her details and I could tell she was enjoying her time in finishing school.

The car stopped in front of the hotel and though I had been here numerous times before, I couldn't help but look up in awe as I waited on the driver of the car to open the door for us. Harry got out first and helped Shannon and me out. Shannon stood on Harry's left and I took Harry's right arm and looped his through mine so he could escort the two of us in. As the Renault drove off, I looked over my shoulder as Rose and Jack followed us into the hotel a few steps behind.

The attendant at the door held it open so we could enter. Still in awe from being outside, I always felt my heart skip a beat when I walked in to the grand lobby. My father and Jason were seated in front of the stone fireplace as they waited on us to arrive. "Father?"

"There you all are. I'm pleased you have all made it on time. Rose, Shannon and Victoria, you look wonderful. Simply wonderful." Father greeted Shannon and me before greeting Rose and shaking both Harry and Jack's hands. "This way. We have a reservation in one of the dining halls."

I followed my father and Jason. My father escorted Shannon as Jason followed them in. As Jason walked, I couldn't help but notice that Father had apparently purchased Jason a new tuxedo so he would fit in with Harry and Jack. Not wanting to embarrass him, I decided against complimenting him in front of the group.

The wait staff in the dining room we were in seated all of us before filling our drink glasses. Rose declined the champagne and instead, asked for a glass of water. "Rose?"

Rose looked at Jack, "I have an announcement to make." I looked at Rose and she nodded her head. "Since we are here to celebrate, I need to add my own bit of good news." She turned to face Jack, "Jack, I wanted you to know that I believe I am in a delicate condition again."

I broke out in a smile as I heard my sister gasp. My father clapped his hands together, "Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Dawson!" My father raised his glass, "A toast. To Mr. and Mrs. Dawson on their joyous news."

We toasted to the good news as it finally started to sink in for Jack. "A baby. We're going to have another baby." He leaned over and kissed Rose at the table. "I love you, Rose."

Rose was slightly embarrassed at the display of emotion by everyone at our table. "I love you, too."

The wait staff brought out the meal and we had a nice conversation as we ate. My father caught Harry and me up on the events happening in Philadelphia, which Rose paid attention to as well since in her former life, she was from that area. While we waited on dessert, Jason stood up to excuse himself stating he needed to get a newspaper. While he was gone, my father told me that Jason was working on a way to get Jack out of the legal troubles he was in and he'd let us know when Jason had finalized his plans.

Jason returned momentarily with his newspaper and sat back down at the table and began to read as we waited on the wait staff to bring out the dessert. Jason had started in on his second cup of coffee when he saw something that caught his eye. "Mr. Nathan Hockley and his son and his son's daughter are in the paper."

"Excuse me?" Rose perked up at the information Jason had just revealed. "Cal has a daughter?"

"Yes. Quite charming really though she looks absolutely nothing like him. It's funny but I don't remember her before now and I've done some work for the Hockley family on more than one occasion, but I don't remember Nathan ever mentioning a granddaughter from Cal."

"I wasn't even aware he got married. I knew one of the last pieces of news I heard about him was that he was engaged some Philadelphia debutante but that was all I heard. Wow, he moves quickly."

"Apparently very quickly. The daughter appears to be four or five."

Rose was confused, "Cal doesn't have a daughter that old. He couldn't have. That would mean she was with us when Titanic sailed. It hasn't been four years since the ship sank and believe me, I would have remembered if Cal had a daughter that old."

Jason took on Rose's look of confusion, "According to what I saw before I left the Hockley estate, I never saw any signs of a child from Cal. Cal's sisters and brother have children, but I never heard Nathan mention Cal's daughter but according to this paper, he does in deed have one." He folded the newspaper and handed it to a member of the wait staff to bring to Rose. "Her name is Sarah Hockley. I don't know where she was when I was there. Perhaps Cal had sent her to live at a boarding school during the time I was there?"

Rose took the newspaper out of the waiter's hands. "I don't know who this is, but it's not his daughter."

I asked Rose to hand me the newspaper so I could view the article. "Could this be a niece?"

"No. He doesn't have any nieces or cousins named Sarah." Rose took the newspaper back from me and read the rest of the story as a smile started to slowly spread across her face. "I think we have the information we need to get the charges against Jack dropped."

**A/N: Sooooo sorry this took so long. I was dealing with writer's block on this story but got inspired today with an idea on where to go next so here you go. **

**I hope to have another chapter this week, but I've been given jury duty until the first part of December, so I'll try. **

**If you're in the mood for something light hearted and silly, check out the Titanic spoof cross over with CSI. The Las Vegas CSIs investigate the sinking of the ship. **


	20. Raining Up

**Chapter 20 – Raining Up **

**Winter, 1914**

**Rose**

Rocking James in my arms as I waited on Jack to leave, I was going over the thoughts in my head. After the dinner with Torie and her family, we had decided to oust Cal for lying about having a daughter when he didn't have one. Torie's father hired Jason to head to Pittsburgh to do some reconnaissance for us before we came up. Right before we got ready to head to Pittsburg to meet with Jason, Jack and Harry got a last minute telegram asking them to take over sailing on a White Star Lines ship that was short a few officers due to an outbreak of the influenza virus. Jack had planned on going with me to Pittsburgh to confront Cal, but with the last minute job coming open with the promise of a bonus for the short notice, I told Jack to take it. We had agreed to put the bonus money into our paltry savings account for the arrival of baby number two.

I had a doctor's appointment not too long after our dinner and was told I was definitely pregnant, probably by about three months at that time. It was now almost two months after our dinner, so I was nearly six months pregnant by this time and was feeling every minute of it. Shortly after I found out I was pregnant, Torie told me she was also pregnant with baby number two and we were due within a few months of each other yet once again. Torie's doctor said she would deliver sometime in early summer and that I was due in the spring and for me to start taking it easy. With Mrs. Miller in the house splitting her time between my house and Torie's house, I was grateful for the help and took it upon myself to take a nap in the afternoon most every day. Jack joked with me that he could set his watch by me as I was always asleep by no later than two o'clock and was up by no later than three o'clock.

Jason had reported back that he wanted Torie and me to meet him and Torie's father in Pittsburgh so as soon as Torie and I dropped our husbands off at the dock, we were getting on the first train out of town and were headed to Pittsburgh. I told Jack I'd send him a wire to let him know how long we were going to be in Pittsburgh and if we were going to be in Pittsburgh longer than their trip, they'd also take a train up to see us when they got back.

"I still like the name Christopher." Jack was coming down the steps with his travel bag in his hand. He was determined to have a name settled for our new arrival before he left. We had spent many hours debating on names and so far, we hadn't come up with anything that we both liked.

"Jack, that name is a mouthful for a small child to spell and to say. I'm still partial to the names Edward or Samuel. Samuel Edwin Dawson."

Jack started to shake his head, "Edwin?"

"Yes, Edwin. I like the name."

"Fine, fine." Jack leaned in to kiss me, "What about a girl's name?"

"Eva. Eva Lillian Dawson."

"Eva." As Jack started towards the side door of our home to meet Torie and Harry, I could tell he was going over the name in his head. "I actually like the name Eva. Not so sure on the Lillian part. I met a few society women named Lillian and they always struck me as stand-uppish and unfriendly." James started laughing at something as he reached out towards Jack. After shifting his bag to his left shoulder, Jack held the door open for me as I stepped out into the sunlight as I handed James to him as I passed him by.

Our son was growing like a weed since his birthday. The first year of his life flashed by. It seemed like just last week I was still pregnant and about to give birth and now, our son was almost a year and a half old. His first birthday had come and gone and every day, Jack and I were amazed at the progress James was making. He was walking on his own and was talking to anyone and anything that would stand still long enough to hear his innocent childish babble. He communicates really well even when his words don't come out quite right. He waves goodbye or goodnight, he gives kisses and cuddles to Jack and me plus his Aunt Torie and Uncle Harry. If he cries and wants something, Jack or I will ask him what he wanted and he'll point to what he wants and Jack noticed that James even has specific noises for hunger, thirst and boredom. When asked to do something he usually understands and does it. He had Jack's eyes but my hair. When the sunlight hit the top of his head, his hair was the same color as mine, "Ready?"

"Eady!" James grinned as he looked at me, "Mama!"

Hearing James making his words clearer and clearer every day was heartwarming to me to say the least, "Ready, James. Ready." James said nothing in return and instead, laughed and threw his head back as he looked up at the sky, blinking in to the blinding sun.

Torie heard us coming up the wooden stairs on the side of their house and held the door open for us. "Hey Rose, Jack." She clapped her hands together when James started laughing again at her, "There's my favorite nephew. James." James's response was the same as earlier. He laughed at Torie and clapped his hands. When Anna heard James's exclamations, I could hear her calling out from her crib upstairs. Torie told us that Harry was on his way down and excused herself to go pick up Anna, telling us that she'd be down, probably before her husband would be.

"Eva?" Jack looked at me, "I think I like that name."

"Praise God. We have one name down. Now we just need a boy's name."

"We have one." I smiled at James who was waving his arms at Torie who was coming down the stairs with Anna, "It's Samuel. If I have to carry this baby for almost a year, then I am the Lord and Empress when it comes to naming it."

"The name argument again?"

I looked up at Torie as she stepped down the last step of their staircase, "Yes. We finally have a girl's name picked out, but we're still in limbo on a boy's name."

"You're about as far along as Harry and I are. I told him if this one is a boy, it'll be Harry Junior, but if this one is a girl, wow." She put Anna down on the floor to play with James. "We may need litigators. I don't remember it being this hard when I was pregnant with Anna."

"That's because I let you pick out her name, love." Harry finally appeared, coming down the stairs with his bag in his hand. It struck me that just a few moments ago, the same scene was unfolding in front of me at my house.

After catching up on the day's happenings, the four of us, plus both babies, headed towards the docks in the car that White Star Lines sent over to pick up officers. As I watched the barren trees go by as we drove towards the docks, I thought to myself that this was a trip we had taken many times in the time Jack and I had been together. I had a pretty good insight into Torie's mind that by the look on her face, her thoughts were once again mirroring mine.

The driver pulled into the parking spot close to the front of the docks and helped us out of the car. After saying goodbye, Jack reluctantly left me and started walking with Harry towards the ship. Once again, James let out an ear piercing wail as he watched his father walk away. Once Jack got to the boarding line for the officers, he turned around and waved, blowing a kiss at both me and James, but it did little to settle James who was still crying and reaching out into the empty air for his father.

Harry and Torie had much the same goodbye. Anna was sleepy and laid her head down on Torie's shoulder as Harry followed the same path Jack had just taken. Anna picked her head back up and started to cry as Harry left Torie and Anna behind as we started back towards the car. Harry had convinced the driver by giving him a tip to take Torie and me to the train station rather than us having to hail a cab at the docks. "I hate this. Anna hates this."

I knew exactly how she felt. James had all but stopped crying. His little face was red from crying after Jack left but he was still sniffling and was still sobbing, but not as bad as he was. I consoled him as we walked, "I know. I keep telling James that daddy will be back but I know he's too young to understand that concept."

The driver got to the train station and helped us board, carrying our bags. Torie found an empty seat next to a window towards the front of the car and as I sat James down next to me, I slid down the leather seat until I finally felt the relief off of my aching back.

James and Anna both fell asleep quickly. I watched the scenery go by and before I knew it, Torie was gently shaking me, letting me know we were in Pittsburgh. As the porter passed, I asked what time it was. He pulled out his pocket watch and told me it was shortly after three o'clock. I smiled when I thought of Jack's comment earlier about being able to set a watch by my nap schedule.

Torie's father sent a car to meet us at the train station and the driver drove us to the hotel and helped us inside. Just like after the Titanic sank, Torie's father had gotten us adjoining rooms. When I opened my door, my breath caught at the luxurious suites that we were staying in. There was a wooden crib in the corner of the room with a light blue fleece blanket draped over the side of it. James had woken up right when we got to the station and stayed awake until we got to the hotel. I gently laid him down in the crib and covered him with the blanket.

"Rose?"

I turned to face Torie. "Where's Anna?"

"She's asleep too. My father sent word up that he'll be here after while to take us to dinner. Did you check your closet? There was a dinner gown in mine and he said you had one also and he hoped it'd fit."

I left James asleep in his crib and went to the closet and sure enough, a pale blue gown with matching gloves was hanging on the hook just inside the door. "It's beautiful." I felt the baby move inside me and my hand went to my stomach, "I just hope it fits."

"It should." Torie eyed the gown as she ran her hands over the fabric, "Mine is a beige color. Father said that he had them make it a size or two larger than we'd normally need. He's so excited about the prospect of more grandchildren." She stopped as she smiled and turned the light out, "Shannon is already pestering me wanting to help us name this one. She keeps suggesting Shannon as a name."

"Jack and I may settle on a boy's name by the time our newest one starts primary school. We've sort of settled on Eva for a girl's name, but the boy's name…" I trailed off as I shut the door, "Well, like you and Harry, Jack and I may need litigators."

An hour or so later, an attendant appeared at my door telling me that she was hired by Mr. Metcalfe to help me get ready for dinner and would be staying with my son while I was downstairs. I let her run a bath and help me into my new gown, which did fit perfectly. Since I was pregnant, I went without a corset which felt good for a change. After she helped me pin my hair back and helped me into my boots, I thanked her and went to find Torie. I stood in the doorway that connected our rooms and watched as the attendant working with her finished. She looked stunning in her new gown as well and like me with her being pregnant, she was without a corset as well. After calling out a few more instructions to the attendants on care for her daughter, Torie took my hand and we left our room and headed towards the elevator.

Torie's father had asked us to meet him downstairs in the dining hall and as we entered, he was waiting by the large stone fireplace with Jason standing right beside him. "My girls. There they are."

Torie and I made our way to where they were as they met us in the middle of the room as she reached out to hug her father, "Father. Thank you once again for the wonderful accommodations." She turned to face Jason and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again as well, sir."

He eyed both of us, "Congratulations to both of you. I hear that there are more bundles of joy on the way. Your father here hasn't stopped talking about you both." He held his arm out towards me and I took it while James escorted Torie to our table.

The wait staff was prompt with their attendance to us. James told the staff to keep the traffic in the area to a minimum and ordered a whisky sour and Jason had the same while Torie and I both stuck to iced tea. I watched as the waiter left the room, closing the double wooden doors behind him.

"I know Jason has some information about the Hockley situation." James took a drink from his glass and set it back down, "I'm just sorry that it has come to this. I would have thought that since Cal is married now…"

"Married?" I didn't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help myself, "When?"

"About three months ago I believe. It was right after our last dinner. He married a young girl. Her name is Julia Reynolds. She's of the Reynolds family from Boston." Jason took a drink from his glass and winced, "That's good."

I rolled my eyes, "Poor girl. So, what about the little girl? Did you find anything about her?"

"Indeed." He reached down to his briefcase and pulled out a folder. After checking the vacant room, he slid the folder across the table to me. Torie scooted her chair closer so she could see, "This little girl is Cal's alleged daughter. I found out through the boarding school that she goes to right outside of Philadelphia that she's five years old. Cal claimed that she is his brother's daughter and that his brother died in a train wreck in St. Louis and the little girl was sent to live with Cal and his new bride to be right before they sailed on Titanic." Jason looked over at me, "I'm guessing you were the bride to be."

"Absurd." Torie shook her head, "I'd remember if Cal had that little girl on board."

Jason shook his head, "I know that but think about it. The only people on board with Cal were Rose and Ruth. Cal probably paid Ruth a large sum of money to keep her quiet about the little girl's parentage. With Rose considered dead by the society, she'd be the only one who could spoil Cal's fun. Ruth won't say anything as long as Cal keeps paying her off. The little girl's name is Sarah Claire Hockley. Problem is, I can't find any information about Cal even having a brother."

"That's because he doesn't." I had met Cal's family on many occasions and I knew that not only did he not have a brother, that there couldn't be a daughter, "Cal has two older sisters and one younger sister. He's the only one that can carry on the Hockley name. Nathan, Cal's father, wanted more children, but Cal's mother didn't. That led to a huge family squabble that still goes on to this day."

"Well, as far as I could tell, Cal's new wife goes along with the farce that the little girl is his biological niece. I did manage to stay out of sight for a few days and snapped several photographs of the little girl at school."

I flipped through the folder and stopped at the photos Jason had mentioned. Torie took one of the photos from me and studied it, "I know this little girl from somewhere. I think I've seen her before."

I took the photo from Torie, "Where on God's earth from?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Her face just looks so familiar. Her face and those dark curls. It's like…Oh wait…" Torie stopped and took the photo back from me. She pointed to the little girl's image, "Imagine her in a red and brown striped knit hat, black corduroy skirt overalls and black shoes. Remember her now?"

"No." I continued to study the picture, "Clue us in here."

"Victoria?" James motioned for her to hand him the picture, "Let me see that." Torie handed the photograph to her father, "She's cute. She could pass for a Hockley, but where do you know this little girl from?"

"On the Carpathia. It was after the sinking. I was out walking one night and couldn't sleep. There was an attendant on deck with her, or at least I think it may be her. She was frantically searching for her mother and father and the attendant kept telling her that her father was in their state room. I shrugged it off as shock from the sinking but later on, I saw that same attendant helping Ruth with something." Torie looked up at me, "Do you think Cal is that dirty enough to kidnap someone from the Titanic sinking?"

"And why on God's earth would he take in a child he doesn't know." Jason took the photo back from James and stuck it back underneath the pile in front of me, "I don't know Cal Hockley like you do, but it seems to me that he isn't one on good will gestures. Why would he want to kidnap a child?"

"Because men weren't being allowed on the lifeboats." Torie looked at me, "Remember what they told you and Jack?"

I thought back to the night of the sinking. "Jack was trying to get me to board that boat with you and we jumped off. Jack knew he'd never get on. They were only allowing men on board if they were the sole caretakers to children."

"Jason, did you find any evidence of this little girl's parents nearby?"

He shook his head at James's question, "No. The school registrar's office window was unlocked one night after I opened it by throwing a rock through it and I snuck in and took a look at her file. Cal registered her with the school using the name Sarah Hockley and listed her as his niece and that he had custody of her after her parents, Jim and Theresa Hockley, passed away in a train wreck on their way back to St. Louis. I couldn't find any information about a train wreck in St. Louis or anywhere nearby. That has to be a lie."

"Obviously. The more I know about this man, the less I like him and his family. Rose, I'm so happy you got away from him when you did."

"I am too." I felt my baby kick again and smiled, "So now what? We what? Confront Cal?"

Jason nodded, "Yes. We will but not yet. I need to do some more investigating. I need to check the Titanic casualty list and see if I can find anyone named Jim and Theresa with the same last name. Perhaps those are the girl's parents? Do you think Cal is smart enough to change her real parents' names?"

"No."

I started laughing when Torie and I answered Jason's question in unison, "He's not. He probably kept her parents' name the same so when anyone asked her what happened to them, he wouldn't have to cover at least that part of her story."

The wait staff brought our meal out to us. Before we started eating, James wanted to make a toast, "To finding out the truth."

Torie and I held out our tea glasses while Jason held up his whisky glass and together, we repeated James's toast, "To finding out the truth."

**A/N: So it's getting intense. What will Jason find? How will Cal react and look for the return of another officer in upcoming chapters who can shed some light on Sarah's story. Reviews? Please? **


	21. Taking Chances

**Chapter 21 – Taking Chances**

**Rose**

The train slowed to a stop as it pulled into Shawmont Station and as I looked through the windows, searching for Jack or Harry, I could only see a blur of people milling about, waiting to board the train after we got off. I had sent Jack a wire when he and Harry were in England to catch a train to Philadelphia and meet us there so we could confront Cal. I never did get a return wire back and hoped that they got our information.

Torie got up and stretched before she picked up Anna and held her close. It was still chilly outside and even though Anna was dressed in a cute winter coat, she got fussy when it got too cold out.

"There he is." I raised the window shade a bit more and picked up James's arm and waved at Jack who was leaned against one of the brick columns near the ticket window at the station. "But I don't see Harry."

"Good question." Torie looked through the crowd, but the only one we saw was Jack, "He never responded to my wire either."

When we finally got off the train, Jack met me at the steps and kissed me before taking a very happy James from me, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired, but I'm fine." I took one of Jack's hands in mine and put it across my stomach, "Baby has been active all day long. She misses you."

"She?"

"She. We've already got one boy. Now we just need a girl."

Torie was still looking around for Harry, "And where is my husband?"

"At the hotel. He said he wasn't feeling well and since we got here a lot earlier than your train did, I told Harry I'd meet the two of you here and bring you back to the hotel. He said Jason would meet us tomorrow."

Jack herded Torie and me towards an awaiting taxi. Not wasting any time, the taxi driver quickly got us to the hotel and after Jack tipped the driver, he helped us inside with our baggage.

I left Torie alone and went into my room with Jack. By this time, James had already fallen asleep for his mid afternoon nap, but rather than putting him down, Jack was rocking him gently in his arms. "You do know you can put him down, right?"

"I know." He ran a soft hand over our sleeping son's head, "I just don't want to right now. What if this doesn't work? What if something goes wrong tomorrow?"

"It won't." I stood in front of Jack, "Nothing will go wrong. I promise you. Did you get a chance to talk to Officer Lightoller?"

"Yeah. It's not easy tracking that man down since he's now a first officer. Harry and I finally found him at the office in Liverpool and he met us before we came back a few days ago and gave us the passenger manifest plus the official White Star Lines listing of the deceased from the crash." He finally put James down and handed me an envelope out of his work bag, "This is what we found out."

I scanned over the documents and felt my breath catch when I saw my name on the deceased list, "I guess Cal never thought to tell White Star I am alive and that I didn't die on board Titanic."

Jack scoffed, "And ruin his reputation?"

"Very true." I flipped to the back part of the list knowing that the third class passengers would be listed alphabetically on the last page of the form, "Here they are. Jim and Theresa O'Malley and their daughter Sarah O'Malley."

"Now keep that page up and move on to the decedent list."

It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for, "Jim and Theresa O'Malley both deceased. Their bodies were pulled out of the water after the Titanic casualty by the CS Mackay-Bennett out of Halifax, Nova Scotia." I looked up at Jack, "Date of death, April 15, 1912 but there's nothing here about their daughter being dead."

Jack cracked a smile, "Let's just hope that the girl that Cal has is this Sarah O'Malley."

I let the papers glide to the floor as I stood in the middle of the hotel room, taking in the information we had just received, "It has to be. Jason said the girl's parents' names were Jim and Theresa Hockley. Cal doesn't have anyone by the name of Jim or James in his family and certainly didn't have a child that age. It just seems odd to me that Cal inherited this mystery child at the same time that I disappeared. He's passing her off as his own. He has to be." I shivered at the thought of any child being raised with Cal as a father. "At least I had the sense enough to break away from him when I did. I just feel pity for this poor little girl."

Harry and Torie came over about four hours later and we went to dinner at the restaurant inside the hotel. Jason sent word through the hotel that he'd meet us a little bit later than he planned tomorrow as he had a last minute errand to run, but assured us he'd meet us here and we'd all go to the Hockley Steel offices in downtown Philadelphia.

The next morning dawned and rather than the bright, cheerful sun we had for the past week, we were met with overcast skies and a chilly northern breeze. True to his word, Jason met us at the hotel and after assuring all of us that this would work, we caught two taxis to the Hockley Steel offices. I stood outside the perimeter fencing and stared at the ominous gray doors. I had been here several times during my engagement with Cal and I was now reliving all of those times again. I hated coming here. I hated being shown off like a prized race horse and that was how Cal treated me. I was back here once again, only this time, I had to keep reminding myself that my name was Rose Dawson and not Rose Hockley.

Sensing I needed a moment, Torie, Harry and Jason stepped aside to give Jack and me some privacy, "Can we do this?"

Jack's eyes met mine, "This is the moment we've been waiting for. This is the only way we're going to be able to move on and put this behind us. If we don't do this, we're trapped. We're both trapped. We'll have to live our lives constantly looking over our shoulders. The next guy Cal hires may not be as nice as Jason was. What if he finishes the job?"

I looked behind Jack and saw Jason speaking with Harry about something. Torie was absentmindedly staring off at the cloudy skies and really wasn't paying much attention to anyone. "I'm afraid of him."

"Don't be." Jack kissed me on the forehead before he hugged me, "We're all behind you. All of us."

I put my hand across my stomach and motioned for Torie, Harry and Jason to follow me as I put one foot in front of the other and stepped up the cobblestone steps and into the reception area of Hockley Steel. "I'm here to see Caledon Hockley."

The receptionist looked up at me. She was new and didn't recognize who I was, "Name?"

This was the moment I had been waiting for, "Rose Dawson is here, but he'll know me by my maiden name, Rose DeWitt-Bukater."

Still oblivious to the fact of who I was and how I faked my death on board Titanic to get away from Caledon Hockley and his evil family, she called up to Cal's office and told him I was here to see him in the reception area. Even through the phone, I could hear Cal raising his voice, demanding to know why I was here. In hushed tones, the receptionist told him I was here with one other lady and three men. When she hung up, she told me Cal would be right down.

I felt my baby move inside of me and knew that it was giving me the strength to go on. I put my hand gently across my middle and braced myself for the storm I knew was coming.

Cal opened the door to the reception area so hard that it bounced against the wall and one of the panes of glass in the door shattered, "Rose. What in the hell are you doing here?" He saw Jack, Torie, Harry and Jason behind me, "And you've brought the gutter rat crew too. How thoughtful."

"I think the business we have to discuss is better done in a private atmosphere. Let's use your father's office. I think he deserves to know what his son has done." Without saying another word, I brushed by Cal and let myself into the back part of the office where Nathan's office was. I was relieved to see that his office hadn't moved since the last time I was here and even more so, that he was still here. "Nathan Hockley. My, how it's been a long time"

"Rose." Nathan looked up at me in horror, "But we thought you were dead."

"Don't patronize me, Mr. Hockley. You and I both know that you knew I was alive and we also both know that you and your horrid son were behind getting my husband arrested for the theft of that necklace."

"We have no idea what you're talking about. The Heart of the Ocean sank with the Titanic."

"Well, then let me catch you up on what your son did. Cal gave me that necklace as a gift. I have two people behind me who can vouch for that." I looked at Torie and Harry behind me who I knew would back me up if given the opportunity, "Plus, not to mention Victoria's father and sister will affirm my story as well. I'm sure not many people would want to go against James Metcalfe especially where his daughters are concerned. Your hired hand Jason, well, let's just say he's been a little busy."

Nathan was intrigued, "Doing what?"

Now it was my turn to gloat, "Jason? Can you come in?"

The door opened and he came in with a brown envelope in his hands, "Mr. Hockley. Caledon." He held out the envelope, "I believe these photographs would be of interest to you."

Cal took the envelope and glanced at the photos before turning a shade of red I had seen when he was angry with someone, "Sarah? My daughter?"

"You mean your pseudo daughter."

"Where did you get these? How did you find her?" He angrily threw the photos to the ground, "We had a deal, damn you!"

"You're right. We did have a deal. We had a deal that I was to kidnap Rose and the baby because this Dawson kid you spoke of was holding Rose hostage. You told me that Jack Dawson was the criminal here, holding Rose against her will. When I arrived to their house and began investigating as I planned how I was going to get Rose and the baby away from Jack, I started to notice things. I started to notice that Rose was happy. She was genuinely happy."

I gathered my strength and lifted my hand and pointed at Cal, "And I am happy. I'm happier with Jack than I ever would have been with you. You…You just can't stand to lose and you don't give up."

Cal tried to lunge at me, but Nathan stopped him, "Fine. What's with the dog and pony show here? Why are you here? To gloat? To tell us what?"

"Easy." Jason picked up one of the photos, "Everyone in this room knows she's not your biological daughter. There's no way she could be. Our plan is simple. Drop the charges against Jack or we go public with what we know."

Cal scoffed, "You don't know anything."

"Is that so?" Jason was smirking by this point, "We have it on good authority that the only way you got on a lifeboat on Titanic when it was sinking out from under you was because of this little girl." The look on Cal's face changed dramatically and Jason noticed, "I see I'm on to something. I've done a little investigating, seeing as how that's my job and all, and I've found that the little girl's parents were named Jim and Theresa O'Malley. Passenger lists show them to be traveling with a young girl by the name of Sarah O'Malley. Now imagine my surprise when we suddenly found out that you had a daughter named Sarah."

"You still haven't proved anything."

Jason was enjoying this, "In due time, Cal. In due time. Now I investigated further and found this." He pulled a piece of paper out of another envelope, "This is a copy of the list of the deceased on board Titanic. If you'll skip by first class, where by the way, we see Rose DeWitt-Bukater, and go all the way down to the third class, we'll see Jim and Theresa O'Malley but it's most surprising that their daughter, Sarah, was not on that list."

Cal must have known it was bad and I could tell his stomach was starting to roll at the sight of Jason betraying him, "Fine. I'll admit it."

"Caledon, stop. You'll admit nothing. Do you understand me? Nothing."

"But father…"

"Nothing! Silence is what's called for now." Nathan stepped forward, "What do you want?"

"These pictures I have are enough to ruin you. We also have proof that your son bribed an officer to get on board a life boat when the Titanic sank and used this little girl as bait. He knew that there was no way that he'd survive without her and used this little girl to save his own life." Jason was flipping through the envelope and produced another document, "Witness statements from the sinking show that Cal got on board Carpathia with a young girl but on Titanic, he only came in with Ruth and Rose plus their attendants and his valet."

Nathan didn't budge, "So what? My boy is a hero. He saved this little girl from drowning to death in frigid waters and in return, he guaranteed a spot on a lifeboat."

I was beginning to get nervous. Nathan had a point. Jason had a valid argument, but I knew how much the Hockley family could spin public relations media to their advantage. They'd been doing it for years and even after my funeral, it was all about Cal and advancing the Hockley name. "Maybe so. Maybe you can put the blame on someone else to where you come out the good guy. Maybe you can't. We do have one thing you don't?" Jason had a folded piece of paper in his hands, "Crew report on Carpathia involving your son with a certain young woman in this room. Medical records from the Carpathia doctors as well as officer statements about what happened to Mrs. Lowe on board Carpathia at the hands of your son."

Jason finally cracked Nathan's outer shell, "Caledon! What have you done?"

"Father, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. Just be quiet." Nathan let out an exasperated sigh, "What is it you want?"

"My husband." My voice was soft but I spoke up, "I want the charges against my husband dropped. I want your whole family to leave me the hell alone. I want a guarantee that no member of your family will ever come near mine again."

Cal glared at all of us. I couldn't be sure what he was thinking, but if I had to go out on a limb, he was extremely angry over how he was betrayed by Jason. If there was one thing the Hockley family hated, it was betrayal. I just hoped Jason knew what he was doing. Nathan excused himself and left the office, leaving Cal to brood over what he had done.

"Rose."

I turned and faced Cal and gasped. "Cal, stop!"

The gun he was holding was silver plated pistol with a mother of pearl grip. "Did you really think I'd let you win that easily?"

Jack shoved me behind him as Harry stood in front of Torie. He pulled me behind him and shielded both Torie and me from Cal's aim. Cal just laughed, "I could have you both dead before you hit the ground. Do you honestly think that hiding them will help them any? Two shots in quick succession and you're both gone."

I heard the sound of another gun clicking behind me, "You may be able to get off one shot, but not two." Jason had his own pistol raised and was aiming at Cal, "Go on. I dare you. The instant I hear that gun being cocked, you're dead."

Cal swung the aim of the pistol at Jason's direction and scoffed, "You. You betrayed me." He aimed the gun at me and started to point at both Jason and me, "You both betrayed me. The last person who betrayed me didn't bode well." He put the pistol down at his side, "Just keep that in mind next time you're out in public."

"Enough!" Harry's voice was loud enough to startle me, "I'm about two seconds away from summonsing the law. Both of you. Enough!"

"Being bossed around by a sailor." Cal raised the gun again, "How charming."

Jason had his gun aimed at Cal, "You never learn. We're offering you a way out if you'll offer us a way out. Your secret about your alleged daughter will be safe if you'll drop the charges against Jack. You have had that court date moved so many times that if the judges and jury weren't on your payroll, you'd be on trial alongside Jack. I'm giving you one last chance. A trade. The evidence about who Sarah really is for Jack's freedom and you leaving everyone in this room alone."

Cal heard Nathan's footsteps and put the gun back in the desk drawer, "We're not done yet."

When Nathan finally came back, he had something in his hand, "Here."

He handed Jack the piece of paper, "A check?" Jack looked at me, "We don't want your money. I want my freedom. Rose and I want our lives back." To my shock, Jack ripped the check into tiny pieces and threw them into the air like confetti shreds, "Do we have a deal or not? Either you leave us alone or we go public about Sarah's true identity. Everyone in this room knows she's not a biological child of any Hockley member. We also know how Cal wormed his way on board a lifeboat when the ship sank. I also know that reputation is everything for you people and you should know what Jason is capable of."

"Caledon?" A young woman with blonde hair entered the office. She couldn't have been much older than me and as my eyes drifted downward, she was pregnant as well, probably a month ahead of me, "Is everything okay?"

"Not now, Julia."

"But Caledon, we have that polo match…"

He cut her off as he raised his voice, "I said not now!"

The woman cast a glance at me and apparently Cal had told her about who I was because the look on her face was one of shock, "Rose?"

"Julia! I said leave." Cal bellowed, "Now!"

With a slam of the door, Julia went back to the front of the office, leaving us alone and I seized the moment, "I'm guessing the wife doesn't know about Sarah's lineage either?"

"Leave my wife out of this."

"Leave my husband out of this!"

"How about you all leave?" Nathan came out from behind his desk and started to shove Harry and Jack towards the door, "Now."

Jason interfered, "You give us what you want and you can have the photos and the documents. If you don't, we leave with them. This is a one shot deal that expires when the clock strikes four."

The grandfather clock in the room read 3:55. Cal had five minutes to decide his fate. Without even bothering to wait, Nathan accepted our deal in exchange for the pictures and documents Jason had collected. "You have my word no one will bother you again."

"Pardon me, but the Hockley word to me isn't worth anything. You've tried to hurt us once, what's to say that you won't again?" Jack stood in front of me, protecting me from Cal and his evil glare, "You and I had a deal on board Titanic. Remember? Something about us both catching a lifeboat together then after it was all said and done, you sold me out?"

"Cal isn't giving you his word. I am." Nathan held out his hand, "I am giving you my word that my son will leave you alone." He glanced at Torie and Harry, "You two as well. Your father and I have done a lot of business in the past and I hope he and I can continue to do business in the future. You know I would never jeopardize such a relationship. As a business acquaintance of your father's, I am giving you my word, Cal will leave you alone. I will see to it."

Jack looked at Nathan's hand, unsure about what to do. When the clock struck four, he shook Nathan's hand and when he did, I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. We had won. Cal continued to silently brood in the corner knowing that once his father gave his word, there was little, if anything, he could do. Part of me wanted to throw it in his face that I won and walk out with my head held high, but the other part of me which these days was the rational part, knew it was best to leave well enough alone and just walk out while we had the chance. Cal's gaze kept shifting downward toward the drawer with the pistol in it. Jason had put his gun back in the holster underneath his coat and put his hand on the outside of his coat where the gun was. Cal got the message and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against a filing cabinet behind Nathan's desk.

Nathan escorted us out of the office and told us he wished us all well and assured us once again he'd keep a handle on his son. I knew Nathan well enough to know he was somewhat more reliable than Cal was, but even then, I had my doubts.

Once outside, I learned that Jason had a back up plan, "I gave Nathan the photographs of the girl, but he doesn't know I have copies. Plus the documents he had? It was a flyer from a newspaper I bought on my way to meet all of you." He held out another envelope, "The real reports are in there. Guard these with your life and I hope you never have to use them."

I hugged Jason, "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything you've done for me. For all of us."

"You're welcome. Take care of that baby for me." After hugging Torie and shaking Jack's hand and Harry's hand, Jason caught a cab, headed to the train station.

We spent the rest of our vacation in Philadelphia enjoying the sights before we went back home. Harry was being promoted to third officer and Jack was also due for a promotion. After the births of our children, Jack said he had made arrangements for all of us to sail to England for the ceremony which would take place during the early summer months.

Life continued to flow by easily. Right after we got back, Jack opened a safety deposit box at our bank and we left the envelope with the evidence in it, just in case Cal tried anything.

Almost a month later, Harry and Jack were both gone to work and Torie was at home asleep. James and I were playing in the house and I was trying to get him to eat. He was too busy entertaining himself with his toys to pay attention to food. I gave up on feeding him for the time being and got up and went to put the food back in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." I left James on the floor, playing with some brightly colored blocks Jack had gotten him. James was too little to understand that he was supposed to build things with them and seemed content to pick up some in his tiny hands and bang them against the flooring.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again. I didn't peer through the curtains anymore when I answered the door. Nathan had given his word to leave us alone and I didn't feel a need. My breath caught when I opened the door and saw who was knocking, "Rose."

"Mother."

**A/N: And there goes another chapter. **** One, maybe two more chapters then the epilogue which will take place several years in advance. I can't believe this story is almost done. So sad. To cheer me up, be sure to leave me lots of reviews. **


	22. Coming to Terms

**Chapter 22 - Coming to Terms**

**Rose**

I remained still as I looked at my mother standing before me, "Mother. What do you want?"

"I need a place to stay. Cal told me to leave earlier after your little escapade at the offices. I hope you're happy with what you've done."

"What I've done? What about what you've done?"

My mother was searching for an answer as to what she had done and naturally, she couldn't fathom that anything could ever be her fault, "Mother. I can't believe you."

"Rose?"

"You still expect me to take you back with open arms, even after everything you've done to me."

Mother motioned towards James, "I'd like to get to know my grandson. I'd like to get to know you again as well as the baby you've got on the way. When are you due?"

I ignored her, "So you can what? Raise my son the way you raised me? Raising him that he's better than everyone and he won't socialize with anyone except those in his station? No. No. Mother, no." I shook my head, "My son will be raised to have a normal, happy childhood. He will not come close to that nightmare I called mine."

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater!"

Before I could stop myself, my rage boiled over, "It's Rose Dawson now."

Mother was unnerved, "Your name is Rose DeWitt-Bukater. No matter whom you marry or where you go, remember where you came from. Remember I am your mother. You owe me."

I scoffed, "So of course, you are here to what? Blame me for kicking you out of the lifestyle that you believe you deserve? The lifestyle we had before my drunken father gambled away our family fortune?"

"I didn't raise you to speak to me this way."

I started to shut the door, but my mother's hand held it open. "You have no say in how I live my life. You aren't my mother anymore." Knocking her hand off of the door, I shut it and turned to pick up my son but before I could reach him, my mother let herself inside, "Get out."

"Rose, I am your mother. You can not speak to me that way!" My mother was doing her best to keep her voice down like a proper lady should, but she was failing. "I have nowhere to go. I have no money. I have nothing except for what Cal's driver left at my hotel."

"Let me guess. The Astoria? The Waldorf?" I turned around, ignoring my mother and picked James up, "Sounds like you're not that hard up for money as you think."

"Cal only paid up the hotel until the end of the month. After that, I have nowhere to go. I have exactly five hundred dollars to my name and my belongings are at the hotel. I have nothing except the money Cal threw at me as he had his manservant drag me to the Renault and out of Hockley Manor. His new wife was giving me such a stare, it made me ill to my stomach. She never did like me much."

"I like her already." Mother apparently didn't hear me. It was the twentieth of the month and my mother had about ten days to decide her fate. I knew what she was trying to ask me and I didn't want to have to say yes. This was the woman who practically sold me into indentured servitude with Caledon Hockley. This was the woman who was forcing me to marry a man almost twice my age and now she was begging me to give her a place to stay. I started to laugh at the irony, "Do you see what's so funny about this?"

"I'm failing to see anything remotely funny about your own mother being homeless."

"I am. Here you are, begging of me to help you after what you've put me through." James apparently thought what I was saying to my mother was funny. Hearing his melodic laugh, I had to smile, "You sold me into slavery with Cal and now you're back, begging me to help you and what's most disturbing is the fact that you expect me to help you just because you gave birth to me. You don't have the slightest clue as to what it means to be a parent, Mother. I can only hope to God that if I ever start becoming like you that Jack will warn me before it gets out of hand." I started towards the door and held it open, "Get out."

"Rose…"

My mother was pleading with me, but I didn't care, "Get out, mother."

I watched as she cast one last look my direction before nodding slightly and walking down the steps. I shut and locked the door and started to go upstairs to put James down for his nap, but stopped and watched my mother through the windows at the front of my house. She had her head down and was slowly walking back towards town. She looked up once again at my house before turning around and looking at Torie's before she continued her solitary walk towards her fate she had made for herself. It was then that I felt my eyes well up with tears but quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand and climbed the stairs to put my son down for his nap.

**Jack**

"No, not there." I grabbed the mooring rope from one of the new recruits and pulled it away from the moors. "If you leave it there, it'll get caught on the deck railing. You have to throw it over the deck."

He picked up the rope and tossed it over and we watched as it was pulled up into the ship. Since I had been promoted, I now had an officer underneath me. Harry was promoted to third officer and I was now sixth officer. With my promotion came the challenge of training the young man who was planning on taking my spot after the first of the year when promotions were due to be handed out again. The only problem with that was it'd mean a relocation back to England for Harry and possibly myself as well. I hadn't had the heart to tell Rose yet. Supposedly after the first of the year, all officers were now required to reside in England and as far as I knew, Harry hadn't told Torie yet either.

Stretching, I bent down to tie my boot lace which had come undone. I turned around in time to watch the crowd behind me waving the ship off. I had just gotten off the ship a few days ago and was home for a week or so until I had to go back to England on another trip. Harry was already at home, having left as soon as we docked. He had gotten a wire on board saying Torie wasn't feeling well and to hurry home.

I picked up my bag and started towards the street, hoping to hail a taxi to avoid having to walk home. The crowd of people was all facing the ship, waving madly at their loved ones on board. I kept my head down and kept moving towards the street, hoping that I'd make it in time to catch the waiting taxi before it drove off.

As luck would have it, by the time I broke free of the crowd, the cabs nearby were already gone. Not seeing another one in sight, I sighed and with a grunt, threw my bag over my shoulder and started home.

I noticed a woman approaching me, but didn't pay any attention. The air was crisp, but not cold and many people were out walking. The last snow had just started to melt, creating puddles of mud all across the roads. Being careful not to get soaked with water, I moved to the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road, out of the way of an oncoming vehicle.

"Mr. Dawson."

Looking up, I was face to face with Ruth. "What do you want?"

"I came to speak to my daughter. I'm afraid her reception of me left something to be desired."

"Imagine that." I looked at her. Her boots were somewhat dirty but she carried only a small handbag and a shawl. Ruth's hair was swept up in its usual style, but something about her seemed off to me. She wasn't her normal self. Last time we met, she was less than thrilled at my presence, but now, it was almost as if she was grateful to run into me, "Why'd you want to see my wife?"

Ruth recoiled slightly at what I called Rose, but quickly corrected herself, "Your disruption at Hockley Steel left a bad taste in Cal's mouth. He wants nothing else to do with me."

The pieces were all beginning to fall into place, "And you expected Rose to welcome you back into our lives with open arms?"

"No." Ruth was quiet a moment, "I'm not sure what I expected actually. I wished she would have been more compassionate."

"Compassion? Was that what you called it when you basically sold your daughter to Cal?"

"Not compassion, no. Desperation, yes. You don't understand what Rose's father left us with. He left us with nothing, Mr. Dawson. Absolutely nothing."

"And you thought that gave you the right to treat Rose like you did?"

Ruth took a step back, "Don't you tell me how I should have raised my daughter. I did the best I could given the circumstances we were in. I don't even want to imagine what you'd do if you were in my position."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What would happen to Rose if you were to pass away? Do you honestly expect her to find a job with a young son now and another baby on the way?"

"You know she's pregnant?"

Ruth affirmed it, "Caledon told me right before he had his manservant pack my bags and threw me out of the Hockley manor. He told me I could go be with my gutter rat daughter and that his new wife was getting sick of having me around. So I'll ask you again, what do you think Rose would do? I'll tell you what she'd do. She'd do what she had to do to get by, just as I had to do. Pairing Rose with Caledon was a fine match in all aspects. It suited her needs."

"It suited Rose's needs?" I let out something akin to a snort, "It suited Rose's needs so much she tried to jump off the Titanic to kill herself. It sorted Rose's needs that she had to pretend to be dead to get away from the bastard."

"That's all in the past, Mr. Dawson, but you're still avoiding my question."

I hadn't really thought about it until now. White Star Lines paid out a death benefit to the surviving spouse in the event that an officer died at sea, but I knew it wasn't much, "Rose would never do what you did to her to any child of ours. If this next baby is a girl, rest assured, Rose and I will keep her as far away from you as possible." I started to walk away from Ruth, but she followed me, "What?"

"Talk to Rose for me." She was begging for me to help her now, "I have no where to go. No family other than my daughter."

"And what am I supposed to say to her? 'Rose, you need to forgive your mother before she winds up living on the streets?' You know what she'll say to me if I ask her that?"

Ruth didn't answer. She already knew what Rose would say.

"She'll say that the streets are too good for you after what all she went through, not only with Cal but everything after her father died. Everything from the way you treated her to the way everything leading up to the Titanic trip panned out."

"She's my daughter. How can she turn me away?"

I dropped my bag to the ground and it landed with a deep thud, "And how could you have done what you did to your own daughter? Was saving face that important to you that you had to treat her like an oil painting, selling her to the highest bidder?"

"Rose loved Cal."

I laughed, "Love?" I looked down at the ground as I picked my bag up, "Rose loved Cal? Rose tried to kill herself on board Titanic. She tell you that?"

"No." Ruth looked genuinely concerned, "No, she didn't. I suppose she told you?"

"I was there when she did it. Remember when Cal had me arrested on the boat deck? The night Rose slipped?"

"Yes."

"She didn't slip from looking over at the propellers, Ruth. She slipped when I tried to pull her back over the railings to keep her from killing herself. Her life was so miserable she wanted to jump into an icy grave than spend one more minute with you and Cal and the life she had laid out before her."

"My daughter said she slipped." Ruth looked smug, "Rose said she slipped looking at the propellers. I believe my daughter and what she said."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I took a step forward, passing Ruth in the street, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home to my pregnant wife and my son."

"But what about me?" Ruth followed my step and stood in front of me, blocking my path home, "I don't even have money for meals. Cal only paid for the hotel until the end of the month. What do you expect me to do?"

"Guess you should have thought about that before you did what you did." I picked up the pace and braced myself against the chill in the air that wasn't just because of the weather. Rose and I had a problem on our hands and it wasn't just our impending move back to England.

**A/N: Short chapter, but more coming!**


	23. Running on Empty

**Chapter 23 – Running on Empty **

**Jack**

Almost two weeks after my mother-in-law's visit, I still remember her begging me to help her. The husband in me wanted nothing more than to see Ruth suffer for what she did to Rose. The human in me felt compassion for the woman. I had been where she is now. I slept under bridges and in abandoned train cars to get out of the winter air or the summer sun. I was used to it, but for someone like Ruth who was used to having a lady's maid and caviar at every turn, it was an interesting turn of events. I told Rose that my pop always said 'what goes around, comes around' and right now, Ruth was getting hers. In one way, it was satisfying, but in another, it made me feel guilty.

Rose hadn't said much since Ruth's visit and I didn't press her. I made a short run to England but was back before the week was out. Rose said she and Torie went into town a few times to take the children to play at one of the local parks, but other than that, all things were quiet at the Dawson household.

Still, the though of Ruth being forced out in the cold was weighing on my mind. Rose had no other family and as far as I knew, Ruth was an only child. Her parents had died some time ago and with Rose's father also deceased, that left only Rose. As much as I wanted to hate the woman for what she did to Rose for seventeen years until she and I met, I couldn't. It was because of Ruth that Rose and I met on board Titanic. If Ruth hadn't been such an evil, conniving woman, Rose wouldn't have tried to jump off Titanic and we would have never met. The odds of a first class girl meeting a penniless artist like me weren't in our favor and never would be.

Lacing up my boots, I knew what I had to do. Rose was next door with Harry and Torie, leaving me alone. I scribbled a note on the chalkboard by the door that told Rose I was heading in to town to pick up a few things for the house.

It was a long, solitary walk to the part of town where Ruth was staying. I stopped at the clerk's desk and asked what room she was in. Armed with the information, I summonsed the elevators and stepped in, knowing just what I had to do.

Ruth answered the door but looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was neatly pinned back, but something about her facial features told me she had a lot on her mind. At least we had that in common.

"Mr. Dawson." She held the door open for me and stepped to one side, "And to what do I owe this honor?"

I heard her gently shut the door as she motioned for me to take a seat in the parlor of her hotel suite, "I need to talk to you about Rose."

"Is she in good health? Is anything wrong?"

"Rose is fine." I wondered how I should approach the subject with Ruth. I was never one for beating around the bush and just decided to tell her what my plan was, "Rose doesn't know I'm here. She's still pretty upset with you over the whole incident at the house the other day and I can't say as I blame her."

Ruth shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I just expected a warmer welcome than what I got."

"Even after all you did to your daughter, you expected her to welcome you back with open arms? I'm surprised she didn't attack you." I exhaled sharply, "Look, Rose doesn't know I'm here but I had to check on you and offer you this." I pulled a brown White Star Lines envelope out of the inside pocket of my vest, "I know it's not much, but it'll allow you to stay here for a couple more weeks."

Ruth took the envelope from me and thumbed through the bills inside, "I can't take your money, Mr. Dawson." She started to hand the envelope back to me, but changed her mind as she let it sit on her lap, "What do you expect me to do? Stay here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Up to you. There's enough money in the envelope to pay up this hotel room for another couple weeks or there's enough money there to buy a train ticket and get out of here. It's up to you."

"What about my daughter?"

"What about her? She's got me. She'll be fine."

"She will not be fine!" Ruth tossed the envelope to a table and stood up, "She's my daughter and she needs me. She can't see it now, but she will."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "And how do you plan on convincing Rose to give you another chance? There are two people in this world she never wants to see again. One is Cal and the other one, well, I'll let you guess who that is."

"Me?" Ruth sat back down in her chair, "Rose never wants to see me again?"

"No."

Looking defeated, she leaned back and closed her eyes, "I really have made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"Yep."

Ruth sighed, "Can you please help me? Help me with Rose?"

"I'm not going to brow beat my wife into forgiving you just because you're homeless and have no where to go. If you truly care about Rose, you'll use that money and buy a train ticket out west somewhere and disappear."

"It's not just because I'm homeless, Mr. Dawson." Ruth was on the verge of tears, "I know I haven't exactly been mother of the year material, but if you could only understand that I did what I did for Rose because I wanted her to have the best. I wanted her to have silks and satins and a mansion with servants she could command because I had those things. Her father had those things. It upsets me to know Rose is living the way she lives now, but she's made her choice and I can't do anything about it except hope she'll forgive me one day and allow me into her new life."

I was having a hard time being convinced of the new Ruth. In my mind, the only Ruth she'd ever be was the one on board Titanic. The one who alongside Cal, had me arrested and handcuffed to a pipe in the purser's office. I was torn though; torn between offering this woman a chance with Rose and telling her to get out of town. I owed her at least a chance to see Rose again. Maybe if I mediated it, things would go better this time. If I involved Torie and Harry, maybe Rose would keep her composure and allow Ruth to stay, if only temporary. I had to try. I owed this woman something because she was partially the reason Rose and I are together to this day, "Look, I'll take you back to the house to meet with Rose under one condition."

Ruth stood up, "Anything."

"Rose wants you to leave and you pack your bags. You pack your bags and use that money to buy a train ticket as far away from us as humanly possible. If you want to go back to England, I'll get you on board the next ship I'm on. You will never speak to Rose again if she so desires. Got it?"

"I'll try."

"No." I stood up and stuck my hands in my pockets, "You'll do more than try. I'm taking a huge gamble on bringing you back to Rose, but I owe you this much at least."

"You owe me?"

"Think about it. If it wasn't for you being the awful tyrannical mother than you are or were or whatever, I wouldn't be married to Rose. If Rose was happy with the way her life was, she and I would have never met. The stars aligned that night and I do have you to thank for that and because of that, I do owe you. Consider this your debt paid in full." I opened the door and held it open for Ruth, "Let's go. I know I'm about to regret this, but let's go."

**Rose**

"You're both getting so big." I was watching Anna and James playing in the playpen in the corner of Torie's front room. The two children were facing each other and were involved in an intense conversation understood only by them. Babbling back and forth non stop, each child took turns playing with a stuffed animal that was in the playpen but it was enough to keep them both busy so Torie and I could finish making dinner for Harry and for Jack. "I wonder where he is."

"Where who is?" Torie handed me a spoon and told me to stir the gravy for the potatoes, "Jack?"

"Yes." I stuck the wooden spoon in the thick gravy and began to stir lightly, "He said he was taking a nap and he'd be over here after while, but I haven't seen him and it's been a couple hours."

"I'll go check." Harry kissed Torie on the neck before exiting out the back door on his way to check on Jack.

Torie and I busied ourselves with the food preparations and listening for the children to cry, but thankfully for us, they continued to keep themselves busy with some brightly colored wooden blocks that Harry had dumped in the playpen on his way into the kitchen.

I was watching Harry walk up the cobblestone pathway between our houses when I noticed two people walking towards Torie's house. One was Jack and the other was my mother, "No!"

"What?" Torie looked up from the pot of vegetables she was washing, "Who?"

"My mother." I left the gravy spoon in the pot and went to the room to check on my son, "Why?"

Heading back to the kitchen, I looked for anything I could use to defend myself but the only thing nearby was the wooden gravy spoon. Seeing nothing else, I picked it up and wiped the dripping gravy off the spoon and held it behind my back. Jack had some explaining to do.

When she walked through the front door of Torie and Harry's house, I was more shocked than I thought I'd be, "Mother." I dropped the spoon and heard it hit the wooden floor, "What are you doing here?"

I started to back up and when my mother started to approach me, Harry and Torie both stood between my mother and me, "I need to speak to you."

"No." I started to turn to leave and head home, but Jack stopped me, "You were behind this."

"Excuse us." Jack took me by the arm and led me up the stairs to Anna's bedroom and shut the door so we could have some privacy, "Look, I know you're mad at me and you've got every right to be, but just hear me out."

"Fine."

Jack sighed, "Look, I know you never wanted to see Ruth again and quite frankly, neither did I. For the past two weeks after she stopped me at the docks, I've been recalling what she told me about being broke and homeless and it got to me. The husband in me wanted to her to suffer like she made you suffer all those years, but the human being in me didn't want her to. After all, she's the reason we met." Almost as an afterthought, Jack sighed, "Or one of them if you want to get technical."

Jack had a point but I wasn't sure if I owed my mother anything. For seventeen years, I was forced to attend parties and polo matches. I was forced to be a subservient young girl, always focused on the next social event and the ever looming prospect of finding a husband and being married off at the youngest possible age. By the time I reached the age of fifteen years old, my mother was in full blown panic mode about trying to find a husband. One of my best friends from finishing school was married off at fifteen and after she married one of the richest men in Philadelphia, my mother decided we should move to England to find a handsome and rich man to pawn me off on. It was then that we ran into Caledon Hockley, who was managing the English branch of Hockley Steel at the time, with their main project being the construction of the Titanic. From there, my life spiraled downhill, but there was nothing I could do.

Until now.

"Jack." I hugged him as I buried my face in his shirt, "I…" I was at a loss for words. Even though I despised my mother for the hell I lived through as a child and teenager, part of me wished she was in my life. I wanted James to get to know his grandmother as well as this baby, but I can't take the risk of this baby or James being polluted by my mother and her ever scheming ways. I sighed in defeat, "I'll talk to her, but that's it. Tell her to come upstairs and we'll talk in private."

Jack nodded and said he'd be right back with Ruth, leaving me alone in Anna's room to pace until my mother showed up.

"Thank you." My mother stepped timidly into Anna's room, "I appreciate you seeing me. I know it must be difficult."

"Difficult." I moved to the window seat in Anna's room and sat down, facing my mother who was next to the crib, "Difficult is an understatement, but Jack said something to me that made me change my mind and agree to help you out, or at least listen to him."

"Good." My mother took a seat in the rocking chair in the room after she moved it closer to me, "That's a start."

For the next half hour, my mother and I managed to have a semi-civil conversation. She explained how sorry she was for my childhood and reiterated the point that after my father died, it was either pawn me off on Cal or be forced to leave England and head back to America. "I didn't want you to have to go to work in a factory, working twelve plus hours a day. I wanted the best for you. I still do. Any mother always wants the best for her children and now that you're a mother, I know you can understand."

I did, but I'd also never treat any of my children the way my mother treated me. I remembered Jack's words right before he left, telling me to keep my temper in check. I took a deep breath and started to speak, but stopped myself. I was a mother now and understood the bond between a mother and a child, even if the child was me and the mother was Ruth. She was my mother and other than Jack and Torie's family, I had no one else. Torie's dad treated me like a daughter and Shannon loved me like a sister, but they weren't my blood family. The only blood family I had left was my mother and my son. "Look, I'm not saying I forgive you because I don't. I still hold a lot of things against you, but Jack said something to me that made me think. He told me if it wasn't for you, we would have never met and that's true." I stopped to look at Ruth who hadn't moved from her position in the chair. I had her full attention, "You know that if I was truly happy with Cal, we'd be married by now. James would be a Hockley and not a Dawson and you'd still be living with a lady's maid and servants to wait on you hand and foot. My life is the opposite of everything it could have been with Cal and I for one don't mind. My dream has come true. My cup has run over. I have what I want in life with Jack and Torie and my son."

"The main question I have for you is are you happy."

I scoffed, "Why wouldn't I be? I have a family. I have the life I was meant to live. I was never meant to live in a life with an endless string of yachts and cotillions. This is what I was meant to do. I was meant to be a wife and a mother. I was meant to live modestly with a husband who married me because he loved me and not because it was arranged because it benefitted someone monetarily. This is my life and how I've always dreamed it."

"But is there room for me in it?"

"I don't know." I stared at the floor, "Right now, I don't know."

My mother sighed. I had hurt her feelings but I couldn't help it. The rage I had built up inside of me wasn't helping me any, "I see. I am unsure if you know or not, but I will be staying at the hotel for another couple weeks. If you don't change your mind before then, I will understand and will leave you alone." She kissed me gently on the forehead before turning and leaving the room.

I sank back against the wall and stared out the window, watching as my mother slowly walked back towards town. "Now what do I do?" I didn't know whether to cry or start throwing stuff. My mother was my mother, but she was also the person who, right now, I despised as much as Caledon Hockley and now she wanted back in my life?

Torie knocked on the door and opened it just a bit, "May I come in?"

"Of course. It's your house."

She took the rocking chair that my mother was in and sat down, "So, I take it that it didn't go well?"

I let out a small laugh of exasperation, "Not quite. She basically begged for Jack and me to take her in since Cal threw her out. Truth is, I don't know what to do. On one hand, she is my mother. On the other, she's the woman who didn't care about me. She only cared about staying in the elite social circles Cal could get us in. What do I do?"

Torie shrugged her shoulders, "Not up to me to decide, Rose. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I shook my head and played with my wedding ring, "This is one of those times in life where I need guidance. Like a man on the lawn with a sign that tells me what to do." I turned around to look out the window, "No such luck. No man with a sign."

"Look, I don't want to upset you or anything and by all means, take my advice for what it's worth, but coming from someone without a mother, it's hard to see you turn yours away." I looked up to protest, but Torie stopped me, "I know what she did to you. I was on board Titanic with you, remember?"

"Of course I do."

"I can't make up your mind for you, but I'd give anything I owned to see my mother again. To have her meet Harry and Anna plus this baby also, but I can't. Your mother is in town at a hotel and is deseperate to reconnect with you. Yes, her motivations may be selfish, but she's trying."

"Do you think if Cal wouldn't have thrown her out, she'd still be here?"

"Maybe." Torie started to gently rock in the chair, "The mother in me says that no matter where her daughter is, mothers always want to be in their daughter's lives. My father, though he's not here much, still keeps in contact with Harry and me as much as he can through wires and through letters. It's something. What I'm trying to say is Ruth may want to reconnect with you, but it was on her own terms. She may have wanted to wait until she was dying and on her death bed, but Cal, as always, screwed it up when he threw her out. You've got a chance I'd love to have."

Torie's final words left me with a lot to think about.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but like I said in my other Titanic story, it's hard to write when the characters won't speak to me. One more chapter then the epilogue. **

**What do you think? Should Rose forgive Ruth or should Rose tell Ruth to get lost? Let me know in your comments. **


End file.
